


Our Future

by Holisticwolf95



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holisticwolf95/pseuds/Holisticwolf95
Summary: The story is not over. Elsa's demons come back to test her in ways she could never imagine. The young spirit has found herself but can she accept her own darkness? Will the sister's be able to survive their next journey with their hearts and minds fully intact? Anna/Kristoff. Elsa/Honeymaren rating may change
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 59
Kudos: 177





	1. Protect Yourself

**Chapter 1 - Protect yourself.**

Elsa concentrated deeply on the target in front of her. _Come on. Come. On! You can do this. You survived Nokk's wrath, Gales tricks and even Bruni's temper tantrums! You can take her!_  
"Gahhhhh!" Elsa charged the young woman before her in a frontal assault. Honeymaren raised her hands in defense and stood her ground. Elsa threw a punch at the girl who casually blocked and in return, flipped the snow queen over her shoulder and onto the grass below. Elsa felt the wind leave her lungs for what must have been the eighteenth time.

"Owwww." Elsa hissed through her teeth. She opened her eyes to see the dark-haired girl staring down at her.  


"Sorry Princess. You know I'm bad at holding back." She offered Elsa a cocky grin causing the blond to blush.  


"Oh no it's alright." Elsa allowed Honeymaren to help her stand. "One more time Maren. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." Determination swelled within her. Her eyes beamed with confidence and strength. Honeymaren placed a hand on her hip and examined the taller yet thinner girl. Hair plastid to her face from sweat. Her clothes dirtied. Her skin was cut and bruised. Honeymaren could tell she was exhausted.  


"Listen Elsa. I think we should call it a day. It is getting late." Honeymaren, although not as rough in appearance as Elsa, was beginning to feel her own fatigue. When she had agreed to help Elsa with combat training, she had not expected the woman to be able to keep up with her all day.  
She understood the girl had great magical power but had seen how easy it was for her to get winded in the beginning if she over did it. Honeymaren had assumed Elsa's normal physical strength could not have been nearly as advanced as hers. She couldn't have been more wrong. She rubbed the bruise that began to from under her eye where Elsa had landed a blow in one of their previous bouts.  


Honeymaren observed Elsa's body from head to toe. Her soft hands where now calloused from her time in the woods. She wore her simple white leggings and undershirt but had a light northuldra tunic over it. A gift from Yelena. Elsa was also usually barefoot but was wearing matching boots to her tunic. Honeymaren enjoyed seeing her in her peoples' clothes. She enjoyed anything she wore. Elsa's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Please Maren. I want to keep going." Elsa pleaded trying hard not to sound desperate. Honeymaren rolled her eyes.

"Fine. One more match. But if we are late for dinner, you owe me." Honeymaren said sternly. Elsa gave a wide grin but it quickly disappeared when the dark-haired girl tackled her to the ground. "I won." Honeymaren pinned Elsa's hands above her head while straddling the former queen's waist. Elsa stared up at her wide eyed.

"That… that wasn't…. that wasn't fair." Elsa felt very awkward at the close proximity of the two. "That wasn't even the defense move you were teaching me! You just tackled me to the ground!" She struggled to free herself from Honeymaren's grip on her wrists.

"You know, you could just use your magic to free yourself." Honeymaren taunted her. Elsa stopped struggling and gave Honeymaren a serious look.

"No. You won Maren." She surrendered. Honeymaren raised a questioning eyebrow. And stood helping Elsa up again.

"Not to bad today Princess." Honeymaren shoved her shoulder playfully. And received a small smile. The two made their way back to the camp. Elsa didn't talk and was slowly dragging behind. Honeymaren slowed her stride to allow her friend to catch up with her. "Are you… sulking?" She asked amused. Elsa stopped and gave her friend a blank stare. Concerned replaced Honeymaren's amusement. "Hey? Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"I would struggle If I didn't have my powers, wouldn't I?" Elsa asked. The question was blunt and caught Honeymaren off guard.  
You've come a long way Elsa. You are observant and strategic. You learn quick and you are fast. You are adapting." She smiled and tapped at the bruising under her eye. She was rewarded with another shy smile.

"Thank you, Maren. Thank you for teaching me." She took Maren's hand in hers and looked up at her. Maren swallowed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"H-Hey what's up with you today?" Maren asked confused with Elsa's behavior. Elsa gave a small laugh and poked Honeymaren in the nose forming a small snowflake. Honeymaren stared crossed eyed at the tiny creation. Elsa began laughing.

"You look like Bruni!" She laughed harder. Honeymaren waved the snowflake off her nose and blushed furiously.

"Knock it off you dork." Honeymaren gave her another playful shove. Elsa smiled widely.

"Ok. Ok. Let's head back." She waved for Maren to follow. Honeymaren waked by her side, the two happily chatting about their day. Honeymaren couldn't help but marvel on how different Elsa was from the first day she met her. The two entered the camp to see Yelena by a fire. The tribe leader motioned for the two girls to join her.

"Out all day again you two?" She observed the disheveled clothes and the mischievous look the two friends exchanged with each other. "Honeymaren, it is best you remember that you and your brother have hunting duty tomorrow." Her voice was stern yet kind. Honeymaren took her place next to the elder letting out a long yawn. Elsa joined her.

"Of course, Grandmother." She excepted two warm bowls of broth from Yelena. She handed one to Elsa who gave her a quiet thanks.  
Elsa had finished her third spoon full of warm broth when she caught Honeymaren eagerly gulping her own stew straight form the bowl. She finished with a long slurp. Halfway through wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she caught Elsa staring at her from the corner of her eye. She placed her bowl down.

"Was that too unroyally your highness." She teased, her cocky smile returning to her face. Elsa puffed her cheeks out at the jab. Placing her spoon down beside her, Elsa tried her best to suck down her stew straight from her bowl much to Honeymaren's amusement. Elsa was just about finished when Ryder came crashing into her from behind. The remaining stew now covered her face. It was too much. Honeymaren began laughing. Hard. Elsa on the other hand sat frozen and mortified with burning cheeks. Yelena raised an annoyed eyebrow as ice slowly crept from Elsa's feet towards the fire threatening to douse the flames. She gave Maren a quick thump to the back of the head causing the girl to silent her laughter.

"Enough. What is wrong with you Ryder? You are as clumsy as a new born fawn and Elsa, ice." Yelena pointed towards the fire snapping Elsa out of her embarrassed state and leaving Honeymaren to wonder why she was the one who got hit.

"Sorry!" Both Ryder and Elsa squeaked in union. Ryder took his place next to Elsa while the platinum blond dismissed her ice.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Ryder gave her a sheepish grin. "Bruni tried to set me on fire…. Again."

"It's okay Ryder. I am glad you are uninjured." She said softly. Honeymaren offered her a cloth for her face which she gratefully took.

"Real smooth little brother." Honeymaren mocked.

"what did you do to anger the fire spirit now Ryder?" Yelena asked refiling her bowl.

"Nothing Grandmother I swear. I was just eating some of that sweet stuff Anna gave me and he was upset I wouldn't give him any!" He rambled on with his story as Honeymaren leaned in close to Elsa.

"I told you that Bruni had a problem." Her breath tickled Elsa's ear causing a shiver to run down the fifth spirit's spine.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't realize he would love chocolate as much as Anna and I." As if on cue, Bruni Jumped from the fire pit and onto Maren's head. He stared intently at Ryder. Honeymaren froze praying silently that the little fire spirit would not scorch her hair. Ryder squealed and held out his last piece of chocolate.

"Please all mighty fire spirit! I am not worthy!" He pleaded. Bruni jumped from Honeymaren's head and into Elsa's hands. He stared at Ryder, cocked his head and then licked his eyeball. Elsa sighed and produced snow flakes for Bruni's entertainment. He chirped happily and ran circles in her palms.

"Bruni. That was a no no." She scolded. The little spirit clicked as if to apologized. Elsa shook her head disapprovingly. "I mean it. Leave Ryder alone or I will never give you a treat again." She ignored Honeymaren's snickering.

"Aren't you the doting mother." Honeymaren whispered. Elsa rolled her eyes but didn't look at her friend. Honeymaren leaned back to look at her brother. "He'll be back for you." She taunted with and evil grin causing Ryder to pale. Yelena hit her in the back of the head again. "Ow! Grandmother stop that!" She complained.

"Then stop acting like a child. Get going. All of you." Yelena scolded. Honeymaren mumbled something under her breath and the trio made their way to their tents, Bruni scurrying on his way into the forest. The siblings had insisted that Elsa had her tent made near theirs. Elsa turned to Ryder.

"Sorry again Ryder. Bruni will leave you alone. Gale will keep an eye on him." She gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Elsa. Sorry again. I'm going to head to bed now. Long day tomorrow." He stretched and made his way to his own tent. "Good night guys!"

"Good night Ryder." Elsa gave a small wave.

"Night little brother." Honeymaren called as Ryder disappeared into his tent. She turned and sat by the trio's own tiny fire pit and started a small blaze.

"Are you not going to bed?" Elsa asked sitting beside the girl.

"Not really tired." She yawned covering her mouth. Elsa chuckled.  
"

"Is that so? Care to tell me what's on your mind?" Elsa pressed. Honeymaren shrugged.

"I had fun today." Honeymaren poked the fire with a stick.

"Ya, me to. I've been having fun every day." Elsa smiled and placed a hand on Honeymaren's leg. "But that's not what you are thinking about." She felt Honeymaren tense under the touch.

"No, it's not. I've just been thinking." She placed her hand on top of Elsa's and gave her a reassuring smile. "can I ask you a question?" She asked hesitantly. Elsa nodded growing worried.

"I'm listening Maren. Ask." Elsa squeezed her hand.

"Ok. Well, I just want to know why you are so determined to master hand to hand combat. I understand wanting to defend yourself but with your powers." Honeymaren began.

"I do not want to use my magic on humans." Elsa didn't let her finish. The blunt response swiftly shut Honeymaren down leaving the two to sit in silence by the fire.

"Not even to defend yourself?" Honeymaren asked in a hushed tone. Elsa shook her head.

"Not even to defend myself." Elsa repeated staring into the fire.

"Why?" Honeymaren asked confused but never taking her eyes off her friend.

"Because last time I did, and I do not mean when I simply made all of you slip on ice the first time we met, I almost killed two men. On purpose." Elsa avoided eye contact. When she didn't continue, Honeymaren released her hand and placed it gently on her shoulder.

"Why were they attacking you?" She asked in a gentle tone. Elsa looked at her.

"What makes you think they attacked me?" She asked. It was a curious tone. Honeymaren smiled.

"Because it took you three months to skin a fish without your hands shaking. It's hard for me to believe you could use your powers to purposely harm someone out of spite." She winked. Elsa gave a sad smile.  


"You would think, wouldn't you?" She said sadly. Honeymaren's play full smirk disappeared.

"Tell me what happened Elsa." She handed her the poker. Elsa took it and started teasing the fire. Honeymaren found that giving Elsa something to do while she was trying to convey something about her self somehow made it easier for the older girl.

"OK. If that's what you want." Elsa mumbled. "It happened the day of my coronation. Anna and I got into a …. disagreement and I exposed my powers. Of course, as you probably heard from Olaf's lovely attempts at retelling my isolated life, not even Anna knew I had magic. So." She frowned.

"People were scared." Honeymaren finished. Elsa glanced at her from the side before turning her attention back on poking a small log.

"Yes. People were scared. I panicked and ran. They followed. My sister came to search for me but I refused to go back with her. After some… choice words to each other I made her leave so she wasn't there when they showed up to … assassinate me." Elsa scowled.

"Who were they?" Honeymaren pressed.

"Men from a trading nation who depended greatly on Arendelle's resources. Men who had ill intentions from the very beginning. No doubt the death of my sister and I would cause Arendelle to have no choice but to succumb to other nations. They could have possibly gained access to all of our resources and more." She explained.

"That… does that usually happen at coronations? Anna's seemed rather peaceful." Honeymaren pointed out. Elsa let out a halfhearted laugh.

"The nations did not know me during my coronation. They do now. I do not think anyone would try to hurt my sister knowing who she's related to." Elsa gave a sly smile. Honeymaren laughed.

"Oooo scary." She said sarcastically wiggling her eyebrows. "So, the men, what happened to them?" She took back the poker from Elsa and set it aside.

"Well." Elsa leaned back and placed her hands on the ground behind her staring up at the star lit sky. "I pinned one to the wall with icicles and tried to push the other one off the balcony of my ice palace"

"Ice… Palace?" Honeymaren questioned. Elsa shrugged.

"Long story. Anyway. In the end, Anna's ex-boyfriend showed up and told me to stop. He said Don't be the monster they want you to be. So, I stopped and they lived." She rolled her eyes. "Then he tried to kill both Anna and I for our throne. The end." She lazily turned her head towards Honeymaren. The woman next to her stared at her wide eyed.

"Wow. That's rough buddy." She received a play full punch in the shoulder. Both girls started laughing. "No but seriously. That was a shitty day."

"Ya I slept for 12 hours after that day. Anna said she had to keep making sure I was breathing." Elsa smiled at the memory.

"So, in the end, you were just protecting yourself like you should have been." Honeymaren stretched her arms over her head. Elsa let out a loud sigh and laid down on the soft grass.

"That's what it sounds like, from a narrative point of view." She placed her arms behind her head and watched a shooting star race trough the sky. Honeymaren laid next to her on her side resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"The story continues." She smirked. Elsa slowly turned her head towards Honeymaren. A serious look in her dark blue eyes.

"I wanted to kill them." She said. Honeymaren stayed silent. "I wanted them to feel the pain, the fear, the… anger I had held in my whole life. I wanted to be that monster everyone thought I was and that scared the shit out of me Maren." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Honeymaren stayed silent. She felt a pain in her chest when she saw a tear stream down Elsa's face. She sighed sitting up.

"So, you think you're a monster because you felt emotion?" She questioned. Elsa sat up beside her and wiped the stray tear away on her sleeve not saying a word. Honeymaren wrapped an arm around Elsa and pulled her close. Elsa didn't resist and rested her head on Honeymaren's shoulder.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked.

"I think, that when my parents were killed by a stray wolf while trying to protect Ryder and I, I didn't think twice to drive my father's spear through it's neck when it turned it's attention to my brother." She explained. Elsa's head shot up and looked at Honeymaren with surprise and slight horror.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Elsa felt horrible. Honeymaren just smiled.

"I didn't tell you that for pity, I told you that because I also felt anger and fear. I wanted it dead and I wanted it to suffer. Ryder actually pulled me off of it." She groaned. "The worst part? I looked up with blood-soaked hands to see a tiny wolf pup staring at us. It was comical. Its mother killed my parents because her pup was starving. The world is cruel Elsa. Feeling does not make you a monster. It makes you human."

"What happened to the pup?" Elsa asked clearly regretting it. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

"I left food out for her for as long as I could." Honeymaren explained. "She grew and she left. Haven't seen her in years. Elsa stared at her in wonder.

"Maren. Your amazing." She said. Honeymaren scoffed.

"I don't really know what to say to that Princess." Honeymaren gazed up at the stars. Elsa followed her gaze.

"You don't have to." She whispered and pointed to a clutter of stars in the distant. "Lupis" she whispered. Honeymaren followed her finger.

"What?" She asked.

"It's a constellation. Latin for wolf." Elsa traced the pattern of stars with her finger. Honeymaren's eyes widened in wonder as ice formed in the air before them. It came alive and a small wolf pup jumped from the air and ran around the duo before disappearing into the late night in a burst of snowflakes. Honeymaren looked at Elsa, breathless.

"And you say I'm amazing." Honeymaren gasped staring at the blond who watched her reaction intensely. "Your magic is beautiful"

BOOM!

A bolt of lightning struck over the horizon connecting with the ground only miles from the camp. The forest shimmered blue before darkness fell again. The two woman jumped to their feet in utter surprise.

"What the hell was that!" Honeymaren yelled frantically looking around.

"Over there!" Elsa yelled pointing to the smoke rising from the tree tops.

"W – waz goin on." Ryder peaked out half asleep. Bruni, who had clearly snuck into Ryder's tent, stood alert on the boy's head. The little fire spirit chirped and sprinted from the boy's scalp and into Elsa's hands.

"Woah! Bruni! What's wrong!?" Elsa asked as the little salamander as he crawled under her tunic and began to shiver.

"Well that's reassuring." Honeymaren mumbled before turning to her brother. "Ryder! Gather Yelena and the others! I have a bad feeing!" Just then a large shock wave erupted from the forest knocking all three backwards. Gale appeared to cushion the three young adults from hitting the ground. The wind spirit gently placed them on their feet as Nokk appeared before Elsa frantically bobbing his head up and down.

"Uh Elsa? What's happening?" Ryder asked in a panicked voice. Elsa placed her forehead gently on the water spirit's snout and closed her eyes. She turned to her friends.

"They want me to go towards the smoke." She told them.

"Woah settle down." Honeymaren waver her hands. "What are you thinking Elsa? You are not going alone. We talked about this."

"She's afraid of Anna." Ryder whispered to Elsa. He was rewarded with a punch in the stomach from his older sibling. Elsa shook her head and jumped onto the Nokk's back. She sat tall and gave her friends a serious look.

"Well hurry up and grab the others. I will go on ahead." She gave Nokk a command and the two were off leaving the siblings behind.

"Garr! Damn her! Ryder let's go!" Honeymaren yelled.

"Uh right!" He ran after his sister.

**\- END**

**Reviews are encouraged**


	2. Show Yourself

Thank you for the comments and views. It does take me a while to post chapters I’ll be aiming for once a week if I can.   
If you like please comment for continuation. 

Chapter 2: Show Yourself. 

“Everyone who is willing to help investigate stand up and get your reindeer ready. Now!” Honeymaren commanded mounting her own buck. There was no hesitation. Those who spent every day hunting and protecting the village followed their future leader. Ryder pulled up next to his sister and gave her a nod.

“We are ready Mar.” He adjusted his spear on his back. Yelena rode beside them. “You should stay grandmother.” Ryder was thumped on the back of the head with the blunt end of his grandmother’s spear. 

“I’m not dying yet. Besides, our little fifth spirit seems to have refrained from listening to her lessons on not going off on her own. Clearly, I can’t leave her to you two. You’re soft on her and it’s getting on my nerves.” She ushered everyone to follow. Ryder looked at Honeymaren who sat upon her buck stoned faced and silent. 

“Mar?” He knew his grandmother’s words stung. Honeymaren scowled and ushered her reindeer to follow the others ignoring her brother’s attempts to reach out for her. Ryder sighed sadly but followed.  
********

Elsa rode through the woods upon Knokk’s back towards a faint glimmer in the woods. “Slow down Knokk.” Elsa commanded. The water spirit was moving fast through the thicket causing Elsa to become slightly nervous. The horse seemed to be ignoring her commands and continued his desperate run through the woods. “What’s up with him?” Elsa questioned.

She could feel his anxiety and uneasiness. The horse only slowed when they began to come to a clearing where the lightning strike seemed to have created a large crater in the Northuldra woods. Knokk came to a sudden crashing halt sending Elsa flying head over heals down the side of the crater. 

“Ahhhh!” Elsa screamed as she hit the ground and tumbled down the side of crater. She landed on her stomach and groaned. She laid there trying to catch her breath and for the pain radiating through her body to calm. 

Elsa slowly pushed herself on her hands and knees disoriented and dizzy. She focused hard on the ground to try and stop herself from seeing double. Her vision cleared and she slowly focused on a cloaked figure laying in front of her. 

“Who?” She mumbled weakly and jumped at the sound of Knokk screaming at her. She looked up at the Water spirit pacing frantically back and forth. As much as he tried, he couldn’t make his way towards Elsa. 

“A Barrier. Can you not get through?” Elsa called up to him. He responded by whining and pawing at the ground. “Calm down Knokk! I’m ok!” Elsa   
returned her attention to the unconscious person in front of her. She crawled over to the figure and placed a hand on its shoulder. 

“Hey are you alright?” She asked, what she believed to be a woman, as she rolled her over. She couldn’t see her face. She reached for her hood but stopped as the woman began to shift.

“W – water.” The woman rasped. Elsa quickly reached under her tunic for her drinking skin and cursed when she realized she never refilled it after her training. She cursed and formed a small snow ball in the palm of her hand. “Hold on miss.” She squeezed her fist shut and dissolved her creation   
And carefully poured the liquid into the flask. She felt the woman tense under her grip. Did she see her magic?

“Elsa?” The woman mumbled her name quietly. Elsa Froze and before she could question how this person knew her name, she was on the ground with a dagger to her throat. She quickly grabbed the woman’s wrist to keep her from advancing the weapon. 

“What are you doing!?” Elsa asked horrified. She couldn’t register what was happening. 

“You need to snap out of it! Please! For Anna’s sake! Don’t make me use this dagger!” The woman pleaded. Elsa clenched her jaw. She could feel the ice leaving her fingertips and crawling up the woman’s arms. She squeezed her eyes shut and called her magic to retreat.

“No! Don’t use it on her!” Elsa yelled to herself. She looked up at the woman in desperation. “Please! Stop! I – I don’t understand what’s happening. Please! I don’t want to hurt you!” Elsa felt the woman’s strength decrease. 

“Elsa you… How old are you?” The woman asked. 

“What are you talking about!? Get off me or I’ll throw you off!” Elsa threatened. The woman relaxed and Elsa cautiously let go of her wrists. Her confusion only grew as she felt wet drops falling on her face. “Is she crying?”

“ELSA!” Honeymaren yelled as she tackled the cloaked woman off of Elsa. “Get off of her!” She demanded as she pinned the woman’s attacking arm behind her back causing her to drop her dagger.

“Elsa are you alright? Are you hurt?” Ryder asked as he helped his friend to her feet. 

“Yes, Ryder, thank you.” She gave him a shy smile. Ryder smiled back but it quickly disappeared when Yelena approached Elsa from behind.

“Grandmother. Wait!” He couldn’t stop it. Yelena gave Elsa a swift smack to the back of the head. The former queen Froze the ground beneath her in shock. She looked at Yelena mortified. No one had ever hit her in her life. 

“We will discuss punishment when we get back Elsa.” Yelena scolded. Elsa stared at her as Ryder gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

“You had us worried going off on your own.” Ryder tried to explain his grandmother’s actions to the royal. Elsa looked at him still in shock. 

“I-I’m sorry?” Elsa forced out not really sure what to say. 

“Serves you right is you ask me.” Honeymaren said gaining everyone’s attention. Her prisoner struggled underneath her.

“Let go of me this instant!” The woman demanded. 

“Not on your life!” Honeymaren spat back drawing her own dagger. 

“I know that voice.” Elsa knew for certain who this voice belonged to but her certainty left when she realized it was impossible. 

“Honeymaren.” Yelena warned as she made her way towards the two. Those who followed the tribe leader stayed put waiting for commands. Honeymaren did not let the woman up but did place her dagger back under her tunic. Elsa’s gaze wondered to the woman’s dagger that laid on the ground. It had a black handle with a ruby red blade. She felt a strange whisper vibrate through her head.

“Ryder…. Do you hear that?” Elsa whispered to him. He shook his head paying more attention to his grandmother and sister. He body moved on its own as she bent down and reached for the handle. The Woman’s voice stopped her.

“No Elsa! Don’t touch that it will hurt you!” The woman yelled. 

“Shut it!” Honeymaren growled forcing the woman’s head into the dirt. “Who are you!? How do you know her name? Are you an assassin?” She questioned has the woman continued to struggle in her grasp in an attempt to get a better look at Honeymaren.

“You’re…. Northuldra? How? The mist.” She began. Yelena stepped in.

“The mist was lifted by Elsa and her sister Anna. Together they subdued the spirits and united Arendelle and Northuldra. They saved us. You can see how attacking her might offend our tribe.” Yelena nodded to her granddaughter. “Some, more than others.” In response to her grandmother’s words, Honeymaren squeezed the woman’s wrist making her cry out in pain.

“Maren! Stop.” Elsa yelled. She received a side glance from Yelena. The older woman said nothing as Elsa made her way towards Honeymaren and the woman pinned underneath her. “There’s no doubt. But How?” She knelt down in front of Honeymaren and looked her in the eyes.

“Elsa.” Honeymaren warned returning Elsa’s gaze. 

“Let her up Maren.” Elsa said kindly but sternly. They stared each other down not wanting to listen to the other. 

“I’m Northuldra!” The woman yelled from underneath Honeymaren causing the two women to seize their stare down. Yelena remained silent as Ryder came and stood beside her.

“You’re lying.” He accused. “No one from our tribe would attack someone unprovoked.”

“It was a misunderstanding. I didn’t know who she was.” The woman defended. 

“Ya so how do you know her name? Take your hood off you coward.” Honeymaren reached for the hood onto her back side by a small flurry. She stared   
at Elsa in shock. 

“I said. Get off Honeymaren.” Elsa warned. Maren staggered to her feet and looked at Elsa in disbelief. The woman moved up onto her knees and cradled the arm that Honeymaren had pinned. Elsa made her way to the woman and knelt beside her keeping her eyes on Honeymaren. Honeymaren did the same. 

“Oh boy.” Ryder mumbled. He knew that look. His sister was pissed. Honeymaren stood next to her brother. “very heroic sis.” Ryder whispered. He was told to shut up. Elsa took her eyes off her fuming friend and focused her attention on the cloaked woman.

“Hey.” She reached for the hood causing the woman to flinch away. Elsa smiled and continued. “I know your voice. I never forgot it.” She felt the woman tense under her touch. “Show yourself.” She said as she removed the hood. A woman with shoulder length brown hair kept her gaze from Elsa. An eye patch covered her right eye but her left was identical to Elsa and Anna’s as well as her face. “Is it really you? Mother?” Elsa asked as tears forming in her eyes. Iduna slowly turned her face towards her eldest daughter. Her face was dirty and scratched. Her eye bloodshot and tired. 

“Elsa, look how beautiful… you’ve” Her voice trailed off as she began to lose consciousness.

“Mother? Mother!” Elsa yelled as she cradled her mother’s unconscious body. She looked up at Honeymaren who was watching everything closely. “Maren help me Please!” She called out, breathing heavily. Honeymaren quickly ran by Elsa’s side. She placed two fingers on Iduna’s neck. Her pulse was weak but she felt it. 

“Ryder! Quick! Help me get her to a healer!” Honeymaren ordered. Ryder was already by her side with a fellow tribesman. Others soon followed to assist in carefully loading Iduna’s unconscious body onto a reindeer. Honeymaren had to practically pry Elsa off her mother. 

“Maren.” Elsa mumbled through heavy breaths. Is started to snow. Ryder squeezed Elsa’s shoulder as she began to hyperventilate. The temperature was dropping quick and the small space on the ground that the three friends shared began to freeze. 

“Els, leave your mother to me. I will bring her back safely. Just work on controlling your breathing just like we practiced.” He smiled sweetly at Elsa. She nodded trying to suck in air. Honeymaren grabbed his forearm and he grabbed hers. 

“I got her.” She reassured him. Ryder squeezed her arm. 

“I know you do.” He stood and left them. “Everyone! Back to the camp. Fast. Toman. Careful with her mother. Every one go!” He ordered mounting his reindeer. Everyone shouted in agreement and followed. Yelena cautiously picked up Iduna’s dagger and examined it for a second before sheathing it under her tunic. She nodded at Honeymaren who was watching her grandmother while holding tight onto Elsa before leaving with the others.

“How you doing.” Honeymaren asked Elsa as she rubbed her back. She didn’t get an answer but the ice underneath them was slowly dissolving and the flurries had stopped. Elsa kept her eyes shut focusing on controlling her panic. Her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes. Honeymaren’s felt a pain in her chest as she saw the tears. “How you feeling princess.” She asked. Elsa stared at her with a blank face. “Elsa?” She asked in concern as Elsa gently pushed her away.

“I feel like.” Elsa went paler than Honeymaren thought possible. “I feel like I’m going to throw up.” She leaned over and wretched. Honeymaren scrunched her nose and quickly grabbed Elsa’s braid to remove it from the line of fire. 

“Well that’s letting it go.” She joked. Elsa looked up at her miserably. “S-sorry.” Honeymaren gave a sheepish grin. Elsa threw up. It turned to slush. When Elsa was finished, she flopped herself on her butt. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled not bothering to look at Honeymaren. 

“It’s fine. I probably would have had a panic attack too if my dead mother suddenly showed up.” Honeymaren shrugged sitting next to Elsa. 

“Thanks Maren.” Elsa mumbled sarcastically. She received a pat on the shoulder.

“to soon?” She asked smiling. Elsa gave a light laugh.

“Sooner rather then later I guess.” Elsa was smiling. Honeymaren was glad. “We need to head back.” Elsa whispered. Honeymaren gauged her appearance. She was still pale and her eyes were glazed over. She seemed like she wasn’t moving anytime soon. 

“Elsa are you ok. I mean, physically?” She asked. “Your head. Are you dizzy?” Honeymaren reached up to touch the side of Elsa’s forehead. 

“Ow!” Elsa flinched and recoiled from Honeymaren’s touch. She watched as Honeymaren withdrew her fingers which had small droplets of blood on them. 

“You have a nice gash on your forehead Elsa. Did you really not notice.” Honeymaren asked as she wiped the blood from her hands using a piece of torn fabric, she pulled from one of her pockets inside her tunic. Elsa reached for her forehead and winced.

“Must have been when Knokk threw me off his back.” Elsa explained. Honeymaren glared at the water spirit who was slowly making his way towards them. The barrier had disappeared 

“Ahh so this was Nokk’s doing. I thought your mother had injured you.” She glared at the horse. Elsa giggled.

“Is that why you attacked her so viscously?” Elsa teased leaning into Honeymaren. The dark-haired girl moved away blushing.

“She had a knife to your neck Elsa!” Honeymaren defended. Cheeks burning.

“My hero.” Elsa said dramatically. “OW! MAREN!” She yelled as she was poked in the forehead.

“Ryder Is rubbing off on you.” She scowled and began cleaning the blood off of Elsa’s forehead. “Hold still. What are you? A child?” She scolded as Elsa tried to squirm away from her. She wrapped her head with the remaining fabric she carried. “There. It wasn’t deep but head wounds bleed like hell.” She said.

“Speaking from personal experience?” Elsa asked. Honeymaren stood and helped Elsa up. 

“I was a clumsy little pup.” She gave Elsa a tiny growl. Elsa gave her a playful shove laughing.

“Thanks Maren. For calming me down.” Elsa said. Honeymaren nodded and the two made their way over to Knokk and Honeymaren’s reindeer. They both mounted their respective steeds and ushered them towards camp.


	3. Misery Loves Company

Thank you for all the kudos :)

Drafteedragon: I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far like actually liking it lol.

Dragonxcrystals07: updated. set. and go 

Remember! If you enjoy please leave me some comments :P

Our Future: chapter 3  
Misery Loves Company

The young reindeer and water spirit led the women through the woods with ease. Elsa remained silent during their trip back to the Northuldran camp. In the beginning, Honeymaren had succeeded in calming the fifth spirit. But now, Elsa’s fears for her mother’s safety were growing. 

The village was still awake and buzzing with more activity than it should have been this late at night. Most stood curiously in front of the healer’s tent whispering to one another. Their voices quieted as Elsa dismounted her water horse and made her way hastily through the crowd. She refused to acknowledge those around her until a tiny hand grasped at her pant leg causing her to pause. Her eyes darted from the ten to the small girl staring up at her, wide eyed. 

“Miss Elsa!” A small child around the age of five was staring up at her with deep brown and blue eyes. The little one, like the rest of the Northuldran children, had taken a great liking to Elsa.

“Not right now Freya.” Honeymaren gently placed a hand on the child’s shoulder. She gave Elsa a look to encourage her to keep on going towards the tent. Elsa took a deep breath. And forced a small smile for the five year old.

“I’m sorry Freya. Someone very important to me needs my attention. We can play later okay? I’ll even braid your hair if you want.” She patted the girl’s head. Elsa raised an eyebrow as tears formed in the child’s mismatched eyes, a trait that caused her to be a center a light bullying. 

“Is – is your mommy sick like mine?” She asked. Freya’s mother had been Ill long before Elsa had lifted the curse for the Northuldra. Anna herself had sent countless healers to help but nothing seemed to be working. It was all Freya’s mother could do to leave her bed. 

“Hey Freya? How about we go for a walk?” Honeymaren offered. She leaned down and whispered in the girl’s ear. “I’ll teach you how to sharpen a knife.” She noticed Freya’s tears instantly dry.

“R-really?” Wonder filled her brown and blue eyes. Elsa bent down to whisper in Honeymaren’s ear. 

“Please, do not let the five year old play with knives Maren.” The little girl had always been attached to Honeymaren. Ever since Elsa showed up, Freya had become equally fond of Elsa as well. 

“I will give her a dull one. Now go see how your mother is doing. I will join you after I get this little one to fall asleep.” She said in a whisper so that Freya could not hear. Elsa shook her head but smiled. 

“Well then, I will see you both soon.” She poked Freya’s nose causing a snowflake to dance on the tip. Freya giggled and waved Elsa good by as the blond left. Honeymaren watched her leave. 

“Um… Honeymaren?” Freya’s voice brought Honeymaren back to earth. 

“Sorry Freya. Let’s go.” She grabbed the child’s hand and made their way through the crowd. 

“Miss Elsa is very pretty.” Freya smiled up at Honeymaren who nodded.

“She defiantly is Freya.”  
*****

Elsa entered the tent. Ryder, Yelena and Kirk (The tribe’s healer) surrounded the pile of furs at the far end.

“There you are! Yelena almost sent me to find you two!” Ryder whispered as he approached Elsa. 

“How is she?” Elsa asked as Ryder avoided her gaze.

“I - I’m not sure Els. Kirk is still examining her and he hasn’t said much, but her eye.” Ryder trailed off. Elsa took a deep breath and made her way towards the older tribes’ members. Yelena turned and placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder to stop her from moving forward. 

“She’s heavily injured. Can you handle it?” Yelena asked referring to the panic Elsa had displayed on simply seeing her mother alive. Elsa gave Yelena a stern look. 

“Yes. I’m fine.” Elsa assured her. Yelena released her shoulder. 

“Ryder. Let’s go.” Ryder stiffened as if he was caught red handed at being up to no good. 

“R-right. See you later Els.” He gave her a small wave and left with his grandmother. Elsa watched them leave.

“The wound is not pretty little spirit.” The old man muttered. Elsa knelt beside him

“What wounds are?” She asked. In front of her laid her mother. Iduna’s breathing was calm and peaceful. Her bandage around her eye was discarded and replaced with a clean wash cloth. “Her eye, is that her only wound?” Elsa asked. Kirk nodded. “Show me.” She demanded. Kirk listened and revealed Iduna’s right eye or, lack thereof.

Elsa felt her stomach turn as she dared not look away. Her mother’s eye was gone. Left behind was an eye socket and a horrid scar. That was not the worst of it.

“A horrid case of frost bite it seems.” Kirk mumbled grabbing the supplies necessary to rewrap the wound. “It is healing. There is no sign of infection however, it does seem rather recent.” He re dressed Iduna’s eye. The former queen did not move at all. 

“Frost bite.” Elsa whispered. When Kirk finished his work, he stood. 

“I will give you some time little spirit. She has had a full dose of dream wine to help with the pain. I can assure you she will not be waking up anytime soon. I suggest you get some rest as well.” He left Elsa alone with her unconscious mother. 

“Oh Mother. What happened to you?” Elsa questioned as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind Iduna’s ear. She laid her head on her mother’s abdomen and cried.  
******

Elsa removed herself from the tent. Red and swollen eyes found Ryder waiting alone drawing stick figures in the soil. He smiled upon noticing her.

“Hey Els! How are you feeling?” He asked smoothing the wrinkles in his pants as he stood. Elsa stared at him.

“Ryder… have you been waiting out here this whole time?” Elsa asked holding her hands close to her chest. Ryder shrugged and gave an awkward smile. 

“Well ya. I mean Maren and Freya were here too but the kid fell asleep like, a few minutes before you came out. I was ordered by my big sis to keep an eye out for you while she brought Freya to her tent ha ha.” He explained. He frowned at Elsa’s guilty expression. “Hey! It’s fine! We wanted to give you space you know? Maren was going to check on you when she got back.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Elsa breathed through her nose.

“I plan on returning to my mother’s side. I was just on my way to my tent to grab a quick… drink.” She mumbled the last part. She went crossed eyed as Ryder shoved his drinking skin in her face. “O-oh Ryder thank you but I.” She started.

“Meant a drink of the alcoholic variety?” he winked at her uncapping his drinking skin. “Anna says you drink when your stressed so I assume you need one.” He tilted his head back and took a large swig. “Phew! That’s some strong stuff!” He smacked his lips and dropped down onto a nearby log. He patted a space next to him signaling Elsa to join. She gave him a tired smile but obliged. 

“Now Ryder, are you trying to get me drunk?” she joked. 

“mmmmm Nahhhh. Just don’t want you drinking alone.” He gave Elsa a sly grin. “That’s just depressing” He handed the skin to Elsa. She eyed it cautiously before grasping it with one hand. After a quick sniff, Elsa downed as much, if not more as Ryder. 

“What?” She asked noticing Ryder staring at her. 

“Slow down there killer. That’s Northuldran moon shine. It will put a grown man on his ass quicker than you can freeze the ground.” He laughed. Elsa gave him a cocky grin holding the skin to her lips.

“Hmmm. Doubt it. I’ll have you know I’ve been drinking since I was eleven.” She leaned over and whispered. “And I didn’t need a baby sitter.” Ryder snatched it from her hands. She gave him an insulted look. 

“Ya, that’s what I’m afraid of. I’ve seen members of our tribe loose themselves to drink. Not a pretty site Els.” He sounded serious. Elsa crossed her arms and huffed clearly annoyed. 

“Aw, Maren’s right. You do pout when you are chastised.” He poked her cheek and Elsa swatted his hand away.

“She’s right about one thing. You are annoying.” Elsa threw back. “Hurry up and take your turn or I’m leaving. The Arendellian whine in my tent is far stronger than whatever you are feeding me anyway.” She sat up straight and held her chin high in attempts to look down on the Northuldran man. Ryder did indeed take his turn.

“Now that’s plain rude Princess. Here I am, sharing my tribes’ delicacy with you, and you throw me insults.” He said dramatically. Elsa swatted his shoulder. The moon shine causing her to become a bit play full. 

“Hush you fool. I saw you take that from Kirk’s tent.” She accused snatching the skin from Ryder’s hands. “Though I can’t blame you. I stole just as much alcohol from the pantry then I care to admit as a girl.” She confessed. 

“Oooo you little thief. No wonder my sister is so smitten over you.” He instantly became quiet. “Oh ummm I mean….. SO! Anna told me you’re into girls. Um… Shit” He slurred awkwardly. Elsa spit out her drink. 

“That little stinker.” Elsa whispered. Both sat in awkward silence. 

“Maren’s going to kill me.” Ryder said more to himself. Elsa’s face was on fire. 

“So.” She started 

“Ya.” Ryder responded.

“Your sister?” Elsa asked. 

“Yep.” Ryder nodded refusing to look at her. 

“Hey you two!” Honeymaren called causing the pair to straighten in horror. 

“Oh no!” Ryder whispered. Elsa shook her head. 

“Just stop talking. For everyone’s sake.” Elsa suggested as she drank more from the skin and slammed it into his chest. He let out a small oof but remained silent. 

“Uh what’s going on?” Maren asked. Elsa stood and stretched. 

“Your brother said drinking alone was unhealthy and took the liberty on obtaining, I might admit, a strong buzz with me.” She swayed a little as she stood. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow at her then looked at her brother. 

“Really Ryder? I asked you to look after her not get her lit.” She scolded. Her brother smiled and shrugged holding up the drinking skin.

“Misery loves company.” He laughed. Honeymaren was about to say something but Elsa’s chuckles stopped her. Elsa instantly stopped when the Northuldran woman glared at her. Elsa put her hands up in defense. 

“Um there’s a little bit left if you um want some?” She said awkwardly. 

“Elsa really?” the blond gave her a shrug

“Anyway, I’m going to go back inside to check on my mom so if you want to come?” Elsa mumbled. Ryder nudged Honeymaren forward. 

“Damsel in distress.” He whispered in his sister’s ear. Honeymaren groaned, snatched the drinking skin and pushed her brother away by his face. “Hey!”

“You both have had enough! Go to bed Ryder.” She laughed. He gave her a big dorky smile and a salute. 

“Aye aye Captain.” Ryder turned and stumbled his way towards his tent. Honeymaren shook her head watching him leave before drinking the rest of what remained of the moon shine. She wiped her mouth and entered the tent after Elsa.   
******

“Where the North wind meets the sea.” Elsa sung quietly to her mother’s sleeping form. The words turned into a soothing hum. 

“Elsa. Staring at her won’t make her wake up any faster.” Honeymaren whispered tiredly. Elsa didn’t look at her. 

“And staring at me won’t make me leave any faster.” Elsa replied. Honeymaren scoffed. “How strange.” Elsa mumbled. 

“Your telling me.” Honeymaren took a sip from another drinking skin she discovered in the tent. “Ew. I don’t think you’re supposed to drink this.” She placed the skin back where she found it. 

“It’s like she hasn’t aged.” Elsa continued her own conversation. Honeymaren made her way over to her friend and glanced over her shoulder. 

“She’s beautiful. You two are identical.” She whispered. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her. Honeymaren looked away. “Um I mean, you have nice skin?” She threw her hands up in the air and walked away from Elsa’s smirk. “I don’t know! You Royals have like good skin regimens or something. Probably why she hasn’t aged.” She sat down with a huff and crossed her arms. “You on the other hand, look like hell.” She told Elsa.

“How charming of you.” Elsa told her through tired eyes. 

“I do my best. Let’s go. You need to sleep.” She demanded. Elsa shook her head. 

“No, it’s fine. I feel fine.” Elsa gave her friend a weak smile. 

“No, it’s not and you don’t.” Honeymaren looped her arm around Elsa’s and forced the blond to stand. Elsa was light as a feather and her recent bout of drinking made her feel like a doll. 

“Honeymaren, I don’t want to leave her.” Elsa slurred. 

“She will be here tomorrow Princess. She needs rest and so do you. Kirk and Yelena will wake us if anything occurs.” Honeymaren reassured her. Elsa gave one last look at her mother and groaned in defeat. She was tired and her head hurt. 

“Alright Maren, you win.” She grasped onto Maren for support. 

“I know. I usually do.” She grinned and led the girl to their tents. When they arrived, the girls noticed Bruni sleeping silently with flames shining brightly over his body. Near him, two bowls of hot soup laid waiting for them. 

“Your brother really is sweet.” Elsa smiled grabbing a bowl and handing it to Honeymaren. Bruni woke and licked his eyeball chirping happily at his friend’s arrival. “Thank you, little guy, for keeping it warm.” Elsa rewarded the small lizard with a few ice flurries that he gulped eagerly before running into Ryder’s tent. 

“He’s alright.” Honeymaren smirked as she drank from her bowl. “I love that little spit fire.” She added on watching Her brother’s tent give off a light glow from the inside. 

“You love that he enjoys picking on Ryder as much as you do. Honestly you two are very much alike.” Elsa smirked through sips. Honeymaren laughed. 

“I really do though. That part just gives him brownie points. I have been practicing trying to reach my eyeball with my tongue but I haven’t had any luck.” She demonstrated making a weird face as she touched the tip of her tongue to her nose. Elsa stared at her then, laughed. A real laugh. Honeymaren smiled and joined her. 

“You and Ryder. Thank you. I don’t know how I would have handled this situation alone.” Elsa said through giggles. Honeymaren shrugged. 

“Laughing helps a lot in hard times. Ryder and I figured that out when we were little.” She explained. Elsa set her bowl aside. 

“Sounds like Anna.” A shadow of sorrow covered her face. Honeymaren nudged her with her shoulder. 

“Are you going to tell her tomorrow? With Gale or…” Honeymaren questioned. Elsa shook her head.

“No. No this is something I have to tell her in person. Something she has to see in person.” She watched Honeymaren nod in agreement

“Smart. That be one hell of an announcement to receive during some important council meeting.” Honeymaren took Elsa’s bowl and set it aside. 

“Exactly.” She yawned. Maren stood and extended her hand out. 

“C’mon. Let’s go to bed.” She helped Elsa stand. “How about you sleep in my tent tonight? Ryder was right, not good to be alone with something like this.” She squeezed Elsa’s hand. The blond looked at their hands then at her. 

“Okay. You two haven’t led me wrong yet.” She smiled as both girls entered Honeymaren’s tent. 

“After you Princess.” Honeymaren gave a slight bow. Elsa gave her a cocky grin. 

“Why thank you. Such a gentlewoman.” They laughed.

“Just get in. I’m tired.” Honeymaren followed her inside and threw herself face first onto her pile of furs. 

“To tired to change?” Elsa inquired. Honeymaren peeked at her from her pillow. 

“Why? Do I smell?” She asked. Elsa rolled her eyes and removed her boots. Then, her tunic. Honeymaren felt her breathing increase at the sight. Elsa’s light thin undershirt showed off months of training with Honeymaren. Muscles were now visible on the girl’s thin abdomen and her arms well, Honeymaren was slightly impressed. “You really are getting stronger Elsa.” Honeymaren mumbled Elsa threw her tunic to the side and slid under the furs next to Honeymaren. 

“Thanks to you.” She whispered. The girl’s stared at each other. “I’ve always prided myself on appearance you know. Not that I openly say that often. I like the muscle look.” Elsa smirked. Honeymaren slowly turned her head away and focused on and invisible point on the roof of her tent. 

“I do too.” She mumbled. 

“I know you do.” Elsa whispered. Honeymaren’s head snapped towards Elsa. “I know you take pride in your training Maren. I think even your brother is jealous. I also know you’re happy with what you just saw.” Elsa purred. Honeymaren pushed herself up onto one arm. 

“Elsa of Arendelle. How much did you actually have to drink?” Honeymaren demanded. Elsa shrugged. 

“Not as much as I use to.” Elsa admitted. Honeymaren rolled her eyes. 

“Are you flirting with me?” She asked. 

“Um. Maybe?” Elsa gave her a sheepish grin. Honeymaren sat all the way up and gave her a questioning look. “Am I doing a bad job?” Elsa seemed almost disappointed. Honeymaren fell back down and covered her eyes with her forearm. 

“Like you could ever do anything wrong.” She mumbled. She felt Elsa shift and felt her weight on her body. Honeymaren opened one eye to find the blond straddling her waist and looking at her curiously. “Oh spirits.” Honeymaren hissed. Elsa leaned down slowly until she was only inches away from Honeymaren’s ear. 

“When I was little, I use to drink to forget but I always remembered. I remember how a certain younger sibling told me your secret.” She laughed. Honeymaren shoved Elsa off of her. Elsa rolled onto her back laughing. 

“GOD DAMMMIT RYDER!” She yelled burying her face into her hands. Elsa was holding her stomach. She was laughing harder now. Elsa calmed and spread her arms out. Tears rolling down her face. “I’m glad you are having such a grand time Elsa.” Honeymaren scowled. Elsa shrugged. 

“It feels so good not to be the awkward one for once.” Elsa was instantly smacked in the face with a pillow. “OOF!” 

“You’re still awkward.” Honeymaren pinned her arms to the ground giving Elsa an evil grin. Elsa laughed. 

“Off! I did not consent!” She laughed. Honeymaren rolled her eyes. 

“bullshit!” She replied. 

“Hey would you two shut…. It…. Woah um.” Ryder began as he poked his head through the tent. “Wow.” He smirked. Honeymaren threw herself off of Elsa. 

“Wait this isn’t what it looks like.” Honeymaren yelled. Elsa propped herself on her elbows. 

“Well it could have been.” Elsa gave Ryder a thumbs up. Ryder looked between her and his sister. 

“Would you pass out already! AND YOU!” Honeymaren yelled at Elsa before glaring at her brother.

“Um… oh …OHHHHH. Oh no.” His sister was already hot on his trail as he tried desperately to run away from her wrath. As the two chased each other around the Northuldran camp, Elsa tucked herself in and fell asleep with an amused smile on her face. It was strange how normal this all felt.   
****  
So. Silliness is usually how my friends deal with trauma. We’ve had a lot lol.  
We are sarcastic assholes to each other even in the most horrid times  
Yes, we started drinking at eleven as well (Don’t judge.)  
I’m also the nerd of the group so I might be stabbed if I keep bringing up Frozen.   
Let me know if you guys are interested. Comments are necessary for my sanity.  
I’m also not going to tip toe around Elsa wondering if being gay is okay. It’s legal in Arendelle (According to forest of shadows) Plus she doesn’t have to worry at providing heirs anymore so who cares? Let the woman be a normal young adult sometimes okay.   
Also sorry for the late update I got hit by a drunk driver haha


	4. Found You

Dragonxcrystals07 – Thank you as Always glad you enjoyed.  
Chuck_vic_Norris – sarcasm is a treasure and keeps one from ending it all haha thank you. I have too much fun.  
UnknownFlowers – Drunk Elsa Is a fun concept. Honeymaren can handle herself just fine 😉 She might even enjoy it.   
Dios_Tubbington – I try my bet to entertain that’s all. Thank you for the compliment!  
20mcdanno_fanatic10 – Your patients has been rewarded  
Thanks for all these comments!!! Here we go! Chapter 4 is up.

Our Future   
Chapter 4  
Found You

Honeymaren yawned before curling up into a ball under her furs. The first glimpse of the sun poked through making her smile. “So warm.” She thought. One of her new favorite things was waking up to the sun’s rays. The new experience made mornings even better. Her nose twitched as something gently ran down the bridge of it. Her eyes fluttered opened and was greeted with two blue orbs staring back at her. 

“Morning.” Elsa whispered as she retreated her hands from Honeymaren’s face. 

“Why good morning Princess. How long have you been up?” she grinned. Elsa shrugged.

“A while. I wanted to check on my mother.” She explained. Honeymaren sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

“Still asleep?” She asked. Elsa nodded. “So…. You came back to my tent?” She offered Elsa a lopsided grin. Elsa rolled onto her back.

“I went by my tent for a few things. However, it seems like Ryder was too intoxicated to realize he fell asleep in the wrong tent.” Elsa laughed. 

“Ahhhh. I see. Why not wake him up?” She watched Elsa smile to herself. 

“I tried. He just mumbled how nice my blankets smelled and fell back asleep.” She explained. Honeymaren made a disgusted face. 

“If I where you I would have dumped a pile of snow on his head.” Honeymaren crossed her arms. Elsa laughed. 

“Jealous?” She asked. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow and moved in closer towards Elsa. 

“Now why would I be jealous when you are in my bed? He’s right though. You do smell nice.” She gave her a taunting smile. Elsa blushed and looked away. “Oh? What’s wrong Princess? You were so flirtatious last night. What happened?” 

“Don’t patronize me.” Elsa flung a pillow at Honeymaren. Her efforts were in vain as the brunette grabbed onto her forearm. Honeymaren yanked Elsa on top of her. 

“I do believe I have every right to do so.” Honeymaren whispered as Elsa fell onto her chest. The blond scrambled onto her forearms and found herself inches from Honeymaren’s face. 

“I’m not good at this sober.” Elsa looked away. 

“Well, if you are uncomfortable.” Honeymaren began but was silenced as Elsa placed a quick peck upon her lips. Honeymaren’s mouth hung open in surprise as Elsa buried her face in the crook of her neck. “Alrighty then.” She muttered happily as she wrapped her arms around Elsa’s waist. 

“Felt like the right thing to do.” Elsa murmured into Honeymaren’s neck. 

“I’m not complaining.” Honeymaren laughed. She ran her hands gently up and down Elsa’s spine. The spirit’s breath slowed as if she was fallen back asleep. “Stay awake snowflake.” Honeymaren whispered reaching down and intertwined her right set of fingers with Elsa’s left. She brought a pale hand to her mouth and gently brushed her lips over the knuckles. Elsa sighed. “You like your hands being touched.” Honeymaren pointed out uncurling Elsa’s hand so she could plant soft kisses on her partner’s palm. She could feel Elsa smile into her neck. Honeymaren took this as an ok to continue. Her lips moved up to Elsa’s sleeved wrist causing her slender fingers to curl into a fist. Honeymaren smirked and lifted the sleeve revealing the soft skin underneath and a rather large scar. Honeymaren paused and sat up taking Elsa’s hand into both of hers. Elsa, who was forced to sit up as well, looked down at her forearm and tensed. She didn’t pull away. “Elsa, what is this?” She asked referring to the vertical six in scar that ran from the base of her wrist upwards. Her eyes narrowed with concern.

“Can you guess?” Elsa questioned as she grabbed the end of her sleeve between her teeth and pulled it over the raised skin. Honeymaren frowned and shook her head. 

“No. Only when you are ready to tell me or, just let the past be past.” Honeymaren placed her arms on Elsa’s shoulders and leaned in to close the distance between their lips. Elsa pulled away last minute and smiled. Honeymaren gave a disappointed scowl. 

“How adorable. Too bad you are not as good at reading the sun as you are at words.” Elsa poked her in the forehead. “The sun rises later at this time of the year.” She pointed out with an evil smirk. Honeymaren cocked her head. Confusion slowly turned to panicked realization. 

“Shit!” Honeymaren nearly threw Elsa off her lap as she jumped to her feet quicker than Elsa thought possible. She watched as Honeymaren scrambled to get dressed and stumbling out of her tent. Elsa began to dress as she heard Ryder receiving a rude awakening. “Ryder! Wake up you dope!” She could hear Honeymaren yell as she crawled towards the entrance. She poked her head out just in time to see Ryder diving out of her own tent and desperately patting at the area where Bruni had just singed his pants after being startled by Honeymaren. 

“Are you kidding me Maren!?” He asked frantically as his sister grabbed his arm. 

“Use that fire he just lit under your ass and get going!” She ordered dragging the taller sibling away. Elsa smiled suddenly missing Anna. Although she didn’t deal with things as harshly as those two, it made her miss lecturing Anna on her bad sleeping habits. 

“Anna. I need to tell her.” Elsa stood; eyebrows furrowed. When would her mother wake up? And how long would it take her to get strong enough to travel to Arendelle. Elsa sighed and began walking towards tent. “Maybe it’s best to send a letter. I can just have Knokk bring her. No, I can’t do that, not with the overview of the treaty going on. Knowing her she will drop everything to come. Ughh. She’s so stubborn! Even if I tell her that we will come soon when Mother is better how can I expect her to just sit around.” Elsa dropped onto a log in front of Kirk’s tent. Elbows on her knees, she rested her head in her palms. 

“Oh, Elsa yes! I can see reason why the kingdom’s treaty with Corona over cannabis issues far greater importance then the revival of our mother who was supposed to be dead for the past six years.” Elsa Spoke enthusiastically to herself attempting to imitate Anna’s bubbly personality as she let herself fall backwards off the log and onto the soft grass behind her. She laid on her back, legs still remaining on the log, and stared up into a sky. 

She watched the clouds lazily roll by. She shut her eyes and breathed in the warm air. “So warm.” Elsa smiled. “Maybe I’ll just wait for Honeymaren here. She seems to always know what to do. Also… So beautiful.” She spoke her too herself and opened her eyes. She looked up with a dreamy smile to see Yelena staring down at her.

“woahhhh!” Elsa yelled. She sat up quickly, hand to her heart and freezing the log.

“Are the voices in your head having actual conversations now?” Yelena questioned. Elsa stood on her knees and blushed. 

“I um… No?” She stammered. Yelena rolled her eyes. 

“You look like a love sick pup.” Yelena crossed her arms. “Seems though my granddaughter actually had a reason for being late this morning that wasn’t her own fault.” Yelena raised an amused eyebrow. Elsa looked horrified. 

“N – no! not what you think! We didn’t do anything. I mean we did something. I mean I was with her! OW!” Elsa was silenced by a smack to the back of the head. She rubbed her skull and winced up at Yelena. “Would you please not do that.” She stood. Yelena turned her back to her.

“When I’m dead. Now let’s go, you also have things to attend to.” Yelena ordered as she walked away. Elsa obediently followed.   
The two women entered Yelena’s tent. Yelena uncovered the dagger Iduna had wielded. She held it out towards Elsa. “Don’t touch. Just look.” Yelena warned. Elsa did. She swallowed as the familiar hissing passed through her ears. She felt her chest tighten as a feeling of dread washed over her. She took a shaky step backwards, her body trying to recoil like a wild animal to fire. “ELSA!” Yelena’s voice snapped her out of her trance. Apparently, Yelena was calling out to her the whole time.

“Do you hear that.” She asked. Yelena said nothing. “You don’t hear that.” Elsa frowned

“What do you hear.” Yelena asked. Elsa shook her head.

“I’m not sure exactly. Almost like a bunch of small screaming. It’s…. unsettling.” Elsa explained. Yelena nodded. 

“This weapon contains dark magic. It explains why Nokk could not get to you when it was around. It’s nullifies light spirits. It’s made by human hands and for dark purposes Elsa.” Yelena placed the dagger back into its hidden spot. “I never thought in my lifetime I’d see such a disgusting tool.” 

“How would my mother get such a thing?” Elsa questioned. 

“I was hoping you could tell me Elsa.” Yelena stated. 

“I don’t recognize this at all.” Elsa admitted. 

“I figured as much. Hopefully you can ask her. She’s up.” Yelena revealed. Elsa’s eyes grew wide.

“What! You didn’t tell me? How long!” Elsa nearly shouted. Yelena raised a hand to silence her. 

“An hour or so.” She told her. Elsa looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin. “I tried to find you but you were…. busy. Also, I needed to discuss this with you before you talked to her so you could ask the right questions.” Yelena explained. 

“Questions? What questions?” Elsa asked frantically. Yelena paused before looking straight into Elsa’s eyes.

“Question’s such as why would your own mother hold such a dangerous weapon to her daughter’s throat?” She was rewarded with a glare.

“She did not recognize me.” Elsa defended Iduna. 

“Is that truly what you think?” Yelena asked. Elsa felt anger rise in her chest but felt herself numb.

“Elsa? Please! Don’t make me do this!” Iduna’s voice vibrated through her head. She jumped as Yelena placed her hand on Elsa’s shoulder. 

“Just remember, don’t think too far ahead.” Yelena began.

“But keep your judgement strong.” Elsa finished. It was one of the first phrases Honeymaren spoke to here before they began sparing lessons. “Okay.” 

“Go to her then. I’ll be here if you need me. We all will be.” Yelena gave a small smile. Elsa returned it.

“I know. Thank you.” With that, Elsa left and made her way to Kirk’s tent. Yelena’s words troubled her but not as much as her mother’s dagger. “Why would she have such a thing?” Elsa questioned. She saw Kirk exit his tent. He waved to her. Elsa returned the gesture. 

“Hello little spirit.” The older man smiled down at her. 

“How is she.” Elsa asked hesitantly. 

“Why don’t you see for yourself.” He encouraged her to enter. She gave her thanks and continued. She entered silently and stood by the door way holding her breath. Iduna was upright dressed in a baggy long sleeve shirt. No doubt a Northuldran spare. She drank from a bowl and placed it beside her when finished. She looked up at Elsa and froze. Her one eye hard at work examining the girl before her. She relaxed and smiled. 

“Look at you. You’re practically glowing.” Iduna Gave a toothy grin. Elsa felt her lip quivering. The thought of the dagger shattered at her mother’s smile. It was her. It was her mother. She was there alive staring at her. Elsa made her way towards Iduna trembling. Iduna watched as Elsa dropped to her knees in front of her. Tears threatened to fall from Elsa’s blue eyes as she fought the urge. 

“Is it really you?” Elsa asked Iduna’s smile softened. 

“I want to ask the same thing my darling.” Iduna’s eye began to form her own tears. Elsa squeezed her arms shut and fell into her mother’s arms. 

“Mother!” She cried gripping onto the older woman’s shirt. Iduna wrapped her arms around her crying daughter. “I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you!” Elsa sobbed. Iduna just held on tight. 

“Shhh. It’s alright Elsa. It’s okay.” Iduna cooed. Elsa pulled back so she could look at her mother.

“N- no. It’s not! It’s been six years! Six Years since you left Anna and me. You have no idea how hard it has been without you and papa. If it wasn’t for- If it wasn’t for Anna.” She choked out as her tears slowed. 

“You both are together no?” Iduna determined. Elsa nodded. 

“Mhm” She hummed. 

“Where is she?” Iduna asked.

“Back in Arendelle. I wanted to tell her about you in person, to have you seen in person instead of having Gale give her a hand written note.” Elsa explained. As if on cue. Gale ushered through the tent and swirled happily around Iduna. 

“Ahhhh, hello old friend.” Iduna smiled 

“Gale! Not now!” Elsa scowled. Iduna gave her a confused look. 

“You named the wind spirit Gale?” She chuckled. Elsa gave her a bashful smile. 

“Well no, not exactly. A friend did. Um Olaf.” Elsa tried to explain. Iduna’s pressed her lips together.

“Olaf?” Iduna had a thoughtful look. “You… and Anna’s snowman.” She concluded.

“Yes! You remember?” She smiled hopefully. Iduna nodded but looked away. 

“You brought him to life.” The smile on Elsa’s face fell at her mother’s matter of fact tone. Iduna looked at her and Elsa caught What she thought was a hint of sadness. 

“I didn’t even know I did it at first. I was just as shocked as Anna when the little snowman ran up to me and introduced himself.” Elsa smiled at the memory. “He’s a hand full. He’s like a little child.” 

“So, he’s still in the same form as when you two use to make him as little girls.” Iduna seemed to be talking more to herself than to her daughter. 

“Form? I suppose so. I mean he’s just a snowman. Well, not just a snowman he’s a special…. Um… snowman?” Elsa gave a sheepish grin as she rubbed the back of her neck. Iduna blinked at her. Elsa blushed before snapping her fingers. “Right! Like this.” Elsa moved to the side of her mother and crossed her legs Indian stile. “May I?” Elsa pointed to a small basin of water near her mother. Iduna nodded and passed the basin over.

Iduna watched Elsa sit cross legged and hold her hands out inches over the water. “What are you doing darling?” 

“It’s sort of something new I’ve been attempting with my powers.” Elsa explained focusing on her hands. 

“New.” Iduna backed away slightly. Elsa gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry. I have control.” Elsa explained and focused on the task in front of her. With a deep breath the water began to freeze from the bottom up. As it reached the top, Elsa exhaled causing a white dusting on the surface. Elsa smiled and looked towards her mother who gazed back with curious eyes. 

“Okay so, Olaf.” Elsa touched the surface of the frozen basin. Iduna smiled as a mini figure appeared on the surface. Iduna’s Eyes opened in amazement as it ran towards the edge of the basin and looked up at her waving. 

“Hi! I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!” It called up. The sound of Iduna’s chuckling made Elsa giddy. It was like she was eight again making her mother proud. It waddled back and forth waving at invisible entities.

“What is he doing?” Iduna asked. Elsa gave a proud smile. 

“He’s talking to people around Arendelle castle. Water has memory and I have a direct link with Olaf since I made him. So, I thought maybe there could be a way to use water to bring up his memories. soon I realized it showed him in his present thoughts.” Elsa explained. 

“Elsa …. That’s amazing.” Iduna watched the little snowman begin to bounce up and down in pure joy as he ran towards something the two could not see. He reached up and began walking as if he was holding someone’s hand. Elsa gave a small laugh. 

“And if I know who he’s thinking about in his heart.” Elsa began to conjure a figure near Olaf who was revealed to be the entity holding onto the little snowman’s hand from above. “Then I can make them appear as well.” She smiled. Her mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Is that?” Tears flooded from Iduna’s left eye. Elsa’s eyes glassed over at her mother’s reaction to Olaf looking up at a woman in a long gown.

“He only ever feels like that when he sees Anna or me.” Elsa explained. She had frozen the two figures where they were. Carefully, she unfroze Anna from the basin and separated her from Olaf. She gently handed the figure to her mother.

“My baby.” Iduna choked as she carefully took Anna’s figure from her older daughter’s hands. “Look at her. She’s stunning!” Her eyes moved towards the crown on her head. “Elsa. This crown.” She saw her daughter give a bashful smile. 

“Yep. It was yours. Then mine. Now, It’s hers as Arendelle’s queen.” Elsa brought her knees up to her chest. 

“You gave your crown to your sister.” Iduna stated as she played with the frozen hair piece. 

“I did.” She admitted. 

“Why Elsa?” Iduna did not seem angry or even surprised. She seemed extremely curious. 

“The spirits choose us. One to rule over Arendelle and one over Northuldra. Two bloodlines that have merged.” Elsa chuckled. “Though Anna will always be the people’s queen and It seems I’m destined to be beaten by Yelena for the rest of my life. I didn’t need Ahtohallan to tell me that.” She frowned as she saw her mother’s jaw clench. 

“Ahtohallan?” Iduna asked in a low tone. Elsa nodded. 

“Yes. Anna and I, we found your ship. We know you and father were looking for Ahtohallan. I found your letter.” She was confused. Her mother was acting as though she knew something yet nothing at all. “Mother… Where is Father?” She asked. Iduna straightened. 

“I can’t remember.” Iduna answered. Elsa raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you remember?” Elsa asked. Iduna gripped Anna’s figure with both hands and started to tremble. 

“I remember the pain I felt when I lost you two.” Iduna bit her bottom lip. Elsa reached for her mother with her hand when a light caught her eye. The tiny figure of Anna began to glow in her mother’s hands catching both women’s attention. Iduna pulled it away from her chest. Elsa noticed Olaf’s figure glow as well. “Elsa?” Iduna asked. The blond shook her head. 

“I… I don’t think this is me. At least, I don’t know how I’m doing it?” She watched as Olaf fell apart on top of the frozen basin. Elsa moved closer as a new figure was formed by the broken pieces. A small child in a formal suit appeared. He looked to be about twelve. “Who is this boy?” She asked out loud. 

“Elsa. Move away.” Iduna warned. Elsa looked at her mother with confusion. 

“Found you.” The little boy’s voice caused Elsa to jump. She slowly turned her head to see the boy looking up at Iduna.

“Elsa. Where is the dagger?” Iduna asked not taking her eyes off the child. Elsa didn’t answer. 

“You’re talking.” Elsa spoke down to the tiny figure as she reached for it.

“Elsa.” Her mother warned from behind her. Her fingers froze as the child turned his face towards her. It looked up at her and her blood turned cold. It wasn’t like any of her snowy figures that she had created before. The child seemed, real. He wore a gray and black suite with icy white hair and his skin. His skin was so pale he looked like a corpse. The worst part however, was his eyes. 

He looked up at her with two blue tinted eyes. One was pale yellow, lifeless. The other, the right, took on the appearance of her own icy blue. He gave her a wide, frightening smile. 

“I found you, both of you.” He held up his hand. Iduna quickly reacted and threw the tiny Figurine of Anna across the tent before jumping over Elsa. “Boom.” He snapped his fingers and the figurine exploded. Shards of ice flew ripping apart the edges of the tent. 

Elsa opened her eyes and looked up at her mother who hovered over her with a pained expression. Her eyes grew wide as blood began to drip on her face. “MOTHER!” She yelled as she Iduna leaned into her gripping a bloodied shoulder. 

“Why look at that…. you’ve been impaled.” The child laughed Iduna gripped her wounded shoulder and glared at the boy.

“Elsa. Where is my dagger?” Iduna asked, not taking her eyes off of the child. 

“It’s in Yelena’s tent. What is going on!?” Elsa yelled. The boy raised both his hands and clapped them together. 

“Elsa! Down!” Iduna yelled. Elsa reacted quicker this time and threw up an ice shield as the whole basin exploded. When it was quite Elsa released her magic and looked around the destroyed tent. The figurines and basin all destroyed. 

“ELSA!” Yelena yelled. Elsa and Iduna saw the Elder and a few other concerned Northuldran making their way through the destroyed tent. “What on earth happened!?”

“I don’t know!” Elsa explained horrified. She had no control over the situation. She felt panic rise in her chest. 

“It wasn’t Elsa!” Iduna cried out in pain. Elsa’s panic turned to worry.

“Please help! She’s been hurt!” Elsa yelled. Kirk was by their side. Yelena as well. 

“Let’s move her to a different tent.” Kirk said as he helped Iduna stand. 

“Can you walk Mother?” Elsa was right by her side. Iduna gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Yes love. It’s not that bad. It just grazed me.” She explained. 

“Even so.” Kirk began. “I’d like to avoid infection in your current state.” 

“Elsa.” Yelena began. “I need you to stay put and tell me what happened.” 

“But I.” Elsa began. She looked at her mother. 

“I will be alright Elsa.” She smiled. Elsa still shaken from the events, reluctantly agreed and Kirk took Iduna away. Elsa explained the past half hour or so to Yelena as Tribes members cleaned up the debris.

“I honestly have no idea what it means.” Elsa had begun pacing back and forth while telling the story. 

“A vision maybe?” Yelena offered. “It said it found you.” 

“It said it found both of us.” Elsa said. “Whatever it was.” Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. Yelena hummed in understanding. 

“I have a feeling Iduna can tell us more.” She began to walk towards the tent where Kirk had brought Iduna. Elsa quickly followed. They entered the tent to see Iduna with her baggy shirt removed. She held up a blanket to cover her chest has Kirk worked on her shoulder. 

“How is it?” Elsa asked. Iduna was swaying, no doubt from a quick shot of dream wine, but otherwise seemed fine. 

“Needs a few stitches.” Kirk replied as he began. Iduna flinched with every poke to her skin. Elsa sat beside her mother as her shoulder was sewn up. She grabbed her hand. 

“You say that wasn’t Elsa’s doing. Then whose was it Iduna?” Yelena waisted no time. Elsa looked from Yelena to her mother. Iduna looked away. 

“Mother you need to tell us the truth. You need to tell me about that boy and the dagger.” Elsa said sternly. Iduna looked at her with unfocused eyes. 

“That was no boy. He is the creation of a very powerful person. He displays the anger and rage that has consumed her.” Kirk finished and gently wrapped Iduna’s shoulder. “He’s after me because I stole her dagger.” Iduna explained. Elsa pressed her lips together.

“Mother… who is she?” The questioned scared her. 

“If She knows where I am, she will eventually come. Once again, I’ve put you and Anna in danger.” Iduna explained.

“Mother stop avoiding the question. Who is she?” Elsa pressed. Iduna took a deep breath.

“I wish I had a little more time to appreciate this reality before telling you.” Iduna gave a sad smile. Elsa shook her head in confusion.

“Speak sense Iduna. This is no game.” Yelena ordered. Elsa watched as her mother chuckled. 

“Ever the stern Elder you’ve always been Yelena.” Iduna grinned. 

“And you are still the troublesome brat I remembered.” Yelena scoffed. “Your daughters didn’t fall far from the tree.” Yelena crouched before the younger woman. “Now for their sake. Tell us why they are in danger.” She said. Iduna nodded and squeezed Elsa’s hand. 

“That boy is Olaf. The Olaf I know.” Iduna explained. Elsa let go of her hand and stared at her. “He’s from a different time Elsa. My time. My world. I’m sorry my love but I’m not the mother that you remember.” 

END

I had to start the actual story.   
It’s been two weeks since I’ve posted haha. Work has been insane! I love it though.   
It’s good to have things back to normal after the car accident.  
Skiing season! Though with a broken rib I was told maybe not ☹  
I hope it makes sense? Well it really shouldn’t at the moment.   
I’m not really a writer. More of a thinker hehe.   
It’s really nice out today.  
Thank you for all the comments I love reading them throughout the day.  
Keep em coming 😊


	5. She Suits You

**Hola! updating after a while. Had the flu ew.**   
**Don't forget to follow and comment. Feed back is loooooved.**

**Chapter 5**   
**She suits you**

"W-what." Elsa stared at her mother and gently let go of her hand. Iduna sighed.

"I'm form the past Elsa. Judging by your age I would say about seven years or so." Iduna confessed. Elsa stared blankly at her.

"You lost your memories, that's all." Elsa forced a smile. Iduna shook her head.

"I wish that was true. I'm sorry I gave you false hope." She watched Elsa back away.

"I don't understand Mother. The past? A different reality? You're not. You're you. You're alive and." Elsa paused. "Look exactly the way I remembered." Elsa finished in realization.

"Yes. I'm from a past where your father and I never set sail to Ahtohallan. It was however, a thought until she walked into our lives." Iduna explained. "We thought she could help. Instead She turned both you and your sister against us."

"She?" Elsa swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Ahtohallan's creator, Ahto herself." Iduna explained.

"Hmmm. So, the legends are true." Yelena pondered.

"Ahto? A person created Ahtohallan? How is that possible?" Elsa asked.

"Magic. Dark magic" Yelena muttered. Iduna nodded.

"I can assure you she is not human. That woman is a monster." Iduna spat.

"I've been to Ahtohallan Mother. It showed me truths about you and father, the truth between Northuldra and Arendelle. There was no woman, just memories." Elsa explained. Iduna looked thoughtful.

"She came to our time from the future. I can only assume it was this future. She's trying to find her way back." Iduna let out a shaky breath. "And she's using my daughters to do it. Adgar, he tried so hard to save your past self Elsa but your heart was so full of rage. Ahto was able to utilize that and he." Iduna's fought to hold back tears. "He didn't make it."

"What your saying is madness." Elsa felt her tears fall.

"Elsa." Yelena walked placed an arm on her forearm. The girl pulled her arm away.

"Don't. Please." Elsa turned from the older women wrapping her arms around herself.

"Elsa. You are letting your emotions and panic cloud your judgment." Yelena scolded as ice formed under Elsa's feet. The blond shook head and dismissed the ice.

"I'm sorry. Can we continue this later? I need to step outside." Elsa left without receiving and answer.

"That girl is a real handful." Yelena murmured.

"Still. You are doing a lot better at showing her the ways of life than I've ever had. I can tell. That, and you are not afraid or intimidated by her." Iduna pointed out. Yelena scoffed.

"She's just another hot-headed youth. What about you Iduna. Do you fear Elsa?" Yelena asked and raised her eyebrow in question as Iduna began to laugh.

"Which one? Depending on who you choose, yes, I am terrified." She admitted.  
"We have a lot to talk about." Yelena declared. Iduna nodded in agreement

"Yes, I suppose we do."

*****

Honeymaren trudged through the water with nothing but her chest wrap on and her pants hiked up to her knees. She threaded her fingers through the fishing net and began dragging in the large catch.

"Oh good! This should be plenty if Ryder scored just as much." Honeymaren said proudly as she began to untangle the fish from the net. She began skinning and gutting her catch one by one. She paused as she heard footsteps approaching and rolled her eyes. "Ryder, I swear if you came back here with not a single skinned fish I'm going to." She was silenced as two slender arms wrapped around her bare torso.  
"Why, hello there, Princess." Honeymaren smirked at the blond hair out of the corner of her eye. Elsa said nothing as she placed her forehead on Honeymaren's back and sighed. Honeymaren sat back in Elsa's embrace. "You are like my own personal ice pack." She laughed as Elsa placed her chin on Maren's shoulder and pouted.

"Har har." Elsa mocked. Honeymaren wiggled her eyebrows at her. Elsa rolled her eyes. "That's a lot of fish."

"Care to help prep them before I haul them back home?" Honeymaren knew the answer. Elsa wanted nothing to do with gutting fish. What she did not expect is to turn around and see Elsa's red nose and puffy eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked placing a knuckle under her chin and gently lifting her head so she would look at her. "Are you worried about your mom?"

"I'm worried about everything and everyone." Elsa mumbled as a tear fell. Honeymaren sighed and pulled the blond onto her lap.

"Come here." Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa who fell into the embrace. She felt Elsa's small breaths on her neck and it made her shiver.

"You smell like sunshine." Elsa whispered into her neck.

"The sun smells like sweat and trout fingers?" She stuck her tongue out and wiggled her fingers in front of Elsa's face.

"Ew Maren. Knock it off." Elsa made a disgusted face but laughed as she batted Honeymaren's fingers away.

"You love my antics." Honeymaren laughed along with her.

"I really do Honeymaren. I never thought I could make a friend like you." She whispered. Honeymaren leaned in closer.

"Ah is that what I am? Just a friend?" Honeymaren asked with a wicked smile on her face. Elsa gently pushed Honeymaren onto her back. Elsa's cheeks were flustered as she placed her hands on Honeymaren's bare stomach. Honeymaren held her breath as Elsa moved her hands upwards and over her wrapped chest making the brunette shiver.

"A very good friend." Elsa purred as she made eye contact with Maren. She cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss the woman underneath her. Honeymaren grinned through the kiss and placed an arm around Elsa and pulled her close. Her other hand was curled into the fifth spirit's hair allowing her to deepen the kiss. Elsa tried her best to follow Honeymaren's lead. Honeymaren noticed and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Elsa jumped back with a grunt, a surprised look on her face. Honeymaren fell back laughing.

"I-I'm so sorry Elsa!" Honeymaren snorted and covered her mouth trying to suppress the laughter. "I just couldn't resist! You're so cute." She laughed. Elsa cocked her head to the side.

"You think I have no idea what I'm doing do you?" Elsa gave an evil grin. Honeymaren stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. I've just been wanting to kiss you for so long." Honymaren reached up and cupped Elsa's cheek.

"Then why stop?" Elsa asked innocently.

"I just understand you know? I understand how big this is for you. You haven't told me much but, I just… I understand and don't want to ruin whatever it is we have going on. I guess I feel like I need to make you laugh." Honeymaren explained. Elsa smiled.

"Maren." Elsa pushed her knee into Honeymaren groin causing the brunette to slightly arch her back. "Being locked in your room for thirteen years gives you plenty of time to figure out the female body." Elsa whispered in her ear. Honeymaren couldn't help herself. She grabbed the blond and switched positions.

"You are too much." Honeymaren began nibbling on Elsa's neck. The blond let out a sigh as she dug her nails into Honeymaren's back. Small snowflakes began to fall. "feels good." Honeymaren shivered.

"Hmmmm." Elsa hummed as she reached for Maren's lips once more. Honeymaren placed a hand at the end of Elsa's shirt, fully prepared to reach underneath, when a splash of water was dumped on them. The two girls scrambled to their feet mortified.

"What. The. Hell!" Honeymaren hissed in anger at her grinning brother. Ryder placed a hand on his hip.

"Well looky here. I'm over on the other side of the river, working my butt off, and I come back to see you rolling around on the ground sucking Elsa's face off." He winked at Elsa who covered her face in embarrassment.

"If there is a god please make me disappear." She murmured into her hands.

"Elsa shut it! and YOU!" She quickly placed Ryder in a head lock. "What is WRONG with you!?"

"The list is long." Elsa murmured from behind.

"Ow ow ow! Let me go you brute!" Ryder yelled prompting Honeymaren to squeeze harder.

"Elsa! Give me a trout! I'm going to beat him with it!" Honeymaren gave a wicked smile.

"WHAT!?" Both Ryder and Elsa yelled in union.

"Elsaaaaaa. Save meeeee!" Ryder was now frantically trying to pull her off. Elsa gave an annoyed sigh and with a wave of her hand, a small snow flurry formed between the two siblings pushing them apart. "Jeez Maren!" He walked towards Elsa rubbing his neck. "Why do you always have to be so violent? You need to take some lessons from Elsa." He went to place an arm around Elsa's shoulder. Before Ryder had a chance to think, He was being thrown over the blonde's shoulder and into the river. He came up sputtering. Elsa confidently stood in front of him with a challenging smirk.

"Honeymaren is better at teaching." She said holding out her hand to help him out. Honeymaren laughed and Ryder offered a goofy smile.

"I deserved that." He said grabbing onto her hand.

"Wrong move Snowflake." Honeymaren called out. Elsa looked at her and raised an eyebrow before she was dragged into the water by Ryder.

"Gahh!" She hit the water hard but Ryder quickly helped her to the surface. Elsa brushed her hair from her face and struggled to speak.

"Incoming!" Ryder yelled as Honeymaren jumped into the water. All three began laughing when she surfaced. Honeymaren swam up to Elsa and kissed her mid laugh. Elsa pulled back wide eyed. "Sneak attack!" Ryder was already attempting to push his sister underwater. Elsa jumped on his back giggling pulling them both back into the water. Ryder surfaced and shook the water out of his hair as Honeymaren lazily floated over behind Elsa.

"You are getting stronger." Honeymaren said as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa let herself float lazily in Maren's arms.

"You think so?" She asked with a blush.

"I think so! I'm a pretty heavy guy." Ryder was tapping the side of his head trying to get water out. Elsa smiled at the two.

"I feel stronger… physically." Elsa swirled her fingers through the water leaving tiny trails of ice. "Mentally I could do better." She admitted.

"What are you talking about! You seem pretty well put together for someone who overcame a snow blown panic attack and crazy spirits" Ryder offered.

"Ya. Compared to you." Honeymaren mumbled resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "What my brother is trying to say, is you've been through a lot. It's ok to feel a little overwhelmed sometimes but things are getting better right?" Honeymaren felt Elsa slide from her grip. The young spirit turned to her friends with a frown.

"Not really. My mother isn't really my mother. She says she's from the past. A past where the Ahtohallan's creator has basically convinced me to kill my parent's and now she's trying to return to this time to probably kill us all." Elsa blurted out. Honeymaren and Ryder stared at her.

"Well that doesn't seem like things are getting better at all." Ryder pointed out avoiding His sister's death glare.

*****

"She's happy." Iduna pointed out as she watched the trio from afar after arriving by the river only minutes before.

"Yes, she is." Yelena agreed. "Apparently, so is my granddaughter." Yelena dead panned as she watched Honeymaren wrap her arms around Elsa in the water.

"I can't believe she's letting them so close to her." Iduna gave a sad smile.

"Iduna. If what you told me is true, we do not have time to admire what your daughter could have been." She reminded her.

"It's getting late. We can discuss this with them tomorrow. For now, let them have their fun." Iduna turned and began to head back to camp.

"You don't think she can win if she where to encounter her past self." Yelena concluded. Iduna froze.

"I can tell just by watching her." Iduna looked back towards Elsa smiling in Honeymaren's arms. "Her heart will not allow her to kill."  
Elsa explained the situation to the Nattura siblings as they made their way back to camp. At some point on the way back Elsa had intertwined her fingers with Honeymaren's who accepted without question.

"That's really freaky Els." Ryder shivered as Elsa told them about her encounter with the other Olaf. "It's like one of those stories about lost spirit children or something."

"Lost spirit children?" Elsa asked squeezing Honeymare's hand.

"I'll tell you the tale another time Snowflake." Honeymaren nudged her sensing her curiosity.

"Daw that's adorable." Ryder gave a lopsided grin at the nickname.

"You're such a sap." Honeymaren gave her brother a friendly shove but gave Elsa a confused look as she stopped. "What's up?" She asked watching a small group of people by one of the lit fires in the camp. Little Freya was sitting upon Iduna's lap telling her what seemed to be quite an elaborate story. Elsa watched her mother, well, a version of her mother, smile down at the child.

"I need to apologize to her. I stormed out like a child before she had chance to tell me everything." Elsa admitted letting go of Honeymaren's hand but didn't move.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Honeymaren asked. Elsa nodded. Ryder took this as a sign to bringing the rest of the fish over to the drying area.

"I would like that Maren." She smiled. "Though I think we should keep our relationship to ourselves for now… I don't know how she would feel if." She began.

"If you had a thing for woman?" Honeymaren finished. Elsa nodded.

"I never got a chance to tell her. Besides, as heir I was supposed to marry a man and have children." She explained.

"Hmmmm. Sounds boring." Honeymaren grinned. "But I get it I think." As to say thank you, Elsa gave her a quick kiss and led Honeymaren towards her mother and Freya.

"Elsa! Maren!" Freya crawled out of Iduna's lap and ran up to the two. Iduna watched her jump into Honeymaren's arms. The brunette threw the girl in the air, causing the child to squeal in delight before resting the five year old on her hip.

"Hello Freya. How has your day been going?" Honeymaren asked as they made their way towards Iduna. Elsa offered her a small smile. Iduna returned it.

"I'm Great! I was telling Elsa's mommy all about you guys! She asked me my favorite thing about Elsa and I said Everything!" Freya threw her hands up in the air dramatically. Honeymaren sat down on the other side of the fire with the girl as Elsa sat by her mother and focused her gaze on Honeymaren. Iduna gave her a side glance but said nothing.

"Oh ya? And what did you say about me?" Honeymaren asked. Freya's mismatched eyes lit up.

"I said that the only one who likes Elsa as much as me is you!" Freya said proudly.

"Oh… great." Honeymaren swallowed and glanced at Elsa who face palmed

"Uh huh and how you guys are always having sleep overs in your tent and." Freya's words turned into a muffle as Honeymaren covered the girl's mouth.

"On that note, let's go see if Ryder needs help cooking the trout I caught today." She offered standing and setting the child on the ground. Freya's face lit up.

"Oh oh oh! Can I skin one! I'm getting better at it!" Freya asked as Honeymaren led her away.

"She reminds me of Anna." Iduna broke the silence between them.

"haha Ya. She does." Elsa smiled.

"She looks up to you two." Iduna smiled.

"I know. Honeymaren tries her best to make sure she is properly taken care of and looked after. Her mother is very ill." Elsa explained.

"Honeymaren is a kind girl." Iduna glanced at Elsa.

"She is." Elsa agreed.

"Very beautiful." Iduna smirked.

"She is." Elsa agreed. Her eyes grew wide at realizing what she had just agreed too. "uh. I mean. She's nice to look at." Elsa silently slapped herself.

"I saw you two down by the river." Iduna confessed. Elsa's turned her head so fast towards her mother she almost fell off the log. "With Ryder. But I saw her holding you." Iduna continued. Elsa let out a relieved breath.

"Oh." Was all she could muster. Iduna raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, good thing I didn't appear earlier it seems." She was getting too much joy out of this. Elsa's face had turned fifty shades of red.

"N-nothing happened. We were just … talking?" Elsa tried her best to win this fight but it was no use. She was caught.

"Calm down Elsa I'm only teasing you. She seems like a respectable woman. I'm happy for you." Iduna admitted. Elsa' s jaw dropped.

"Wait. What?" Elsa asked.

"I think she suits you." Iduna said with a shrug.

"You don't sound surprised." Elsa deadpanned. Iduna leaned back and gave her a serious look.

"Really Elsa? You've never showed any interest in men." Iduna pointed out. She nodded her head towards the people around them. "You are no longer queen Elsa. You are not obligated to marry. You are here, In Northuldra." Iduna explained. Elsa smiled to herself.

"Ya, I know. I know you're not the mother I remember but I was still afraid of what you thought." Elsa admitted shyly. Iduna wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulder and pulled her close. Elsa excepted.

"I'm just happy I get to hold you." Iduna told her. Just then, Honeymaren, Ryder and Freya returned with plate of cooked trout.

"Food time!" Freya yelled.

"Freya and I would like to present the tastiest dish ever!" Ryder handed out plates to Elsa and Iduna. Honeymaren went to sit by herself when she felt Elsa grab her hand.

"Sit with me." She gently ordered. Honeymaren stared at her uncertain and glanced at Iduna who gave the young Northuldran woman a wink.

"Of course, Snowflake." Honeymaren gave her a wide smile and took her seat besides Elsa. Everyone ate and talked. Freya soon fell asleep in Ryder's lap prompting the man to bring her to bed.

"I think it's time we go to sleep as well." Iduna set her plate aside and stood.

"But, Mother. Shouldn't we take this time to discuss things?" Elsa asked standing up as well. Iduna shook her head.

"There is time my darling. Time to gather Anna and discuss it together I assure you." She said giving her daughter a hug before calling to Honeymaren. "Please look after her."

"Of course. Now and forever"

END


	6. I Promise

**Chapter 6**  
 **I Promise!**  
 **CHAPTER WARNING – RATED M**  


“Look aft her.” Iduna gave her a kind smile. Both Elsa and Honeymaren looked at each other, blushed, and quickly looked away.   


“Of course. Now and forever.” Honeymaren sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. Elsa stepped forward.   


“But Mother! Are you sure this is the best choice in action? It was hard for me to believe what you said was true.” Elsa held her hands close and shook her head. “No, I still don’t.”   


Iduna waited for Elsa to continue sensing that her daughter had a lot on her mind. Although, she already suspected that. Honeymaren gave her an empathetic look but it disappeared when Elsa stepped forward with a determined look.   


“However, if what you are saying is true, and such a threat does exist, I can not let it near Northuldra OR Arendelle! I need to protect everyone!” Elsa declared. Honeymaren smiled feeling a sense of pride in the girl before her. Iduna took a shaky breath.   


“You don’t think She can win if she where to face her past self, do you?” Yelena’s voice rang through Iduna’s head.   


“Elsa, tell me. Could you face your past without succumbing to your fear? Your rage?” Iduna’s question gave her pause. The three women stood in silence by the fire. Honeymaren shout glances at the mother and daughter duo suddenly feeling very out of place. She noticed Elsa unconsciously touch her forearm where Honeymaren had discovered the scar. Elsa squeezed her forearm and clenched her jaw.   


“I’m not sure if I understand. Face? I’ve never looked away.” Elsa looked at her mother. “But I can forgive. Just like I’ve forgiven you and Father.” She faced Iduna, refusing to look away. The older woman gave a sad smile.   


“Enjoy your night Elsa. Tomorrow we shall travel to Arendelle and I will tell you everything.” Iduna promised. Elsa nodded.   


“And I will listen, no matter how much it hurts.” Elsa held her hand out for her mother as a promise. Iduna shook her head smiling, and took her daughter’s hand pulling her into a hug. The blond stiffened.   


“I’m so happy I got to see your true self.” Iduna whispered. Elsa slowly wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed back. “Now enjoy your night you two.” Iduna winked. Elsa pulled away and held her hands up in defense.   


“I – I – I. Please stop.” Elsa squeaked. Honeymaren laughed and flung her arm around Elsa’s shoulder.   


“Don’t worry I’ll look after her!” Honeymaren gave Iduna a huge smile and a thumbs up. Elsa buried her hands into her face.   


“Why?” She mumbled. Iduna laughed.   


“Good night you two. Try to keep your nightly activities to a minimal, we need to get moving tomorrow.” Iduna grinned and walked off leaving Elsa frozen to the ground, literally.  


“So…. you going to unthaw my feet or?” Honeymaren poked Elsa in the side causing the blond to jump.   


“Sorry.” Elsa unfroze them.   


“It’s alright.” Honeymaren assured her. “Embarrassed?”   


“Yes! I mean, no! not of you, not of us. The thought of us? No that’s wrong I.” Elsa was silenced as Honeymaren gently placed her lips onto hers. Elsa closed her eyes as her anxiety drained away. Honeymaren pulled away and gave Elsa a gentle smile.   


“And?” Honeymaren asked. Elsa stared at her dazed.   


“I don’t remember what I was going to say.” Elsa admitted. Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa’s waist and pulled her closer.   


“Hmmmm. Well maybe it wasn’t important.” Honeymaren kissed her forehead before looking around suspiciously.   


“What’s wrong?” Elsa raised an eyebrow. Honeymaren shrugged.   


“Just wondering why Ryder hasn’t appeared to ruin this moment” Honeymaren explained.   


“Well, maybe we should head to your tent if you are worried.” Elsa’s shyness seemed to have also been extinguished by Honeymaren’s lips.   


“Tired already?” Honeymaren taunted.   


“Well, Mother did say we need to be up early tomorrow and unlike you, I’m usually on time.” Honeymaren pulled back placing her hand on her chest dramatically.   


“That hurt, I’m extremely attentive I will have you know.” She defended. Elsa rolled her eyes.   


“On what besides fighting?” Elsa challenge. Honeymaren’s face fell into a serious look.  


“I pay attention to you ya know.” Honeymaren grabbed Elsa’s left arm and kissed the back of her hand. Elsa it her bottom lip as Honeymaren gently messaged the fabric over her scar.   


“Honeymaren.” Elsa whispered. Honeymaren gave a goofy grin very similar to her brother’s.   


“Let’s go Princess. I will escort you to your sleeping quarters.” Honeymaren offered Elsa her arm. Elsa gave her a playful shove.   


“I have a better Idea.” Elsa offered. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow. “I think we should train.” Elsa smiled.   


“Are you serious? It’s dark out dork.” Honeymaren pointed out. Elsa smiled.   


“I read that exercise can contribute to a sounder and rest full sleep you know.” Elsa explained. Honeymaren gave her a confused look.  


“I sleep just fine.” Honeymaren crossed her arms. Elsa nodded.   


“Well yes, I can tell, you snore. If that’s from being in a state of slow wave sleep or just from bad sleeping posture I have yet to figure out.” Elsa and Honeymaren had already began walking towards their tents during their conversation.   


“What the hell is slow wave sleep? You know what, let’s not enter that area of your mind tonight because it clearly has way too much going on in it already.” Honeymaren shook her head. Elsa had a way of saying things in a very strange ways and wanting to do spontaneous actions when her mind was racing.   


“Yes. I’m a little anxious I suppose.” Elsa smiled awkwardly as they arrived at their tents. Honeymaren rolled her eyes.   


“You don’t say?” She asked sarcastically and held open the entrance to her tent. “It’s late Elsa. I promise though, if we get up early enough, I will train with you. For now, come lay down with me.” Honeymaren said. Elsa yawned and nodded.   


“Fine.” The two changed into loose fitting clothing before laying beside one another. Elsa rolled over to face Honeymaren.   


“You’re not going to fall asleep, are you?” Honeymaren grinned not even looking at her.   


“Have you ever been with someone?” Elsa asked. Honeymaren was taken by surprise by the question but, tried her best to hide it. “I haven’t.” Elsa whispered when Honeymaren did not answer. After a few minutes of silence, Honeymaren finally spoke.   


“She died three years ago.” Honeymaren folded her hands over her chest and continued to stare above her. Elsa did not speak. Honeymaren squeezed her eyes shut to force back past emotions. They opened when she felt a soft hand intertwining with her fingers. Honeymaren turned her head to see blue eyes full of concern.   


“Tell me later?” Elsa asked in understanding. Honeymaren nodded.   


“Ya. Later.” She smiled feeling tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. Elsa propped herself onto one arm and leaned over the brunette. Their lips gently brushed. Elsa cupped Honeymaren’s cheek and stared at her. “What?” Honeymaren asked. Elsa swallowed.   


“I Just.” Elsa blushed and looked away. “I just was wondering, if we could continue where we left off this evening.” Elsa didn’t look at her. Honeymaren smirked before grabbing Elsa by the waist and swapping positions.   


“Of course, my queen.” Honeymaren whispered into Elsa’s ear making the blond shiver. Honeymaren wasted no time and hungrily began nipping at Elsa’s neck. The blond whimpered at the sensation. Elsa moved her knee further up between Honeymaren’s legs causing the brunette to release a grunt. Honeymaren sat up and stared down at the flustered girl. “How far?” Honeymaren asked. Elsa looked up at her through lidded eyes.   


“I trust you.” Elsa insisted arching her body up signaling Honeymaren to continue. Honeymaren placed herself between Elsa’s legs and ran her hands slowly up the blonde’s thighs.   


“I will never give you a reason not to.” Honeymaren promised and kissed Elsa hungrily. Honeymaren reached for the helm of Elsa’s shit and slid her hand underneath.   


Elsa moaned and wrapped her arms around Honeymaren’s neck. Maren lightly ran her hand over Elsa’s breast before giving it a gentle squeeze causing the girl underneath her to give a tiny squeak. Elsa pulled back to look at Honeymaren with a nervous smile.   


“Not bad so far?” Honeymaren asked smiling back. Elsa shook her head.   


“Feels good Honey.” Elsa whispered. Honeymaren kept eye contact as she leaned down to place a nipple in her mouth and sucked. Elsa hissed and moved into Honeymaren.   


“Ah ow.” Elsa whimpered as Honeymaren gently bit down. She gave her other breast a firm squeeze before switching targets. When Honeymaren decided Elsa’s chest had received enough attention, the brunette sat up on her knees and removed her own shirt.   


Honeymaren helped Elsa sit up in order to assist the blond in removing her top. The two paused and took a moment to take in the events that just occurred. Honeymaren smiled and placed a loose strand of blond hair behind Elsa’s ear before cupping her cheek.  


“Sometimes I can’t believe you are real.” Honeymaren whispered. Elsa leaned into her hand and smiled.  


“Sometimes I can’t believe any of this is real.” Elsa admitted. Honeymaren gave her a loving smile before moving her free hand up the inside of Elsa’s thigh and stopped short from its intended target. The two stared at each other for a moment.   


“May I?” Honeymaren asks as she gently rubs her thumb over Elsa’s heat. Elsa nods prompting the brunette to move closer. Honeymaren places her hand underneath the waist line of Elsa’s pants before kissing her once again.   


Honeymaren runs her index finger down Elsa’s slit and back up causing the blond to stiffen in her arms. Honeymaren sighs as she moves her lips to Elsa’s collar bone. Her finger now circling her partner’s sensitive bud.   


“Ah!” Elsa grunts leaning into Honeymaren panting. The brunette smiles into her neck and slips her finger inside. Elsa’s legs begin to quiver as she feels heat pooling in her belly.   


“Relax Elsa.” Honeymaren whispers. It’s hard to, she knows as she rubs Elsa with her thumb while inserting a second finger into her.  


“M-Maren I.” Elsa’s began to tense and wrap her arms around the Northudran’s neck. Honeymaren moves her fingers faster.   


“You can let go my love.” The tenser Elsa felt around her fingers, the faster Honeymaren moved her hand until Elsa let out a muffled cry into her neck and convulsed on top of her. Honeymaren stilled her hand allowing Elsa to ride out her wave of pleasure as she held her close. Honeymaren removed her fingers from Elsa and pulled her into a hug. She gently rocked her back and forth as Elsa caught her breath. “Feel better?” Honeymaren asked with a sly grin. She felt Elsa nod. “Still anxious?” She felt Elsa shake her head. Honeymaren untangled herself from Elsa’s grip and motioned her to lay down with her pulling the blankets over them. Elsa was silent as Honeymaren rested her chin on top of her head. Elsa smirked as she reached for the top of Honeymaren’s pants.  


“Your turn.” She said slyly as she felt Honeymaren’s breath quicken.   


“Elsa. You don’t have… have to.” She sucked in her breath as Elsa’s hand found its way to her core.   


“I want to.” Elsa admitted as she slowly explored. She was not as confident as Honeymaren, but she had a rough idea at what she was working with. She smiled as she felt Honeymaren’s hips roll into her palm begging for her attention. So, she stopped and sat up on her elbow to stare at Honeymaren with an evil smirk. “But I guess I don’t have to.” She almost felt bad at the absolute disappointment that showed on Honeymaren’s face.   


“You, my friend, are ice cold.” Honeymaren mocked. Elsa glared at her before conjuring a light coating of ice on the hand that happened to be down Honeymaren’s pants. The other girl jumped and let out a yell.   


“God dammit!” She moaned squeezing her eye shut. Elsa cocked her head to the side innocently keeping her hand still.   


“Am I to cold for you Honey?” She asked mockingly. Honeymaren pressed her lips together leaning back on her elbows.   


“Just right.” She grinned. Elsa smiled and continued her conquest. “Shit! El…sa!” Honeymaren moaned. Elsa dipped a cold finger inside watching as Honeymaren moan in pleasure. She began to attempt what Honeymaren had done for her and soon had Honeymaren convulsing around her own fingers.   


Honeymaren fell back onto her pillow panting with an arm thrown lazily over her eyes. Elsa crawled up beside her on her stomach and smiled at her work.   


“Did I do okay?” She asked knowing the answer. Honeymaren laughed and peaked at her from underneath her arm.   


“You can do no wrong my love.” Honeymaren admitted. Elsa laughed and placed her face into her pillow.   


“I honestly can’t believe we just did that.” Elsa giggled. Honeymaren placed an arm over her and pulled her close.   


“I’m happy we did. I for one feel great.” Honeymaren smirked. Elsa yawned and looked at her.   


“I’ve…. Never been able… to make myself feel like that.” Elsa said in a tiny voice. Honeymaren snickered.   


“I’m honored snowflake. I must say you did amazing for your first time.” She brushed her nose against Elsa’s.  


“hmmm. You really are a good teacher.” Elsa felt her eyelids grow heavy.   


“Sleep Snowflake.” Honeymaren told her as she noticed Elsa fighting to stay awake.   


“Hm.” Elsa closed her eyes. “Thank you, Maren. For everything.” She drifted off to sleep in Honeymaren’s arms. The brunette waited for Elsa’s breath to steady and deepen before she moved to pull the covers over them.   
********** 

_“Wake up.” A voice called. Elsa’s slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on a hard surface, no longer under her furs with Honeymaren beside her. “I said, WAKE UP!” The voice yelled. Elsa shot up into a sitting position and frantically looked around. White, everything was white._  


_“Where, am I?” Elsa muttered._   


_“In between.” The voice behind muttered. Elsa slowly turned and stared at the figure. Her eyes widened with fear._   


_“It’s you. That boy from before.” Elsa looked at the young boy who her mother had called “her version” of Olaf. The boy stared at her with a blank expression._   


_“I’ve been sent to give you a message.” He walked up towards Elsa who scooted away from the boy. The other Olaf bent over and stared at Elsa with mismatch eyes. Elsa felt frozen as he took his time observing her up and down._   


_“W-what do you want?” Elsa whispered. He smiled._   


_“To stay out of the way. If not, we will kill everyone you love and make you watch starting with that Northuldran woman.” He threatened. He reached a hand for her throat. Horror appeared in her eyes as Ice formed around her hands, holding her to the ground. He wrapped his cold hands around her neck and squeezed hard._   


_“S – stop. Please.” Elsa choked._   
*****  


Honeymaren was startled awake by the sudden drop in temperature. She sat up and pulled the blanket close to her bare chest. “It’s freezing. Elsa?” She looked down at the blond who was murmuring in her sleep. “Hey, Elsa.” Honeymaren reached down and placed a gentle hand on Elsa’s naked shoulder and gently shook her. She frowned as she felt Elsa shivering under her touch.   


“C-cold.” Elsa mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself with a pained expression on her sleeping face. Honeymaren watched her, unsure of what do. “Stop, it hurts.” Elsa mumbled again. Honeymaren’s eyes widened as she saw Elsa’s lips begin to turn blue.   


“Elsa wake up! Please!” Honeymaren shook her. Elsa’s eyes flew open. She began gasping for air. “Elsa!” Honeymaren helped the blond sit up.   


“C-can’t breathe!” Elsa wheezed as she held onto her chest, tears streaming down her face.  


“Elsa? Elsa! Look at me!” Honeymaren took her face into her hands. Elsa stared at her wide eyed and horrified. She’s hyperventilating! Honeymaren realized. “Elsa, baby. You have to calm down. You’re okay. Breath with me come on.” She said as calmly as she took deep breaths in and out to show Elsa what she meant. Elsa’s breaths came out short and rapid but soon, began to slow. Honeymaren smiled in relief as her color turned to normal.   


“Maren.” Elsa whimpered as she began to cry. Honeymaren brought her into her chest and held her close as Elsa cried into her shoulder.  


“It’s okay. It’s okay snowflake.” She held Elsa tighter as the woman’s cries grew heavier.   


“It felt so real.” Elsa choked. Honeymaren nodded.  


“Just a dream.” She told the blond and at the same time, trying to convince herself that Elsa’s lips had not turned a frightening shade of blue. Elsa remained quiet. Honeymaren laid back down, holding Elsa close to her chest and pulled the heavy blanket over them.   


“I won’t let that happen.” Elsa said to herself.   


“Let what happen? Woah!” Honeymaren let out a shocked gasp as Elsa threw the blankets off of them and sat on top of the brunette’s waist. She gave Honeymaren a serious look, tears long gone. Honeymaren had a faint blush as the morning sun lit up the inside of their tent. Elsa seemed to not even be fazed that both women where topless.   


“I promise Maren. I’m going to protect you and Anna. Nothing will harm Northuldra or Arendelle!” Elsa said loudly as she held Honeymaren down by her shoulders. Honeymaren blinked in surprise.   


“Oh, um, thanks? I don’t really know what’s going on but I’m suddenly okay with this.” Honeymaren gave a sheepish grin as her eyes moved from Elsa’s and towards the blond’s chest. Elsa raised an eyebrow before pulling back in realization and covered her chest.   


“M – MAREN!” She yelled, her face red. Honeymaren rolled her eyes and tackled Elsa to the ground causing pillows and blankets to go everywhere. 

**End of chapter 6**  
 **Yaaay. Done. I am very happy with all of my followers <3**  
 **thank you for all of the comments and likes it keeps my wanting to continue this story**  
 **It’s cool being apart of a fandom like this**  
 **Please leave more comments I will continue to type away 😊**  
  



	7. Bonds

**Thank you thank you for all the comments.**   
**I am sorry for the delay I kept getting distracted lol.**   
**Please let me know how the story is going so far. Are we still interested.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bonds**  
Elsa covered her mouth and yawned. Honyemaren wrapped and arm around her waist as they laid together under a pile of furs

"Tired Snowflake?" She grinned. "The sun is just rising; we can probably sneak a few more minutes of sleep." Honeymaren wiggled her eye brows at her.

"Uh huh. I'm sure sleep is what you have in mind." Elsa mumbled watching Honeymaren through tired eyes.

"You're no fun." Honeymaren pouted.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Elsa mumbled as she pressed herself closer to Honeymaren, burying her face into the crook of the brunette's neck. Honeymaren chuckled.

"Elsa. You are going to fall asleep my love." Honeymaren gently ran her fingernails down the blonde's naked back. Elsa shivered under her touch.

"I won't." Elsa sighed sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Honeymaren frowned at the dark circles. She sat up beside her and grabbed her shirt, handing it to Elsa. "Thank you." Elsa smiled and slid the fabric over her head.

"Let's get ready. You can sleep on the way to Arendelle." Honeymaren suggested as she began to dress.

"Heyyyy. You two awake in there?" Ryder's voice rang from outside. Honeymaren glanced at Elsa who had fallen back into their shared furs.

"Barely." Honeymaren called out.

"How about decent?" Ryder asked. Elsa pulled the furs over her head.

"Barely." Elsa replied from under the furs. Ryder took it upon himself to enter the tent.

"Ryder!" Honeymaren yelled as she finished braiding her hair. He shrugged and sat beside Elsa.

"What?" He smiled innocently. "Better me then Elsa's mom." He laughed poking Elsa in the side. He felt her jump underneath the covers.

"Don't do that!" Elsa peeked out from the furs and glared at him.

"Wouldn't feel it so much if you weren't so skinny." He teased.

"Excuse me?" She sat up.

"Leave her alone Ryder. She's grumpy in the morning." Honeymaren chuckled as she walked over and planted a small kiss on Elsa's lips. The blond crossed her arms and frowned.

"Asses. Both of you." Elsa mumbled. Ryder laughed and ruffled her hair. Elsa formed a snowball in her hand and smashed it in his face.

"Oof!" Ryder fell back. "Rude."

"You're rude." Elsa mimicked and stood. Honeymaren laughed.

"Come on Ryder. Get out, we will be ready in a moment." She helped her brother up before pushing him out of the tent. Elsa tightened her tunic and began to lazily brush out her hair. Honeymaren rolled her eyes watching her yawn and took the brush from her hand.

"Hey!" Elsa protested. Honeymaren pulled her into her lap.

"Hush. I'm helping." Honeymaren began running the brush through her hair. "The way you're moving, we will never make it to Arendelle by nightfall." She saw the tips of Elsa's ears turn red as the snow queen blushed.

"I'm sorry. I usually don't move this slow in the morning." Elsa said ashamed.

"I know Snowflake." Honeymaren set the brush down.

"I didn't really fall back asleep after the nightmare." Elsa explained. Honeymaren took her lover's hair into her hands.

"I know. Keep it down?" She asked. Elsa shook her head.

"Braid please. I'm sorry I worried you." She leaned back into Honeymaren's touch.

"I was more scared then worried, I guess. I was scared that if I fell asleep, you wouldn't have anyone to wake you up if that little shit attacked you again." Honeymaren finished her braid and planted a soft kiss on her neck. "I never hit a kid before but, I'll make an exception." She pulled her into a hug.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Elsa turned in Honeymaren's arms and leaned up to kiss her. Honeymaren accepted happily.

"HEY! Let's gooooo! I wanna see the castle!" Ryder poked his head through the tent. The two women broke apart and stared at him.

"Shut it Ryder! We are coming." Honeymaren yelled.

"Gross. By the way, you do know how close our tents are right?" Ryder smirked. The two Nattura's stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before the elder of the two chucked Elsa's hair brush at the other.

"Hey!" Elsa yelled at them as Ryder avoided the collision and ducked out of the tent laughing. Elsa walked over and picked up her brush. "Don't throw my things Maren." She gently hit the brunette with the brush and tossed it aside. "Especially if you are going to miss." Elsa nipped at her ear lobe causing Honeymaren to yelp in surprise. Elsa ran out of the tent giggling. Honeymaren shook her head smiling.

"What a brat." She mumbled to herself. Honeymaren left the tent and joined the other two outside. "hmmm. Feels nice out today." She stretched her arms over her head.

"Uh huh." Ryder placed his hands behind his head and beamed at the sky above him. Elsa smiled at the siblings and joined their gaze. "I can't get enough of the sky."

"All thanks to our little snow goddess." Honeymaren gave Elsa a playful shove. The blond chuckled.

"Don't forget Anna. It was mostly her." Elsa pointed out. "Oh! I have to let her know we will be arriving later tonight." Elsa made her way over to a nearby log and pulled a pen and paper from her satchel and began writing.

"What are you going to tell her?" Honeymaren asked curiously.

"That our mother is coming to visit us from an alternate reality and to make sure the castle is in top shape for her visit." Elsa mumbled. Ryder sat down on the soft grass in front of the two.

"Ooooo don't forget the demon snow child. That's important" Ryder smirked.

"Should I add that you would like more chocolate?" Elsa asked.

"Ah good idea." Ryder nodded.

"You two are ridiculous." Honeymaren laughed.

"You think I'm joking?" Elsa asked. Honeymaren rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from Elsa's hands. "Hey! What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Proof reading." Honeymaren said simply as she began to read the note. Elsa frowned.

"I'm perfectly fine at writing. I'm not Ryder." She pointed out.

"Hey!" Ryder yelled at her. The girls ignored him.

"Hush. Reading." Honeymaren said reading the note out loud. "Dear Anna. I hope It's not too much trouble but, I will be arriving at the castle by nightfall tonight." She looked at Elsa. "Too much trouble? Elsa that's your home." Honeymaren raised an eyebrow.

"It's polite." Elsa defended. Honeymaren shook her head and continued reading.

"There have been some strange events in the forest of late and I was hoping to talk to you about it. Nothing urgent. Also, Ryder and Honeymaren will be joining me as to represent Northuldran affairs." She looked at Elsa. "Why does everything with you have to be so formal?" She asked. Elsa blushed.

"Cause she's a nerd." Ryder plucked a blade of grass from the ground and examined it. Elsa knocked him over with her foot.

"Such a way with words little brother." Honeymaren plucked the pencil from Elsa's hands and began writing on the back of the note. Elsa leaned over her shoulder to read what she was writing. Honeymaren handed her the note and Elsa read it over out loud.

"Anna, this is Honeymaren. Your sister seems to forget that she still matters and can talk to you like a normal human being. My brother and I will be accompanying her to Arendelle because some seriously weird events have happened in the past two days and we need to discuss it in person. Also, we have someone you need to meet but please keep our visit private." She looked at Honeymaren.

"Should I mention she does not have to prepare separate rooms for you and I?" Honeymaren asked with a sly smirk. Ryder laughed.

"N-no. I think this is enough." Elsa swallowed and folded the letter neatly while blushing. "Gale!" She called. The spirit blew past Ryder causing the boy's hat to fly off.

"Hey easy!" He yelled catching his hat. The spirit whistled in delight.

"Good morning Gale. Could you please deliver this to my sister?" She held the note as the wind happily took it from Elsa's grasp and went on its way with the parchment. "I think we should get going. We still need to load the cart." Elsa suggested standing up. She took Honeymaren's hand in hers and they began to walk towards the center of camp

"Already done!" Ryder yelled proudly running to catch up with the girls. Honeymaren stopped and turned towards her brother.

"By who?" Honeymaren demanded crossing her arms and giving Ryder a questionable look.

"By me. All taken care of! Put the cart together and everything" Ryder pointed his thumb at his chest proudly.

"Are we going to make it to Arendelle?" Elsa joked.

"Alas, only Ahtohallan knows." Honeymaren threw her arms up dramatically before grabbing Elsa's and continued walking. The blond chuckled and turned to reach for Ryder.

"Let's go lillebror. You have a castle to see." She took his hand in hers. Ryder took her hand smiling.

"Right!"

*******

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mother." Elsa said as she hopped into the back of the cart followed by Honeymaren.

"No worries Elsa." Iduna had been chatting with Yelena. She looked at the little salamander sleeping in her hands. "Time to go little one." She whispered gently waking the fire spirit. He chirped happily, gave a yawn and dismounted the cart before scurrying off into the woods.

"See, that's how you are supposed to wake him. Calmly." Ryder nudged his sister.

"How about I calmly push you off this cart." She nudged him towards the front. "You are driving first." She whispered. He raised an eyebrow. Honeymaren glanced at Elsa happily chatting with her mother. "Elsa's tired." She said.

"Sooooo, that means you have to sleep with her?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Honeymaren's face turned serious and Ryder's smile disappeared. "What's wrong Maren?" He asked.

"Last night, Elsa had a nightmare of that Olaf thing that attacked her and her mother the other day. I think it was more than that." Honeymaren explained.

"How so?" Ryder asked concerned. Honeymaren glanced at the trio talking behind them.

"Her lips turned blue Ryder. She couldn't breathe. He attacked her and I couldn't do anything." She whispered. Ryder placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Everything is okay right now. Elsa is fine. She's right there." He gave her a warm smile. "Go. You both take it easy I'll look after both of you." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and made his way towards the rider seat of the cart near Iduna. The mother and daughter ended their conversation and took their respected seats near the Nattura siblings.

"Everything okay?" Elsa asked. Honeymaren nodded and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course!" Honeymaren smiled and handed Elsa a skin of cool water and a piece of jerky. "Eat." She ordered. Yelena walked up the side of the cart and handed Iduna a wrapped object.

"I have a feeling this dagger is suited to stay with you am I wrong?" She asked. Iduna smiled and reached down to retrieve the dagger. Iduna observed the wrap. "Velvet. Should keep Elsa from accidently touching it. Baby proof." She smirked. Elsa chocked on her drink. Honeymaren laughed and rubbed the blonde's back. Iduna hid a smile behind her hand.

"Thank you, Yelena." Iduna gave a small smile.

"Look after them." Yelena said quietly. A serious expression on her face. Iduna nodded in understanding.

"Alright! All aboard and ready to go!" Ryder yelled enthusiastically picking up the reins for the two reindeer responsible for operating the cart.

"You two." Yelena pointed to the siblings. "You represent Northuldra. DO NOT make a fool out of our tribe." Yelena gave them a death stare causing the two Natturas to straightened out of fear.

"Yes Ma'am!" They both yelled. Her gaze softened a little as she looked over at Elsa who straightened herself out of habit. "Elsa." Her name on the Elder's lips caused the fifth spirit to gulp.

"Yes?" She squeaked. Yelena sighed.

"Don't be a reckless idiot. You have comrades. Learn to depend on others before you get yourself killed." She warned. Elsa gave an awkward smile and fumble with her hands.

"Um. Thank You?" She let out a surprised yelp as Honeymaren threw herself on her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Like I would let her go off on her own." Honeymaren grinned. Ryder leaned back.

"Like a bitch in heat." He whispered. Elsa's face turned red as Honeymaren let out a small "woof!" in her ear.

"Your bonds are strong. It will serve you well in both combat and life." Yelena ignored her grandchildren. "Be safe. Now go!" She ordered. With final goodbyes out of the way, the small group began their journey to Arendelle.

"You should get some sleep." Honeymaren glanced at Elsa who was already resting her head on the side of the cart.

"I'm alright Honeymaren" Elsa gave her a tired smile. The brunette rolled her eyes and moved behind the blond so Elsa was seated between the other woman's legs.

"Come on. scooch in close. Relax." Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa from behind and pulled her in to her chest. "I got you." She gave the girl in her arms a light squeeze. Elsa sighed in defeat and curled into Honeymaren's embrace.

"I know Maren." She whispered and shut her eyes. Honeymaren rested her chin on top of Elsa's head and watched the passing scenery. Iduna turned and glanced at the two girls behind her. She smiled.

"Your sister has a kind heart. You both do." Iduna looked at the younger Nattura beside her. Ryder gave a nervous chuckle as he ushered the reindeer to head out.

"Thanks. Elsa has defiantly made her a lot happier. Maren, she always puts on a brave face. Reality is she had been hurting for a while now. Not many can tell but, hey! I'm her brother! It's my job!" He laughed. Iduna focused her gaze from the boy to the road ahead of them.

"Yelena was right. They have a strong bond. You all do. It is something worth protecting." Iduna smiled. Ryder nodded.

"I think that's one thing we can all agree on." Ryder agreed.

*****

Arendelle was as lively as ever. The townspeople were going about their day, the castle servants were working diligently as ever and the whole kingdom buzzed so loudly with activity that one had to really stop and listen to hear the clashing of metal from the palace courtyard.

"Again." General Mattias called to his young student who happened to be none other then Queen Anna of Arendelle. The young woman stood breathing heavy as she lifted her practice sword. Mattias held his weapon taunting the young queen to attack.  
Anna didn't move. She slowly circled her mentor while taking deep, calm breaths.

"You're finally concentrating on your breathing. Good" Mattias grinned and thrusted his sword forward. Anna quickly batted it away and swung for his head. He ducked but barely.

"Either you're getting slower, or I'm getting faster." She gave him a cocky smile.

"I didn't expect you to react that quickly. You are very impressive your majesty." He grinned. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Even so, I'm happy with the result of your training." She said as she flipped the once heavy sword easily around with a few flicks of her wrist.

"Still, to be able to pick up on swordsmanship so quickly. One might say you're a prodigy." Mattias began. Anna shrugged.

"I'm nowhere close to Elsa's level." She frowned.

"In what regard?" Mattias asked.

"Well. For one. She's a genius. Talk about always thinking ahead. Did you know that she bases her magic off of geometrical shapes and architectural structures? I've had her try to explain it over and over again. I just can't keep up with her." She frowned. "Then there's the protection aspect. The way she was able to tame the spirits, to use her powers to protect herself and others from harm. How can I show her I do not need to be protected? That I can stand by her, side by side." She looked up at Mattias, searching for answers.

"Well. For starters, you are not Elsa." Mattias shrugged. "You do not have ice powers Anna. You do not have vast knowledge of geometry and architecture. But that is what defines Princess Elsa of Arendelle. The fifth spirit of Northuldra. What defines Queen Anna of Arendelle? Her strength." With out warning he came down upon her with sword. Anna batted it away but the impact forced her back.

"Her stamina." He sliced at her. Anna clenched her jaw in concentration as she avoided each strike.

"Her spirit." He yelled as Anna danced away from him and thrusted her sword towards him.

"Her fast judgment." He smirked as He ducked under Anna's attack only to retrieve a knee to the face. He fell backwards and glanced up to see Anna pointing her sword at his throat. She was breathing heavily as she sheathed her sword and held her hand out towards him.

"Most importantly, her heart." He finished as he took the Queen's hand.

"That was sappy." Anna grinned as she helped the older man up.

"Ah. But was it true?" He rubbed his jaw and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Maybe." She smirked. Mattias shrugged.

"Good enough for me. Let's call it a day." He nodded in the direction behind her. She turned around to see Kristoff watching from the balcony above. He gave her a small wave and then a thumbs up. "He's been watching you this whole time. I think I've taken you away from him long enough." He left Anna blushing as he exited the courtyard. She saw Kristoff motioning her to come up stairs. She smiled knowingly and quickly made her way to their chambers. Kristoff was waiting for her in the hall way in front of the bathing chambers. He gave her a charming smile as she approached.

"I took the liberty of making you a bath my lovely queen." He opened the door for her. Anna giggled.

"Why thank you kind sir." She stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She made her way inside and smiled at the smell of lavender. She walked over to the large tub that took over most of the bathing room and ran her hands through the warm water. She shivered at the sensation. She glanced over at Kristoff watching her from behind. She gave him a teasing smirk as she dropped her clothes onto the ground. "Will you join me?" She asked facing him. He looked at her up and down.

"I would like nothing more." He smiled as he began to undress. The two took their seats in the warm bath water. Kirstoff pulled her into him and began massaging the tight knots out of Anna's neck. She held her head forward and groaned. "Does it hurt?" Kristoff asked as he pushed her red hair out of the way and planted a kiss on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"No. Feels good. Didn't realize how sore I was." She mumbled. Kristoff gave a small laugh.

"You have been pushing yourself hard Anna. It only makes sense." He continued to massage her shoulders.

"I need to get stronger." Anna sighed into his touch. Kristoff rubbed his hands up and down her arms, messaging her muscles gently with his thumb. Anna rested her head on to his chest.

"Oh, you are." He grinned feeling the change in her arms. "But you need to let your body recover in between." He leaned forward and ran his hands up her legs. She hummed a response.

"mmmm AH!" Anna Jumped as he ran his hand up the inside of her thighs and over a certain sensitive area.  
"You're not listening to a word I'm saying." He whispered into her ear as his hand pressed harder into Anna. The red head Arched her back at the sensation before flipping herself over to sit on Kristoff's lap. She pinned him to the side of the tub by his shoulders.

"I do listen to you." She leaned down and kissed him, pressing her chest into his. He pulled her close. Just then, the windows opened as a gust of wind blew through them. The two broke apart startled by the sudden activity. "Gale?" Anna asked as the wind blew into the water splashing the two. The couple laughed.

"No privacy." Kristoff held his head back dramatically. Anna smacked his chest playfully before drying her hands. The spirit gently placed a small piece pf paper in her hands. "Elsa?" Kristoff asked. Gale swirled through the couple's hair one more time before taking her leave.

"Yes. Apparently, some strange events have been happening in the forest. She will be arriving later tonight with Honeymaren and Ryder." Anna explained exiting the tub.

"Hey where you going?" He asked disappointed. She turned to him.

"Um WE are going to our chambers where there is a bed and I'm going to make sure the window is locked." She grinned. Kristoff was already out of the tub getting dressed.

**Chapter End**

**I like to listen to destiny's union ost from kingdom hearts birth by sleep when writing interactions between the nattura siblings and Elsa.**   
**I'm sorry there is a lot of confusion about Iduna. I'm trying to wait for Anna to come in the picture for the sister's to understand fully what's going on.**   
**Sorry for the late update. On vacation 😊**


	8. No Longer a Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at end :)

**Chapter 8**   


**No Longer a Child**

Anna watched Kristoff's steady breathing. It hadn't taken him long to fall asleep. As much as she wanted to indulge in this moment of peace, she couldn't help but force herself out of her bed. She rolled over towards Kristoff and pushed his bangs out of his face as she planted a soft kiss on his brow.

She sighed and sat up allowing the blanket to fall to her bare waist and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She may have lied and made it seem that the letter did not trouble her as much as it did. She couldn't help it. She promised herself she would do better in her impulsiveness. She trusted Elsa. Whatever was going on, she would be here by nightfall to explain.  
Even so, her mind wandered to the past events that haunted the sisters. She stood and walked around the bed to pick out her clothes. She stopped as something grabbed onto her hand. She looked down to see Kristoff smiling sleepily up at her.

"Where you going?" Kristoff asked through a yawn. Anna smiled.

"Just having rooms prepared for Elsa and company." She felt him squeeze her hand.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Kristoff felt her stiffen.

"I just. I worry for her. For what kind of trouble, she might have gotten herself into now." Anna frowned and avoided Kristoff's gaze.

"But you don't want to show it." Kristoff pulled Anna down beside him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. "Just because you are Queen now, does not mean you have to hide your emotions and fears. Are you not the one who taught Elsa that?" He grinned. Anna chuckled.

"No, No that's not it. I just." She trailed off and shook her head. Kristoff sighed.

"No need for explanation babe. You will figure it out." He winked at her. "I'll help out with whatever you need." He kissed her before leaving the bed.

"We can deal with whatever trouble we have gotten ourselves into. Like we always do." Kirstoff smiled and stretched. Anna smirked at his naked form.

"Yes, but this time, no one gets left behind." She rested her chest on his back and snaked her arms around his torso. "I won't leave you and I won't let that stinker run off on her own again." Anna kissed him between his shoulder blades. Kristoff laughed.

"Keeping up with you two keeps me young." He laughed as he grabbed her arms and bent forward lifting her off the ground. Anna laughed in delight before her fiancé threw both of them onto the bed. Anna landed with a small bounce and laughed.

"I do have a lot of energy." She grinned, staring at the ceiling. Kristoff laid on his stomach,

"No shit." He mumbled as Anna gently smacked him on the shoulder.

"Wanna finish our bath?" She smirked. Kristoff rolled his eyes but laughed.

*****

Elsa woke a few hours after their departure. She groaned as the sun's rays shone brightly above them. She threw her arm over her eyes and flopped her head back down onto Honeymaren's lap. Peeking up from her arm, Elsa saw Honeymaren had fallen asleep. Her hat was pulled down over her eyes as she rested her head on her bag. She giggled as Honeymaren let out a few small snores.  
In the front, Ryder was talking to Iduna about the two reindeer up front. Her mother honestly seemed intrigued and nodded in agreement to each fact Ryder spit out. Elsa thought it would be wise to offer to switch with her mother or Ryder, depending on how tired the young Northuldran was. Judging by the slur in his words, Elsa was thinking the latter. She sat up carefully as to not disturb Honeymaren. The brunette shifted slightly in her seat but showed no signs of waking.  
Elsa crawled quietly towards the front of the cart. Her mother glanced at her but said nothing. Elsa formed a small ice cube and placed it down Ryder's tunic. The boy jumped in a yelp and quickly glanced at his grinning friend.

"Stay awake or move." She said smiling. Ryder glared at her.

"That was very unsafe." He lectured. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Safe. Strange word for you." Elsa hopped into the front between Ryder and her mother.

"Did you sleep well?" Iduna asked. Elsa nodded.

"Yes. I feel a lot better." She yawned.

"It appears you two had a long night?" Iduna gave a mischievous smile and gestured at the sleeping Honeymaren who had at some point fallen on her side. Elsa glared at a snickering Ryder.

"You. Back. Now. Before I put ice in your pants." She ordered. Ryder froze and slowly handed the reins to Elsa as he made a swift exit.

"You've become very playful." Iduna held her hands on her lap. Elsa shrugged.

"Think so? It's just kind of how we communicate I think." Elsa explained. Iduna hummed.

"You are friends." Iduna pointed out. Elsa looked at her.

"Yes. We are." Elsa admitted.

"I'm proud of you. You've grown in a beautiful way." Iduna smiled. Elsa looked away suddenly shy.

"Anna helped a lot. I think she rubbed off on me." She whispered.

"I wonder how much she has changed as well." Iduna asked almost to herself. Elsa shrugged.

"Anna will always be Anna. A feisty red head who's devoted herself to everyone around her." Elsa smiled at the thought of her sister. "Her love always seems to save me."

"You are loved by many." Iduna glanced back at the siblings and raised a questionable eyebrow. "Um." She began. Elsa glanced behind her.

"Ryder. Why?" Elsa asked as she caught Ryder stacking jerky on top of his sister's sleeping head. He shrugged.

"Why not? Want some?" He popped a piece in his mouth and wiggled a strip in the air. Elsa felt her stomach growl. She shrugged.

"Actually. Yes please." She caught a piece that he tossed to her. Elsa gently bit down on it and attempted to tear off a piece. Her head snapped back as a piece finally ripped off. "Ow." She squeaked. Iduna chuckled into her hand at her daughter's face as she attempted to eat the hard substance before turning over the side of the cart and spitting it out.

"I think you may have let it sit a little too long." Iduna smiled at Ryder.

"Aw but that's the way I like it!" He grinned.

"Because your part animal." Elsa murmured as Iduna handed her some water. "Thank you." Elsa drank from the skin eagerly. Iduna took the piece of meat from her.

"I grew up on this you know." Iduna ripped off a piece and plopped it in her mouth. Elsa's watched intrigued as her mother seemed to easily consume the tough meat. "I use to run off a lot and needed food. This was the easiest thing to bring. It does however, soften in water or broth. Though this batch is terrible." She whispered the last part to Elsa and winked. The blond laughed.

"Is that so? I guess that's where Anna gets her iron stomach from." Elsa cocked her head to the side. Ryder grinned as he stacked another piece on Honeymaren's head. She began to stir and the pieces fell off.

"Damn. I lost." He murmured as Honeymaren sat up and blinked at him through tired eyes. She looked down at the jerky beside her and picked a piece up and threw it at Ryder.

"Get this shit out of my face." She grumbled as her brother winced at the contact.

"Jeez morning sunshine." He rubbed the spot where the meat had made contact. Honeymaren flipped him off.

"Ugh, my neck." She mumbled rubbing the kinks out her shoulder.

"Would you like to sit up front Honeymaren?" Iduna asked. Honeymaren smiled.

"Sure. Just don't fall asleep next to this fool." She pointed her thumb back to her brother. He placed hand on his heart dramatically. Honeymaren placed her hand out to help Iduna hop into the back of the cart.

"Thank you." She took the younger girl's hand and switched places. Honeymaren leapt into the front seat.

"Why look at you. A princess carting us commoners around." Honeymaren gave Elsa a smug smile.

"Don't forget legendary fifth spirit as well." Elsa smirked staring straight ahead. Honeymaren offered to take the reins. Elsa smiled and passed them towards her.

"Alright ice spirit. Let's not get a big head." She ushered the reindeer to speed up.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elsa challenged as she ran her hands up Honeymaren's leg. The brunette sucked in a breath through her nose and held it. She glanced at Elsa who stared at her with big innocent blue eyes. Elsa gave her a mischievous smile as she glanced at her mother and Ryder who were busy enveloped in a conversation about Jerky. Elsa moved in closer and gently ran cool fingers up the inside of her thigh. She smiled as she felt Honeymaren move into her touch. "Is it because I'm a quick learner?" She whispered into her ear before pulling away. Honeymaren gulped.  
The two sat in silence. Honeymaren stiff and flustered, Elsa wearing a triumphant smile. Honeymaren finally let out a breath and laughed. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked. Honeymaren shook her head.

"Just thinking how if you behave yourself, I will teach you something else when we get to Arendelle." It was Honeymaren's turn to give a mischievous grin as Elsa blushed.

*****

It was early afternoon by the time Elsa and the others made it to the outskirts of Arendelle. Iduna placed her hood over her head curled into herself.  
"Mother?" Elsa asked. Iduna tapped the edge of her index finger to her lips. Elsa nodded and turned back around.

"Everything ok?" Honeymaren asked giving Elsa a sideways glance.

"Yes. However, I find it wise if I go the rest of the way on foot. We shouldn't draw attention to my mother." Elsa explained. Honeymaren brought the reindeer to a halt.

"Hm. I agree. We can stay here and wait. Keep an eye out." Honeymaren offered. Elsa gave her a thoughtful look.

"What!? I want to go see the castle!" Ryder wined from behind. He received a glare from his sister.

"What are you? Three? We don't need to draw attention to their former dead queen who by the way, isn't even from this… um." Honeymaren looked at Elsa. The blond shrugged.

"Reality?" She whispered.

"Reality!" Honeymaren finished lecturing her brother. Ryder huffed and sat back next to Iduna. The older woman leaned into the boy.

"She has a valid point you know." Iduna offered. Ryder shrugged.

"She always compares me to a toddler." He sulked. Iduna stared at him.

"That's…. not what I was talking about." Iduna explained. Elsa hopped out of the cart and gave one of the reindeers a scratch.

"Alright. So, I'm going to go head in. It might take a bit but I'm going to send some friends up to escort you guys to a place where we can all meet up. Sounds good to you?" She asked. Honeymaren nodded.

"Yes. Do you already have someone in mind? It would be good to know who I should recognize." She explained.

"Right. Well regardless, try not to fight anyone? Any way her name is Tuva. She's a blacksmith along with her wife, Ada. They have always been very kind to Anna an I. They are very loyal women." Elsa grabbed her satchel and threw it over her head. "They won't question me and they won't pry." She leaned down and pecked Honeymaren on the lips. The brunette smiled.

"Leave it to Ryder and me." They turned to see Ryder sitting in corner of the cart mumbling. Iduna was giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

"There, there." Iduna said gently as Ryder mumbled "Not Fair."

"Wow. That's… sad?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. Honeymaren face palmed.

"I lied. Please be quick." She mumbled before cupping Elsa's cheek and bringing her into a kiss. "And be careful you." She added when they pulled apart. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"How did I start with no moms and ended up with four." Elsa was rewarded with a flick in the forehead. "Ow!" She rubbed the spot and frowned.

"Get going." She ordered. Elsa saluted.

"Yes mom."

*****

Anna sat in her study aimlessly signing documents. She sighed. She was getting impatient. Elsa said by nightfall. Anna glanced out her window by her desk to see the sun in its final moments of descending. She huffed and turned back to her paperwork.

"Hurry up Elsa." She mumbled scribbling her name on another parchment. "Ugh." She pushed the papers away and leaned back in her seat. She looked up at small painting that hung in the study of her and Elsa as children sitting diligently on their parent's laps. "What a life you two threw us in." She mumbled resting her cheek in her hand. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She mumbled. The knocking continued a few more times before Anna realized it wasn't so much as knocking then it was tapping. She slowly turned towards the balcony. Elsa was hanging upside down looking into her window. The blond smiled and gave her a tiny wave. Anna almost knocked over her chair at the sight of her older sister and ran towards the balcony ripping the doors open.

"Woah!" The sudden action caused Elsa to slip off the roof and onto Anna. The two landed with a thud and stared at each other flabbergasted before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell are you doing on the roof!" Anna asked through a fit of giggles.

"I climbed." Elsa laughed breathlessly waving her scratched and dirty hands at her sister. Anna stopped laughing and examined her sister's appearance.

"You climbed?" Anna asked.

"Uh huh." Elsa smiled.

"Elsa we are like… on the third floor of the castle!" Anna was beyond shocked.

"I didn't want to draw attention to me." Elsa shrugged.

"Um… Why?" Anna stood and helped Elsa up.

"Top secret mission. Secret information for the Queen of Arendelle." Elsa winked as she bowed.

"Are you drunk?" Anna asked.

"What!? No!" Elsa folded her arms across her chest. Anna laughed.

"You are acting very strange. Different. A good different. Northuldra seems to be doing more than just giving you a tan." Anna pointed out. Elsa gave a small smile.

"I guess so? Any way. I need you to come with me. To Tuva's cabin on the outskirts of town." She threw a thumb over her shoulder. "Like now. Right now."

"Okay. I'm feeling a little confused." Anna admitted. "What's going on Elsa?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there. Promise. Don't worry I think it's safe." Elsa nodded with confidence.

"Think… you think? AH ELSA!" She yelled as her sister picked her up bridal style. Anna was shocked by how easy Elsa was able to lift her. The blond hopped onto the railing over the balcony as Kristoff entered the room.

"Anna. Everything….ok… Elsa?" He asked confused.

"Hey Kristoff. I need to borrow my sister. Important spirit stuff." She called over her shoulder. "Can you cover for her?" Elsa leapt off the balcony before Kristoff had a chance to reply. Anna screamed and shut her eyes waiting for an impact that never came. Kristoff ran out towards the balcony and leaned over the railing to see the sisters safely on the ground. Elsa gave Kristoff a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly returned the gesture.

Anna opened her eyes and looked up at her sister smiling down at her. Elsa gently placed Anna on the ground. "You okay?" She asked. Anna shakily pulled away from her sister.

"How?" was all she could muster. Elsa smirked.

"Blizzard feet." Elsa conjured small flurry under her feet lifting her slightly off the ground. "If I'm falling, it slows the impact, if I'm going up." She pointed towards the roof. "Well, I lied I didn't climb I just overshot the balcony and landed on the roof. I'm surprised you didn't hear it. I thought about it while watching gale. Not bad for my first time." Elsa smiled proudly.

"Your… first time. ELSA!" Anna yelled as Elsa took Anna's hand and the two sisters made there way quietly towards the castle gate. "Elsa why are we sneaking around like this?" Anna asked.

"Well. I have someone I need you to meet However, I can't have the kingdom know who she is." Elsa replied peeking out from behind a corner at two guards.

"Elsa." Anna murmured. Elsa turned and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Just trust me Anna." She gave the red head a small smile.

"I always will Elsa." Anna replied. Elsa patted her on the head.

"That's a good little queen." Elsa laughed as her sister swatted her hand away.

"Seriously! What's gotten into you." Anna laughed. Elsa shrugged. She turned and formed a ball of ice before flinging it across the courtyard. The sound of it crashing into the ground caused the guards ears to perk up an investigate leaving the area open for the sisters to make their escape. The two ran hand and hand giggling at the ridiculous circumstances they were in as they snuck around the kingdom that both of them have ruled over. They came breathlessly to a halt at the edge of the town and began making their way to the blacksmith's cabin. "We haven't snuck around like that since we were kids." She laughed. Elsa nodded.

"I'm impressed you were able to keep up with me." Elsa gave her sister a cocky grin. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean. You know damn well I'm the athletic one in the family." Anna poked her sister in the chest. Elsa gave her a challenging look as she crossed her arms. She stood over Anna making it obvious how much taller the elder really was.

"You think so?" Elsa asked. Anna felt a tightness in her chest. Was Elsa challenging her? Why did she feel suddenly excited about the idea? Anna stood her ground, standing tall against her sister. Elsa studied Anna's face looking for something. Anna didn't budge, she kept her eyes on her sister.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am." Anna finally offered. The words seemed to take Elsa by surprise. "If you are trying to see whether or not I can handle what you are about to throw at me you are wasting both of our times. I am not a child anymore. I can stand by you. Side by side. Together." Anna challenged. Elsa's eyes seemed to soften as she stepped away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way your Majesty." Elsa offered as she knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuva and Ada Diaz are two characters from the frozen novel forest of shadows.   
> Woah I finished. I had to really think about the sister's interaction for this part.   
> Please leave comments if you are enjoying, I'm really happy with all the support. It's hard to keep up with all the great writers out there.  
> Thank you ElsaFowl for your amazing comment  
> Chuck_Viv_Norris as always it is an honor to make people laugh  
> and last but not least welcome aboard Degre


	9. Together

**Chapter 9**

**Together**

  
“It’s me! I have Anna!” Elsa announced as she entered the warm cabin. Ada had just finished making tea over the fire.   


“Girls, it’s been a while.” Ada announced handing them a warm beverage as the two entered.   


“Thank you.” Elsa accepted a cup and made her way towards the Nattura siblings with Anna following.   


“Hey Anna! Long time not see!” Ryder stood and hugged the younger sister. Anna smiled and excepted the warm embrace.  


“It is so good to see you as well Ryder. It has been far too long!” Anna looked at Honeymaren who made her way over to greet her. The brunette elbowed her brother in the ribs and bowed.   


“Your Majesty. It is wonderful to see you again.” Her brother stiffened  


“Oh! Right!” He said copying his elder sibling’s movements. Anna put her hands up.  


“Come on guys you don’t have to do that! And please, call me Anna.” She pleaded. Elsa brushed passed Honeymaren causing the brunette to shiver.   


“I would have made you kneel.” She whispered before walking over to the table. Honeymaren coughed into her hand.   


“Please have a seat. My wife is just helping with the bandage change … of our guest.” Ada eyed Anna nervously. Anna suddenly felt all eyes on her.   


“Okay…. when exactly do I get to meet this special guest?” She asked her sister.   


“In a bit sis.” Elsa placed a hand on Anna’s shoulder. The blond felt her sister tense under her touch. She gently squeezed the younger’s shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. Anna nodded showing her sister that she could indeed display patients.   


“Anyway, you really took your time.” Honeymaren pointed a finger at Elsa as they took their respected seats next to each other. Elsa simply sipped from her cup.   


“Big town. Got lost.” Elsa smirked. Honeymaren scoffed and took her seat besides the spirit.   


“My ass you did.” She whispered.  


“Careful with your choice of words.” Elsa pinched the side of Honeymaren’s rear causing the girl to yelp. Everyone turned to her and she looked away embarrassed.   


“Um… cramp.” She murmured.   


“Need ice?” Ryder gave a sly grin. Honeymaren’s cheeks only got redder.   


“I can help.” Elsa grinned back. Honeymaren’s dropped her head on the table. Anna looked between the three confused as the younger Nattura and her sister began laughing. She watched as Elsa gently rubbed Honeymaren’s back. She watched the exchange between the two women for a few seconds before a devilish grin sprouted across the red head’s face.   


“Do you get cramps often Honeymaren?” Anna asked smirking at the brunette as she lazily leaned a cheek onto a closed fist. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I think my sister could indeed help you… rub them out.” At that, Anna relished in the sight of her sister spitting out her drink in utter horror. Ryder began hyperventilating from his laughter. Honeymaren sat rigid in fear as she glanced at the human icicle sitting beside her causing the temperature to drop. She then proceeded to kick the chair out from underneath her hysterically laughing brother who became silent the instant he hit the floor. Both siblings began to go at it as Elsa glared daggers at her sister. Anna never lost her smug smile.   


“You little shi-.” Elsa began.  


“Are we all set?” Tuva asked as she entered the room wiping her hands on a towel. Elsa nodded and stood.  


“Thank spirits.” Elsa mumbled.   
******  


“I’ll leave you three alone.” Tuva whispered to Elsa as they entered the room.   


“Thank you, Tuva, for everything.” Elsa smiled as she slowly shut the door behind herself and Anna. Elsa took a deep breath as she watched her sister staring curiously at the woman sitting at a table in the middle of the room. The woman kept her head bowed allowing her hair to slightly cover her face. She seemed to be just as nervous as Elsa was. Elsa walked beside her sister nudging her in the shoulder. Anna stared at her confused. She opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to say something. Elsa nodded, encouraging her. “Introduce yourself.” She whispered.   


“Oh, Um.” Anna stepped forward. “Hello there. I am Queen Anna of Arendelle. My sister has told me that is was important to meet you in person. Please forgive my forwardness however.” She gave her older sister a small glare. Elsa placed her hands behind her back and looked away, pressing her lips together. “However, my sister believed it would be best to not inform me of anything going on in her life as of late.” Anna crossed her arms. Elsa swallowed as she felt Anna’s annoyance rise. The tension broke between the two when the woman released a small laugh.   


“I’m sure by now you’ve realized she would never shut you out Anna.” Iduna raised her head and looked up at her youngest with a small smile. Anna cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Elsa watched with a sad smile as Anna’s face slowly turned to that of realization.   


“Who are you?” She asked. Her body began to shake. Elsa moved closer to her sister and grabbed her hand.   


“You know who she is Anna.” Elsa explained. Iduna stood from her chair but didn’t take a step forward. Anna backed away, still holding her sister’s hand   


“No.” Anna shook her head. “No no no. This can’t be real.” Anna felt tears burning in her eyes.   


“It’s real Anna. I’m here love.” Iduna said as she carefully stepped forward. Elsa gently squeezed her sister’s fingers.   


“It’s Mother Anna.” Elsa Explained letting go of the red head’s hand. Anna stepped forward carefully, knees threatening to buckle.   


“Mother?” She whimpered. Iduna nodded and closed the space between them. Anna collapsed into her and threw her arms around her mother’s neck and sobbed. “How? You died! You and Father died!” She chocked. Elsa kneeled down between the two and gave her mother a pained look. Iduna pulled Anna away from her gently and placed a hand on her cheek. She looked towards her older daughter and nodded.   


“She came here from the past Anna.” Elsa explained. Anna looked back at her mother, eyes lingering on the bandage covering Iduna’s right eye. “I know it’s confusing.” Elsa began struggling to decide if she was being to forward. Anna wiped the tears from her eyes and took long concentrated breaths.   


“I… I don’t understand.” Anna said in a shaky voice. Elsa sighed.   


“I think she’s from an alternative reality Anna. A past that’s not exactly like our own.” She mumbled. “I, I’m having a difficult time understanding It myself to be honest. I don’t even know where to begin.” Iduna placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile.   


“You are doing fine Elsa.” Iduna smiled. “That’s exactly where I come from.” Before she could continue, Anna’s stomach grumbled. A look of utter embarrassment had befallen the red head as mother and sister stared at her.   


“Let’s discuss this over dinner. I think its best you girls get some food into you. You both look exhausted.” Iduna smiled and helped her youngest up. Anna shook her head already opening her mouth to protest however, another series of grumbling erupted from her abdomen. Anna blushed. Elsa began laughing.   


“Only you would have an appetite after such a situation.” Elsa covered her mouth to quiet her laugh. Anna scowled at her.   


“I … how can you expect me to just eat?” Anna looked at her sister like Elsa had just sprouted another head. Elsa shrugged.   


“Open your mouth and chew?” Elsa replied.   


“Elsa!” Anna flinched as her sister poked her in the forehead. Elsa leaned down to whisper in her ear.   


“Hold onto your emotions right now and listen little sister. Arendelle is in danger. I can feel it.” She explained in a hush tone. Anna touched the mark on her forehead and gave her elder sister a glare. Elsa swallowed anxiously before taking her hand and leading her outside of the room to join the others. Iduna followed.   


“Ah just in time.” Ada said as she placed a pot of hot soup in the center of the table.   


“Mmmm I’m starving!” Ryder announced as he bounced in his seat. Ada smiled and handed him and his sister a bowl. Honeymaren glanced at Elsa as the blond stiffly sat next to her. Anna sat opposite from her sister. Honeymaren noticed the tension between the two as Elsa avoided her sister’s annoyed gaze.  


“Not that it’s any of my business.” Honeymaren whispered from her bowl as she took a small sip.   


“Spoon.” Elsa stated handing the brunette the utensil.   


“Anna seems, annoyed. Honestly, not what I expected.” Honeymaren took the silver ware and proceeded to continue eating.   


“The reunion was a little rushed. She’s confused. Mother agreed to tell us everything now.” Elsa admitted watching Anna stare at her bowl. Ryder was already on his second as Iduna carefully sipped her third spoon full.   


“Hm.” Honeymaren replied.   


“I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am to see that you two are together.” Iduna smiled. Anna froze.   


“We should have always been. Did you separate us in your reality as well?” Anna said without thinking. Everyone froze at her chilly tone. Anna’s eyes went wide realizing what she had just said and how she said it. “I’m sorry. Tuva, Ada. I need to step outside for a second. Please excuse me.” Anna left before the couple could say anything.   


“Mhm.” Honeymaren mumbled. Elsa raised an eyebrow.   


“What Maren!?” She hissed.   


“You had time to process what was going on with your mother you know.” Honeymaren explained.   


“Maren.” Elsa warned.   


“I’m just saying you probably could have handled it better.” Honeymaren shrugged.   


“I…. Anna handles stuff like this better than me.” Elsa explained sadly.   


“Like how she didn’t start hyperventilating? Or that she didn’t throw up on you?” Honeymaren cocked her head to the side innocently.  


“God dammit.” Elsa dropped her head into her hands.   


“Ya. Piss poor Excuse you just gave me in avoiding an awkward situation.” Honeymaren grabbed Ryder’s bowl from him and began eating out of much to his protest. Elsa leaned back in her chair staring up at the ceiling.   


“How do you know?” Elsa asked amused. Honeymaren shoved her brother away and slid the bowl over to him.   


“Because she does that same adorable little pout that you do.” She whispered as she cupped Elsa’s chin and smooshed her cheeks together making an “O” shape out of the blonde’s thin lips. Elsa batted Honeymaren’s hand away and displayed said pout.   


“Hell!” She hissed before storming out after Anna. Iduna frowned. Ryder swallowed another gulp.   


“What’s up with them?” He asked. Honeymaren sipped from a glass of water.   


“Sibling thing.” Honeymaren said. Ryder gave an “Ah” as a reply.  


“Yes. I stick to what I said before. I’m happy they have each other.” Iduna smiled sadly.   


******  


“Hey!” Elsa called up to her sister. Anna looked down from the ledge of the roof.   


“Hey.” Anna replied. Elsa bent her knees and launched herself off the ground with a small explosion of ice under her feet. The blond was just shy of reaching the ledge when Anna reached up to grab her hand. “Elsa!” Anna yelled as she dragged her sister up onto the roof. “Be more careful!” She scolded. Elsa grinned sheepishly.  


“I’m sorry.” She said rubbing the back of her neck. Anna rolled her eyes and looked away.   
“It’s fine. At least you didn’t propel yourself into the moon.” She smirked. Elsa nudged her with her shoulder.   
“No not that. Well yes… that was kind of dumb on my part. But I meant with Mother. I just, everything is very confusing and awkward and I have no idea what to feel.” Elsa tried hard to explain. Anna watched her sister cautiously.   


“It’s alright Elsa. Honestly, I just had to get away from her.” Anna frowned. Elsa gave her a confused look.   


“From who? Mother?” Elsa asked. Anna nodded. “It’s a bit overwhelming I get it. When I first saw her, I almost passed out. I even threw up.” Elsa shrugged. The last part caused Anna to chuckle.  


“Ew Elsa really?” Anna asked. She nodded.   


“Oh yes. Full blown panic attack.” She explained. “I was shocked, sad, scared. Then she tells me she’s from the past and now I’m even more confused because apparently some form of dark magic brought her here? What kind of unrealistic bullshit is that?” Elsa asked waving her hands around.   


“As unrealistic as you having a secret girlfriend for the past 6 months?” Anna accused giving Elsa a smug smile. Elsa froze and slowly glanced at her little sister.   


“It was… a recent thing.” Elsa mumbled.   
“Oh ya?” Anna leaned in closer. “Here I thought you just decided to tell me nothing anymore.” Anna glared at her. Elsa gulped and held her hands in defense.  


“No! I wasn’t Anna! Just with everything that happened. Honeymaren has been training me and well we were spending a lot of time together and uh…. Um. After meeting Mother… I kind of… really needed her? And one thing led to another and well.” Elsa’s face was redder than Anna’s hair.   


“Did you like it?” Anna smirked.   


“W-what?” Elsa swallowed. Anna rolled her eyes.   


“You are a ditz. One thing led to another huh? I would have made you kneel? I heard you say that to her. You two are pretty cozy with each other. So, tell me. Who made the first move when you?” Anna’s words where muffled when her elder sister’s hands covered her mouth.   


“I don’t ask you about what you and Kirstoff do behind closed doors!” Elsa hissed as she removed her hands. Anna smirked.   


“Who says anything about close doors?” Anna laughed as Elsa hid her face in her hands.   


“Honeymaren.” Elsa mumbled. “Honeymaren made the first move. I think.”   


“You think?” Anna stopped laughing. Elsa sighed.  


“Um. I asked though.” Elsa avoided Anna’s eyes. The red head busted into a fit of laughter once again. “It was only once Anna! Stop laughing!”  


“But you want it to happen again.” Anna nudged her sister in the shoulder. Elsa smiled to herself.   


“It was really nice.” Elsa admitted squirming at the memory.   


“You got it bad sis. You are totally smitten over her.” Anna poked her sister in the side. Elsa giggled and pushed her away.   


“Now you know my inner darkest secrets.” Elsa said dramatically. “So now tell me little sister. What is going through your head?” Elsa watched the smile on her sister’s face leave.   


“I’m angry.” Anna stated. “For what they did. What they did to us.”   


“Oh.” Elsa whispered looking up at the stars. Anna began picking at her thumbnail as the two sat quietly through the night. After a few long minutes. Elsa turned to her sister. “They were going to tell you when they got back from their trip you know. The trip to find out about my powers.” Elsa began. Anna raised an eyebrow.   


“Oh ya?” Anna asked sarcastically.   


“Mhm. I’m not sure what happened in the reality that the mother down stairs experienced. Apparently, they never made it on the boat. However, Ahtohallan showed our mother and father planning on telling you when they got back.” Elsa shrugged. Anna sighed and threw herself on her back throwing her hands behind her head.   


“But they didn’t come back and they didn’t tell me.” Anna pouted. Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled leaning next to her sister.   


“No, they didn’t. But they did believe in you Anna. I saw it in Ahtohallan. They said that your love could hold up the world, could help me, and it did. Things could have been so different however; I am so happy right now. Being with you. Being with Maren. Ryder, Kristoff. Our family.” Elsa pulled Her sister into a hug. Anna leaned into her elder sister as tears welled in her eyes.   


“I’m happy to have you too sis. That’s all I ever wanted.” Anna murmured into her sister’s shoulder. Elsa leaned her cheek on top of her sister’s head and smiled as she gently rubbed a hand up and down her sister’s arm.   


“I will never let anything happen to Anna. I promise.” Elsa whispered. Anna pulled away and looked into her sister’s matching blue eyes.   


“I will never let anything to happen to you either Els.” Anna smiled. Elsa leaned down and pressed her forehead against the red head’s. She closed her eyes and smiled.   


“You’ll always have me Anna.” Elsa whispered.   
*******  


Honeymaren made her way to the roof of the small cabin the group had decided to stay at. She understood that the sisters had some things to privately discuss however, when they had not made their way back within over and hour or so, everyone became a little worried. She rolled her eyes at the scene. The two monarchs’ were asleep on the roof tangled in each other’s arms.   


“Of course.” Honeymaren mumbled in fake annoyance. She smiled and made her way downstairs to alert everyone that the sisters had been located as she grabbed a blanket and made her way back to the roof. She spread the blanket out and covered the girls who were fast asleep. The comfort only causing them to press closer together. Honeymaren leaned down and placed a light kiss on Elsa’s temple.   


“Sweet dreams snowflake.” She smiled into the blonde’s ear. Honeymaren decided it would be best to keep watch while the Arendellians slept. So, she did and found herself enjoying star gazing, wondering if the sky appeared the same all over the world.   


*****  


It was a little over an hour when Elsa began to stir. Honeymren smiled down at her blond goddess as Elsa’s eyes slowly began to open.   


“Hi.” She grinned.   


“Hello.” Elsa said through a yawn as she sat up in an effort to untangle Anna’s limbs from her own. “What time is it?” Elsa asked. Honeymaren let loose a small chuckle at Elsa’s disheveled hair.   


“Half past two.” Honeymaren answered as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind Elsa’s ear.   


“Mmmm.” Elsa mumbled as she leaned into Honeymaren’s touch.   


“I got to get Anna to bed.” She slowly stood up on wobbly legs.   


“I got her snowflake.” Honeymaren patted Elsa on the shoulder before squatting down and rolling a snoring Anna gently into her arms. She stood and adjusted her grip slightly before smiling at Elsa. “I have no doubt you can handle her. I just think you might fall down the stairs being only half awake.”   


“Ugh, you might be right.” Elsa rubbed her hands over her face and smoothed her hair back. The two women made their way to the spare rooms that had been set up for guests. Ryder was sprawled out on the floor in a sea of blankets in front of Iduna who was curled up on a couch. She had clearly left the bed opened for her daughters. Honeymaren gently laid the young queen onto the large bed before turning to Elsa.   


“Go on. bed time.” Honeymaren gestured towards the empty spot near the younger monarch. Elsa frowned.   


“What about you Maren? You can’t expect me to just let you sleep on the floor.” Elsa crossed her arms. Honeymaren stepped closer.   


“What would you have me do then your highness.” She smirked up at the blond. Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her outside of the room before crashing her lips onto hers as she gently pushed the brunette against the wall. Honeymaren did not complain as she wrapped her arms around Elsa’s neck. To her disappointment, Elsa pulled away leaving Honeymaren dazed and with her lips slightly parted.   


“You will sleep in the bed with Anna and me. No funny business. I just had to get that out of the way.” She smiled. Honeymaren rolled her eyes.   


“Fine but you get the middle. I saw on the roof how your sister sleeps. Is she double jointed?” Honeymaren laughed. Elsa smirked.   


“I can’t explain her ways but yes I would like to spare you. She’s like sleeping with Velcro.” Elsa laughed and Honeymaren took the opportunity to kiss her.   


“Can’t wait until we have somewhere more private.” Honeymaren whispered as she nipped Elsa’s neck. “Now that I know you are in to me, it’s been very hard to keep my hands off you.” She purred. Elsa rolled her eyes.   


“Is that so?” She muttered but not pulling away from the Northuldra’s love bites. Honeymaren pulled away.   


“Of course, my love. You and only you have my full attention.” She leaned closer and licked Elsa’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Elsa allowed.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I had to keep going back and re doing this chapter it just didn’t sit right with me. It still doesn’t but it’s been a long few weeks lol. Karate is running my life.   
> Finally forced my friends against their will to watch frozen 2 it was wonderful.   
> Comments are encouraged!!!!


	10. Where our times differ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, update  
> As a technician at a vet hospital I have been given 50 hour weeks at the hospital due to our current situation, I hope all is well and please! Enjoy the story  
> I mayyyy have also been distracted with reading other fics (winters echo, cold secrets and arendelle academy)  
> As always comment :) I will try to update a little quicker :)  
> stay safe

Honeymaren woke first as she felt the blond press into her from behind and mumble into her back. Honeymaren laughed to herself. She had managed to become the little spoon over night as Elsa gripped her from behind. One of the blonde’s hands had found its way underneath the brunette’s shirt during the night and its position had actually been the real cause of Honeymaren’s early rise.   


Honeymaren slowly removed Elsa’s hand from her own breast and turned slightly to smile at the blond whose tired face was now scrunched in annoyed protest as she mumbled a few unknown words. It made Honeymaren’s position on the very edge of the bed almost acceptable until Anna, who was sprawled out on the bed like a starfish, sent a limp arm directly onto her sleeping sister’s face.   


“GAH!” Elsa yelled as she bolted upright holding her nose. Honeymaren was sent tumbling off the bed and onto Ryder who had fallen asleep on the floor.   


“Ow Maren!” He yelled as he kicked her off of him.   


“Piss off!” She said as she pushed his head back into the pillow. Elsa growled and pushed her sister away. Anna mumbled as she cradled a pillow without ever waking.   


“Dammit Anna.” Elsa hissed as she pulled her hand away to check for blood. Luckily there was none. Her eyes watered none the less.   


“Get off me you dirty little opossum! Your breath stinks!” She heard Ryder yell at his sister as Honeymaren pinned him to the floor.   


“You rude little shit.” Honeymaren grinned as she wrenched his arm behind his back.  


“Ow ow ow! Come on Maren it’s way too early!” He yelled. “You are the one that fell on me!” He protested.   


“Ya well that wasn’t my fault.” Honeymaren glared at Elsa who just raised an eyebrow through tired eyes.   


“Sorry? AH!” Elsa was sent flying off the bed and onto Honeymaren causing the brunette to fall off her squirming brother. “Owww!” Elsa whined from on top of Honeymaren as she rubbed the spot where her sleeping sister had just round house kicked her.  


“Good morning Snowflake.” Honeymaren smiled from underneath the blond. Elsa blushed at their position and quickly fell back on her rear.   


“G- good morning.” Elsa glanced away and tucked a loose hair behind her hair. Maren smiled. Cute. Honeymaren thought as she lifted Elsa’s loose shirt covering her exposed shoulder. Elsa seemed to calm instantly at her touch. “Thank you.” She whispered  


“Are you wearing one of my sister’s night shirts Els?” Ryder gave her a sly smirk. Elsa rolled her eyes and stood. She gave Ryder’s hair a playful tug as she walked by. Honeymaren yawned and fell back onto the blankets Ryder had been previously sleeping on.   


“Spirits Anna How do you sleep like this.” Elsa mumbled as she tried to reposition the red head before tucking her back in. Anna groaned and buried herself deeper into her blankets.   


“Why don’t you ever tuck me in like that?” Ryder asked with a teasing grin. Honeymaren looked at him.   


“Wouldn’t want to accidently strangle you with your own blankets.” Honeymaren glared.   


“Puberty made you evil.” Ryder frowned.   


“Let’s not discuss that with a room full of women Ryder.” Elsa warned as she stumbled to the door.   


“Where you going?” Honeymaren asked.   


“Coffee.” Elsa mumbled leaving the room. Ryder and Honeymaren watched her leave before looking at each other.   


“The hell is coffee?” Ryder asked.   


“Hot bean juice.” Honeymaren answered.   


“Sounds awesome! Let’s go try some.” Ryder stood up and went after Elsa. Honeymaren groaned in protest but followed anyway.   
Iduna smiled at her daughter as Elsa entered the kitchen. “Good morning Mother.” Elsa gave her a tired smile as she sat across from the older woman followed by the Nattura siblings.   


“Good morning love. What has you three up so early?” She asked offering her daughter a cup of coffee from a batch she had already taken upon herself to make.  


“Anna.” All three mumbled. They paused and stared at one another before a light fit of giggles filled the room.   


“Ahh I see. I can only assume she is still asleep?” Iduna took the pitcher from Elsa and poured two more cups for brother and sister. Honeymaren took a hesitant sip before her face scrunched in small disgust.   


“Oh wow. It’s… bitter.” She gave an embarrassed smile towards Elsa.   


“Here.” Elsa poured cream in Honeymaren’s cup and followed it up by two scoops of sugar. “Try now.” Elsa smiled gently at the brunette. Honeymaren allowed herself a small sip of her beverage keeping eye contact with Elsa. “Better?” Elsa was still smiling at her. Honeymaren nodded.   


“Wow it’s actually pretty good.” She admitted. Elsa chuckled and used her napkin to wipe off the smudge of coffee from Maren’s lips. Iduna smiled at her daughter from behind her cup.   


“So.” She began. “I heard from Ryder that you have taken it upon yourself to teach my daughter how to defend herself in hand to hand combat?” Iduna asked gaining the girls’ attention.   


“Yes. At her request of course.” She smirked at Elsa who began to pay an awful lot of attention to her own hands. “She is learning very quickly.” Honeymaren said proudly. Elsa squirmed in her seat at the compliment.   


“That’s good to hear. I would like to see how well you can fight Elsa.” Iduna said. Elsa gave her a questioning look.   


“Oh. Um. I suppose at some point.” Elsa blushed. “Though I can’t say that I am as good as Honeymaren.”   


“She’s better than Ryder though.” Honeymaren smirked.  


“What! Hey! No, she is not!” Ryder defended blushing furiously. Iduna glanced at Elsa as the two continued their banter.   


“I think this morning would be appropriate,” She suggested. All three looked at her curiously.   


“Oh. Um.” Elsa fidgeted nervously. “I’m not sure this is really the time Mother.”   


“No.” Iduna sighed and stood. “This might be the only time for you to show me your skill set Elsa. I need to know what we have to work with. I would very much like to see how you do against Honeymaren.” Iduna gave her daughter a serious look. Elsa swallowed   


“A- alright. I suppose we can go over what she has taught me.” Elsa glanced at Honeymaren who nodded reassuringly. Ryder, for once, stayed silent.   


“Of course, lady Iduna. I would be honored.” Honeymaren gave a polite nod as she slid a hand under the table and onto Elsa’s leg that was currently bouncing up and down. Elsa instantly stopped and Honeymaren smiled to herself at the calming breath the blond spirit released.   


“It is settled then. Let’s head outside after breakfast. Elsa? Would you mind waking your sister? I think it would be best if she joined us. Ada and Tuva had to leave early this morning to tend to their shop and gave us permission to use their land as training grounds.” Her gentle smile had returned and her eyes seemed to soften once again.   


“Do you… Do you know how hard it is to wake Anna?” Elsa stiffened. Iduna laughed.  


“I’m sure it has only gotten worse with age my love.” Iduna stood and began taking their cups. Honeymaren stood taking her own.   


“Please, let me help?” Honeymaren asked.   


“Of course, Honeymaren. Elsa?” She raised an eyebrow at her elder daughter.   


“Y-yes. I’m going.” Elsa stood and made her way back to the bedroom.   


“For her sake I hope you taught her how to block. Anna is quite the fighter in her sleep.” Iduna placed the dishes in the sink with Honeymaren close behind her.   


“Yes, we were given a great example this morning.” She replied. Ryder snorted in agreement.   


“Oh, I’m sure. Don’t let her fool you. Elsa can also be quite displeased in the mornings.” Iduna smiled to herself. Honeymaren rolled her eyes.   


“She’s very clingy.” Honeymaren froze when she realized what she had said.   


“Is that so?” Iduna asked. “She did always enjoy being close to someone. Before the accident that is.”   


“With Anna you mean? When they were kids?” Honeymaren pressed as she reached for the freshly washed cup and began to dry it. Ryder leaned back in his chair to listen.   


“Yes, exactly. You don’t understand how far she has come.” Iduna explained.   


“Why lock her away though? It’s not like she meant to hurt her. Elsa can’t even skin a rabbit without turning paler than snow.” Ryder spoke without thinking, as usual and received a pointed glare from his sister.   


“Ryder!” Honeymaren hissed. Ryder shrugged. Elsa was his friend too. Iduna continued to wash the other cups. Once she finished, she turned to Honeymaren and Ryder.   


“Being a mother… it’s sort of like learning how to tend to reindeers.” She began. The siblings looked at each other curiously.   


“You grew up having a basic understanding of it correct?” She asked. They both gave a hesitant nod. “However, one day you accidently approach a reindeer from its blind spot and get kicked so hard that every bone in your body raddles like a sack of rocks.” She looked directly at Ryder.   


“How did you?” He sat upright in his chair.   


“So, having a daughter with magic powers was kind of like a blind spot in motherhood.” Honeymaren interrupted her brother. Iduna did not meet her gaze.   


“I suppose.” She stated.   


“About those two. I’m going to see what is taking them so long.” Honeymaren excused herself. Iduna nodded and motioned Ryder over to help.   


“I apologize about my forwardness before. I just… I guess I’m just having a really hard time following this situation. One moment the three of us are laughing and teasing each other in the woods and the next…. I feel like we are all just on edge. Elsa especially.” Ryder rubbed the back of his neck. Iduna placed a hand on his arm.   


“I know Ryder. I do plan on explaining everything to all of you. Last night just had had me wondering if Elsa is truly ready to listen.” Iduna frowned.

“And Anna. She’s a bright one. She listens to her heart so closely. She doesn’t trust me and I can’t say I blame her.”  
*******  


Honeymaren opened the door to the bedroom and rolled her eyes at the scene. Elsa had failed in her attempts to wake Anna. The two sisters laid curled up against each other with content smiles on their faces.   


“Jeez you two.” Honeymaren mumbled as she walked towards the bed. “Hey Els come on.” She gently shook the blonde’s shoulder. Elsa opened one eye and grinned at the brunette.   


“Hello Honey.” She grabbed Honeymaren’s arm and pulled her down on top of her and silencing Honeymaren’s protests with a kiss.   


“Elsa!” She hisses through a giggle and motioned towards Anna with her eyes.   


“She’s still dead to the world.” Elsa stated in a matter of fact tone.  


“I bet you didn’t even try to wake her.” Honeymaren accused as she brushed the tip of her nose against Elsa’s as she settled her weight on top of her. Elsa pulled her into another kiss as she arched into the body on top of her. Honeymaren reluctantly pulled away. “What’s going on love?” Honeymaren asked once again cupping the other woman’s cheek. Honey brown eyes stared into icy blue with concern.  


“What do you mean?” Elsa asked a little confused.   


“Your acting a little strange you know.” Honeymaren rolled off of Elsa and onto her side opposite of Anna.  


“How so?” Elsa asked. Honeymaren searched Elsa’s eyes. She could tell Elsa knew exactly what she was thinking but it seemed the blond wanted to continue this game.   


“It’s like.” Honeymaren looked away thinking of the best words to use. “Iduna. She seems hesitant to tell you two everything. Why is that?” She asked.   


“I don’t know.” Elsa looked away. Her gaze was guided back to Honeymaren by a gentle finger under her chin.  


“Because she knows that you don’t want to know.” Honeymaren stated. Elsa pulled back and gave the woman a questioning look. “You seem to push away every opportunity to learn the truth. Your mother seems to realize that.” Honeymaren cupped her cheek. Elsa leaned into her soft touch, smile long gone. “Are you afraid?” She asked. Elsa’s eyes softened as she sighed into Honeymaren’s arm.  


“Yes.” She mumbled.  


“Of what?” Anna’s sleepy voice made both girls jump. They looked at the red head who stared at them through lidded eyes. Elsa grinned at her sister’s disheveled hair. Elsa rolled onto her back and pulled both girls close to her.  


“That I ended up with too many people I want to protect.” Elsa gave both their shoulder’s a squeeze. Anna and Honeymaren stared at each other for a second before exchanging toothy grins. They pulled away from Elsa.   


“What makes you think we need protecting?” Honeymaren pinned Elsa to the bed. “Get her Anna!”   


“Copy that!” Anna jumped on her sister and began jamming her fingers into her elder sister’s side. Elsa jolted and let out a variety of playful squeals.   


“S-Stop! Get off!” Elsa yelled through laughter. Both girls instantly stopped when the observed Elsa’s laughter slowly turn into whimpers.   


“Elsa? Hey Elsa what’s wrong?” Anna asked as her sister covered her face with her arm. Honeymaren sat back on her heels to allow Anna space to crawl by her sister. “Elsa.” Anna poked her sister’s cheek. Elsa forced a smile.   


“Have you ever been afraid of me Anna?” Elsa asked. Anna was taken back.   


“Elsa. I’ve never been afraid of you. You know that.” Anna seemed hurt by the question. Elsa removed her arm. Her eyes where red and glazed from held back tears.   


“I’m afraid of me.” Elsa whispered. “Not of who I am now but of who I was.” Elsa felt Honeymaren take her hand and guide her into a sitting position.   


“Why are you saying this to us?” Honeymaren asked sadly.   


“Anna. We could have ended up so different you and I. Things could have been so much worse. I think we are going to see that.” Elsa said. Anna cocked her head to the side. Elsa took a shaky breath before explaining the events of her and Iduna’s encounter with this so-called other version of Olaf. To Honeymaren’s surprise. Anna sat beside her sister and listened without interruption accompanied by a few nods of understanding.   


“Oh. I think I get it.” Anna gave Elsa a sad smile “The thing that scares you is the person that created that Olaf.”   


“Elsa...” Honeymaren laced her hand on top of the blonds. Elsa stared at the two women through glassy eyes. She chuckled and shook her head.   


“No. I said I was afraid that I had too many people to protect. What I feel for that person. That “other” me, is and overwhelming amount of pain and sadness. Seeing Olaf, That little boy made of cold ice and snow. If his eyes are a reflection of how his creator feels, then there is nothing but emptiness and anger in her heart. She’s all alone. She has no one to protect.” Elsa wiped away her tears. Anna took the hand that wasn’t accompanied by Honeymaren’s   


“Then, I’ll save her. Just like I saved your stubborn ass.” Anna shoved her sister. The blond landed in Honeymaren’s arms. Elsa stared at her taken back by her words. Anna radiated with confidence and determination. Like a true Queen.  


“I wouldn’t personally mind having two Elsa’s to play with.” Honeymaren whispered in her ear. Elsa shivered and pushed the brunette away.   


“How did I end up with you two! You can’t take anything seriously!” Elsa yelled blushing. Her ears turned hot pink as the two women she cherished the most began laughing at her. Anna and Honeymaren wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders.   


“You should be happy that your little sister and girlfriend get along so well.” Honeymaren grinned.  


“Girlfriend?” Elsa mumbled.   


“Ya Elsa. That’s what it’s called when you are constantly on top of each other.” Anna winked.   


“Or underneath.” Honeymaren laughed as Elsa tackled her sister in an attempt to shut them both up. Anna though, was not as nice as Honeymaren and rolled both her and her elder sister off the bed pinning the blond to the ground. Honeymaren watched with amusement at the show. Elsa thrusted her hips upwards and shrimped her way out of Anna’s grip. Elsa grinned as she held tightly onto Anna’s arm as she threw her leg over the red head’s neck and pinning her face to the ground.   


“Ahhh Elsa! What the hell!” Anna squirmed.   


“Think I need my powers to handle my little imp of a sister?” Elsa joked.   


“Ohhhh nice Elsa. That’s my girl!” Honeymaren pumped her fist into the air.   


“You’re supposed to be on my side Honeymaren!” Anna’s yells where muffled as Elsa tugged harder.  


“Well do something spit fire.” Honeymaren challenged.   


“Give Anna.” Elsa smirked. Anna grinned at her evilly before pinching Elsa underneath her thigh.  


“Monkey bite!” Anna giggled as the blond yelped and jerked away violently before being tackled at the waist by the young queen. The girls rolled around on the floor unable to get a firm grip on each other.   


“That hurt you brat!” Elsa jumped on Anna’s back. The red head had no problem knocking her sister off. Anna smiled proudly knowing she was physically stronger than her older sister. However, Elsa was very hard to catch.  


“Don’t start things you can’t finish then.” Anna breathed heavily as she once again pounced on Elsa from above. Before the two girls could register what was happening, they were both easily pushed to the side by Iduna. The sister’s landed on the ground opposite of each other hard and stared shocked at the older woman who had just flung them aside with such ease.   


“I really hope you two were just playing and not actually that easy to push aside.” Iduna crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. Elsa gulped and stood dusting off her pants.   


“Of course! It wouldn’t even be a contest if I were serious.” Elsa mimicked her mother’s posture.   


“Excuse me? Like I would let myself loose to your scrawny butt!” Anna accused. She grinned as she saw Elsa’s eyebrow twitch.   


“What did you do?” Ryder whispered to his sister. Honeymaren rolled her eyes.   


“I didn’t do anything. Seems like Anna brings out a side of Elsa that you and I have failed to meet.” She shrugged.   


“I wonder.” Iduna grinned at the young women on the ground who stared back at her with raised eyebrows. “I wonder how you two would handle facing each other in actual combat.” Iduna kneeled in front of Anna. The red head tensed at the close proximity.   


“Why the hell would you say something like that.” Anna glared at the woman in front of her. The young monarch’s voice contained a tinge of annoyance.   


“Because you two will have to face my daughters. Because they are a threat to your kingdom Anna.” Iduna held her gaze. “How will you, as Queen, protect Arendelle?” Iduna challenged. Elsa watched her sister closely. Afraid to intervene but also afraid of Anna’s temper.   


“Oh. Wow.” Ryder whispered. “This is getting intense.” He was shoved by his sister lightly.  


“Shut up.” She whispered as she found herself unable to take her eyes off the interaction between “mother” and “daughter.” Anna chuckled.   


“A hell of a lot better than you obviously.” Anna countered as she stood and smoothed out the wrinkles of her night shirt that she had borrowed from Ada.   


“Anna.” Elsa started. She was silenced with a pointed glare.   


“Let’s get one thing straight right now.” She pointed at her mother. Iduna said nothing. “The reality is, you are not our mother. Our mother is dead and both Elsa and I have grown and learned to rule this kingdom well enough without her. I don’t know how you decided to fuck up differently raising us in your time but, I refuse to be threatened by what I can only assume to be children in MY kingdom.” Anna stood tall. Eyes cold and unmoving. Elsa watched in awe. Anna and Honeymaren kept bringing up how much she had changed but, did Anna realize how much she had grown throughout all these years?   


“I think.. I think maybe you should tell us what happened to us mo-…” Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Iduna.” She forced herself to say her name instead. Anna gave her elder sister a side glance and felt a surge of confidence as always when the snow queen was at her side. The older woman glanced between them. She gave them a sad smile.   


“If the Queen demands it.” Iduna stared at Anna.   


“I do. I demand you to tell us everything you know about our enemy, how you got here and why.” Anna gave Elsa’s hand a slight squeeze.   


“On one condition.” Iduna walked towards Elsa and gently picked up her forearm.   


“I didn’t ask for a negotiation.” Anna glared at Iduna as the older woman rolled up the blonde’s sleeve. Elsa tensed from both the touch and the exposure of her hidden scare on her forearm.   


“This is where your time line and mine begin to bridge off.” Iduna admitted sadly. Elsa pulled her arm away and held it close to her chest. Elsa gave her a hesitant look. Anna stepped protectively in front of her sister.   


“Don’t touch her.” Anna glared. “You have no right to touch her.” Anna growled. Iduna, for the first time, showed annoyance on her face at Anna’s behavior. There was a tense silence in the room. Elsa watched helplessly as the two women refused to back off from each other  


“Anna. Stop.” Elsa demanded ash she stood between the two. “How? How does that incident have anything to do with our current situation?” Elsa demanded. Anna couldn’t help but to allow her gaze to wonder towards her sister’s arm.  


“Because that is how you died in my time.” Iduna replied. 


	11. Chapter 11

"She dies?" Anna repeated back. "What the hell do you mean ack!" Anna gripped her head as a shock of pain ran through her skull.  
"Anna! What's wrong?" Elsa was quickly by her side. Anna moved away from her sister's grasp blinking through the shooting pain in her head. She

sneered at Iduna.  
"What did you do?" She hissed. Something flickered slightly in Iduna's gaze.

"It's not my place to say. But It looks like we are running out of time." Iduna explained. Elsa helped her little sister stand upright. Honeymaren bit the bottom of her lip at the memory of Elsa's scar. Elsa didn't want to touch that memory. Not even with her sister.

"Anna." Honeymaren proceeded cautiously. Anna jumped slightly as though she had forgotten Honeymaren was there. "I think you and Elsa need to talk alone." She suggested. Elsa looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. Honeymaren gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to speak to Elsa. You got this. She grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him out of the room. "Lady Iduna?" She called. The older woman glanced at her.

"Just Iduna, Honeymaren." She replied solemnly as she followed the Nattura siblings out. As soon as they were alone, the younger monarch let out a frustrated click with her tongue.

"Anna, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" Elsa asked.

"Like what?" Anna asked. Elsa hesitated.

"All this anger Anna. What is causing it? This, this isn't you." Elsa pointed out. Anna sighed and made her way towards the window. She placed her hands on the edge and stared outside glancing at her kingdom from the hill top. Elsa cocked her head to the side curiously but said nothing.

"It's strange. You said you could feel the emotions of your other self after encountering that other Olaf." Anna began.

"I did." Elsa agreed.

"I don't know how he is still around if his creator is dead." She huffed. Elsa shrugged.

"Anna. I think we can both agree that anything is possible at this point." Elsa walked up to her. "Don't change the subject." Elsa ordered. Anna laughed.

"Don't lecture me on avoiding situations." She joked. Elsa rolled her eyes but was smiling non the less. Anna's smile on the other hand, disappeared as her gaze returned to the outside world.

"I can feel it too. The other me that is. Every time I see…. Mother. From the very first meeting last night." Anna squeezed the window's ledge.

"What is she feeling Anna?" Elsa gently pressed. Anna took a deep breath and turned to her sister.

"Hatred. She wants Iduna dead because she blames everything on her… and her father. For not protecting you." Anna paused. Her gaze slowly turned towards her sister. "How did you get that scar Elsa."

"How have you not noticed it before?" Elsa kept her eyes locked on Anna. The red head shrugged.

"You never wear anything that exposes your arms. Never thought to question it. Thought maybe it was a comfort thing like your gloves." Anna explained. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I did. Once. During the spring festival." Elsa pointed out. Anna Chuckled.

"Yes, well that was quite the day. I'm surprised you remember what you were wearing with being sick and sneaking a few shots before the day started." Anna smirked. Her sister's cheeks flushed red.

"I… I was nervous. I didn't know I was getting sick. Didn't want to be awkward" Elsa stammered.

"I didn't know you were a closet drinker." Anna playfully shot back.

"Piss off." Elsa grumbled.

"Any who." Anna sang. "No, I was too busy keeping your ass from falling over. So, no, I didn't notice. Just another secret." Anna shrugged and let herself drop on the bed. She patted a spot next to her. Elsa sat with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you. It just never came up. The past was in the past and honestly, I'm not proud of it." Elsa admitted.

"Does Honeymaren know?" Anna asked.

"What. Jealous?" Elsa grinned.

"Yep." Anna agreed. Both sister's chuckled.

"No Anna. She saw it but didn't pry." Elsa explained.

"How exactly did she see it Ms. Non-Exposure?" Anna was rewarded with a flick in the throat. She flinched back and rubbed the spot.

"Behave." Elsa glared. "Anyway, scar. Happened a long time ago. Before I took over the throne."

"Was it… was it around the time mother and father told us that they were leaving for corona?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her questionably.

"It was." She answered cautiously.

"I figured. I remember a lot of yelling and the castle being in chaos. Seemed like the whole staff was at your door. I was actually happy to see that door open, that it took me a while to realize mother and father where yelling your name." Anna closed her eyes. "I remember pushing through the crowd of people. I saw Mother holding you crying. Her back was towards me but. I could see the blood on her shirt. Father grabbed me and pulled me away." Anna reopened her eyes after she finished retelling her memory.

"Hm. You remember more than me then." Elsa leaned back on her hands. "What do you remember after?"

"Father said you were sick. Mother never left your side, at least I didn't see her for a few days. They told me nothing more, made me drop it and brushed me off as usual." Anna shrugged.

"Guess in a way, I was sick." Elsa swallowed. "Listen, Anna. The way I felt, the way I thought about myself, was very different from today."

"I know." Anna nodded.

"I couldn't be happier about where we are today." Elsa continued gripping at her hands, a nervous tick Anna was all too familiar with.

"I know Elsa." The red head grabbed her elder sister's fingers and pulled them apart.

"I wanted to tell you." Elsa defended. Anna shook her head.

"Nah. I think I know what happened." Anna gave her sister a sad smile. "Two sisters, one mind." Anna pulled Elsa into a hug. She felt the blond relax.

"I want to tell you." Elsa mumbled.

"Then say it. Tell me how a confused and lonely 18-year-old tried to make her pain and suffering go away." Anna gently demanded.

"Just didn't want to keep going." Elsa shut her eyes.

"Glass or Ice?" Anna asked after a small pause.

"Glass." Elsa admitted after a small pause. She felt Anna nod.

"Your magic is too beautiful to cause harm." Anna pulled Elsa away. "Were you looking at yourself in the mirror?" Anna asked watching tears from in her elder sister's eyes.

"I was." She admitted.

"What did you see?" Anna urged her to carry on.

"A monster." Elsa smiled sadly.

"Ah. What do you see now?" Anna asked pointing to the mirror on the other side of the room. Elsa stared at her reflection, her smile growing.

"I see… Princess Elsa of Arendelle. The fifth spirit of Northuldra." Elsa said confidently.

"Good." Anna said as she slapped the fifth spirit in the back of the head.

"OW! Anna!" Elsa yelled jumping to her feet. Anna stood after her.

"You felt guilty. So, I gave you an encouraging smack to not feel guilty." Anna grinned.

"Yes Anna. I feel guilty for almost killing myself you ass!" Elsa yelled. She wasn't mad but, slightly confused.

"And I feel guilty for not being there for you." Anna shrugged.

"Right…" Elsa stared at their reflection again. Anna followed her gaze. "Look at us now. protectors." Elsa smiled. Both girls stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey… sorry for." Anna was silenced by a slap in the back of the head. She lurched forward.

"For feeling guilty." Elsa smiled. Anna winced but began laughing.

"Fair enough. Still. This misplaced anger. I guess I have to apologize to her." Anna admitted.

"You sure it's all from the other Anna?" Elsa nudged Her shoulder.

"I can't say for sure. I guess this all needs to get back to normal for me to really know." Anna admitted.

"I hope we figure it out soon. I can't stand your mood swings." Elsa laughed.

"Piss off." Anna grinned. "You ready to figure out what the hell we are in for?"

"Ready for anything with you by my side." Elsa held out her fist. Anna looked at her. A sudden rush of excitement and pride slowly made its way into her chest. Elsa saw her as her equal. And grinned from ear to ear.

"You'll always have me." She said as she connected her knuckles with her sister's  
The sister's left the bedroom as soon as Kristoff entered the House.

"Kristoff! What are you doing here?" Anna enthusiastically fell into her fiancé's arms. He shrugged and gave his feisty red head his signature goofy smile.

"Oh, you know. Just making sure you two are not blowing something up or freezing the planet. Would have been over sooner but it took a little bit of time to convince Mattias to go along with Anna's sudden disappearance." He winked at Elsa who in return gave him a small wave. Anna looked between the duo curiously.

"I'm sorry Kristoff. That was a lot to dump on someone through a simple note." She smiled bashfully. "It's just." She was cut off as her future brother in law pulled her into a hug.

"No apologizing. Everything is all set. Just like you asked." He pulled away. Elsa gave him an small nod.

"What are you guys talking about?" Anna asked cocking her head to the side. Kristoff gave Elsa a questioning look. The blond gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, Elsa was kind enough to leave a note behind after she decided to kidnap you." He chuckled. "Told me about how your mother suddenly appeared and how you had to see her in person. Wanted me to cover for you guys so I did." He explained.

"And you just accepted that information and did what Elsa told you to do?" Anna crossed her arms with a smirk.

"With you two? It's becoming pretty normal for weird shit to happen." He laughed. Elsa leaned over and jokingly whispered into Anna's ear.

"Is this really becoming a common thing?" Elsa grinned. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yes. And it's usually because of you." Anna nudged her away.

"So, where is everyone?" Kristoff asked. The sister's looked at each other for an answer.

"Probably outside?" Elsa suggested. Anna Nodded.

"Guess we should get on with it then. I need to apologize to Mother for my behavior I think." Anna sighed.

"I won't ask. But wow. So, it really is her?" Kristoff asked. The girl's exchanged looks again. "What?" Kristoff scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well. It kind of is?" Elsa really didn't want to explain the situation again. Maybe she should have added more details to the note.

"She's from the past. But not really our past. More of like a crazy alternate reality." Anna blurted out waving her hands in the air.

"Okay… that's new." Kristoff nodded slowly.

"Ya apparently we are not okay in that reality." Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulder and pointed to the both of them.

"What kind of novels have you been reading?" Kristoff asked.

"Tragic comedies." Elsa dead panned.

****

"Would you sit down? Ow!" Ryder hissed as his elder sister smacked him with the small stick that she was fidgeting with. She swung it down beside her.

"This is insane." Honeymaren mumbled as she continued walking back and forth in front of her brother. "This whole situation has me on edge."

"Yes. I can see that." Ryder said sarcastically. Honeymaren ignored him as her attention was drawn to the three figures walking towards them. She gave out a sigh of relief at the sight of Elsa being followed by her sister. Ryder scoffed but also found himself smiling at the sight of Kristoff tagging along behind the two royals.

"Kristoff! How have you been!?" Ryder called enthusiastically.

"Hey Ryder. Nice to see you again. Looks like you are getting firsthand experience in the crazy life the Arendellian sisters?" He asked. The younger Nattura laughed.

"Ya, well, someone has to look after those two." He motioned towards his sister and Elsa. Honeymaren slipped her hand into Elsa's. Kristoff watched as Elsa jumped at the contact but quickly calmed upon realizing who it was.

"Ahhhh. Seems that Anna has won our bet." Kristoff chuckled to himself.

"Bet?" Ryder asked cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Yep. Bet on which one of you Nattura's would succeed in swooning the snow queen." Kristoff gave him a wink. Ryder instantly stiffened.

"Oh! Woah! Elsa is way out of my league!" He laughed. Kristoff shrugged.

"Nah. You two just don't play the same sport." He gave Ryder a playful nudge. "Thanks for looking after her though. Anna has been more then worried for her." Kristoff admitted. Ryder just nodded as they watched the interaction between the women.

"All okay?" Honeymaren whispered as She noticed Elsa's gaze on Anna. The red head was watching Iduna from afar. The older woman was sitting on a boulder staring off into the distance.

"All okay." Elsa nodded as Anna left the two and made her way towards Iduna.

"I'll be back." Anna turned and called back to her sister. Elsa gave her a reassuring nod. "Keep an eye on her for me okay? She's a bolter." Anna winked at Honeymaren. The brunette laughed and gave the younger sister a thumbs up. Elsa on the other hand, held up a different finger for Anna to view. The red head chuckled and waved them off as she continued her way towards the lone woman in front of them.

"So." Elsa looked at Honeymaren sheepishly. "Thanks for before. Letting Anna and I talk. That was big."

"Of course. I have a brother you know. I could tell you two needed to work somethings out. Big sister intuition." She gave Elsa a charming smile that made the blonde's knees go week.

"You do seem to always know what to say and do around me." Elsa smiled. Honeymaren took both of Elsa's hands into her own and gently ran her thumbs over the snow queen's palms.

"I'm honored you think so." Honeymaren Placed a small kiss on Elsa's knuckles. Elsa watched as Honeymaren lifted up her sleeve gently and placed another kiss on the scar that laid on her wrist. The girls kept eye contact through the interaction causing Elsa to shiver.

"I promise. We will talk later." Elsa reassured. Honeymaren just shrugged.

"Only if you want to. I'm sure there is other ways besides talking that I can use to understand you better." She said jokingly as she wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously. She leaned in for another kiss. To her dismay, Elsa dogged the kiss and slipped underneath Maren's arms.

"Don't pout Nattura." Elsa said as she witnessed the disappointed frown on her love's lips. "I might very well take you up on that offer." She smiled to herself as she heard the brunette swallow behind her. She then turned her attention to her sister chatting with Iduna a few yards away and motioned Honeymaren to come over. Obediently, the Northuldra came up behind the blond and snaked her arms around Elsa's abdomen.

"What's going on?" Honeymaren asked as she rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. They watched as "Mother and Daughter" exchanged a few more words before making their way into a path through the forest before disappearing from sight.

"Anna needs to sort some things out on her own." Elsa explained. Honeymaren hummed in agreement into Elsa's ear.

"What about you Snowflake?" Honeymaren gave Elsa a small kiss on the crook of her neck. Elsa sighed at the contact as she felt her chest grow warm. Elsa turned in Honeymaren's embrace to give her a small peck on the lips.

"I'm…. content." Elsa admitted. Honeymaren was about to replicate the act until she heard whispers behind her. Letting out a low growl she glared at her brother and Kristoff. Both men stopped their chatter at once and turned away from each other.  
"What are you talking about over their Ryder?" Honeymaren asked crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Uhhhhh. Reindeers?" He squeaked. Elsa let out a small laugh as Kristoff walked up to her leaving Ryder to defend himself against the wrath of his older sibling.

"She's really into you." Kristoff bumped shoulders with his sister in law and close friend.

"You think so?" She asked giving him a playful look.

"Oh yes. She looks at you like you are the most precious thing on the face of the earth." He told her.

"Really now? And how would you know such a thing lillebror." She asked as they watched the siblings continue their banter.

"Because Storesoster, that's how I look at Anna." He shrugged. The two began laughing. Ryder and Honeymaren glanced over at the sudden outburst.

"That was such a cliché Kristoff." Elsa stated through giggles.

"I know. I know. Anna has definitely rubbed off on me." He admitted. "But I am serious though. It's nice seeing you bonding with others."

"It feels right." She whispered as she caught Honeymaren's confused stare. She offered her a small reassuring wave.

"You feel what you feel and your feelings are real." Kristoff shrugged. Elsa gave him a puzzling look. However, before she could bring herself to pick on Kristoff's romantic advice, Iduna and Anna's reappearance caught her eye. The grim look on Anna's face gave way to concern.

"Everything okay Anna?" Elsa asked as the duo made their way to the small group. Anna shook her head.

"No. Things are worse than we thought. If what mother tells me is true, and I do not doubt that it is. No. I can feel that is." Anna started to explain as she gripped at the left side of her chest. Iduna placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. Elsa saw how her sister was slightly trembling. Her gaze grew dark.

"What happened?" Elsa Demanded.


	12. Revelations Through Combat

Our Future Chapter 12

Revelations through Combat

"Hey." Anna's voice was hesitant as she spoke to Iduna. The woman looked up at her from her position on the rock.

"Your Majesty." She replied carefully. Her gaze made Anna squirm.

"Yes. Um. Listen. Can we talk? Privately? Just you and I?" The young queen rubbed the back of her neck as she struggled to find the right words. Iduna just nodded as she stood.

"Walk with me?" The older woman motioned to the path in the woods behind them. Anna gave her sister a glance on the hill top. Honeymaren had her arms wrapped around her elder sibling. It made Anna's heart melt just a little. Elsa gave her sister an encouraging nod.

"Yes. I think that would be best." Anna offered a kind smile. Iduna returned it with a small one that did not reach her eyes. Anna led the way down the path. The older woman watched her curiously as she patiently waited for the young queen to say the first word only to find herself bumping into Anna as the red head came to a sudden stop. "I'm sorry." Anna apologized as she turned towards Iduna.

"That isn't necessary." Iduna stated.

"But I." Anna urged forward but was stopped as a gentle hand touched her cheek. Anna stared confused at the older woman's behavior as Iduna placed her forehead to her youngest.

"Do not apologize for feeling." Iduna closed her eyes. "If I had just listened to you in the first place." She sighed and pulled away from Anna. The young queen suddenly felt a pain radiate through her skull.

"Gahhh." Anna let out a painful moan as she grasped her head between her hands. She could barely hear Iduna calling her name. She screwed her eyes shut to try to calm the searing hot white pain that racked her skull. Images began to flash behind her eyelids. She saw her younger self fighting to get passed the two guards.

"Let me go! That's my sister!" She watched as the fifteen-year-old desperately pleaded for the two men to let her pass.

"It's that day." Anna whispered to herself sadly as she watched her past unfold before her very eyes.

"Enough Anna!" It was her father. Anna jumped as he walked not only passed her but through her. Agnarr grabbed his distressed daughter and pulled her off the men.

"Father! I saw mother holding her! Elsa's hurt! Please Father we need to help her!" Anna remembered. She remembered how a maid's scream attracted her to her sister's open door. Inside she saw Iduna cradling her older sister in a small pool of blood. Her mother desperately screamed for help and to get Anna away from the scene. As Agnarr began to pull his screaming daughter away like she remembered, everything and everyone seemed to freeze in time.

"What's going on?" Anna felt an incredible sense of dread wash over her.

"This isn't your memory." A child's voice stated from behind her. Anna almost tripped over herself as she turned around. A small boy with pail skin and snowy white hair stared at her with pale yellow eyes. Anna tried to keep her composure as she remembered her sister's story about the child in the forest.

"Olaf?" She asked. The little boy cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Anna." He replied pointing to the Queen. Anna knelt down slowly so she was at eye level with the young boy. His face remained expressionless yet his eyes followed her every move. She forced a smile.

"You know who I am?" She asked. The boy simply nodded. She knew to proceed with caution. "Whose memory is this then?" She watched as the boy's pointed finger turn onto himself.

"My Anna." Before Anna could answer she heard an agonizing scream from behind her. Anna turned to find that her younger self and Father were staring horrified at the scene before them. Iduna laid on the floor clutching the left side of her face as blood seeped through her fingers. Standing above her, was A young Elsa. Blood dripped from the shard of glass that she held in her hand.

"W-what is this?" Anna suddenly found herself frozen, unable to move a single finger as she was forced to watch the following events unfold.

"Elsa! What have you done!?" She watched as her father threw himself protectively in front of her younger self. The queen watched in utter horror as young Elsa stepped carelessly over her mother's quivering body. The blond glanced at her blood-soaked sleeve and began laughing as she the fabric off and threw it to the side exposing a deep gash on her forearm. 

"Exactly what she was born to do." The young blond responded with a sadistic grin as Ice began to creep over her wound. Her eyes a dead shade of Ice blue. 

Agnarr hissed as he unsheathed his sword. He moved forward to advance when young Anna grabbed his arm. 

"Father Stop! What are you doing!?" She screamed in disbelief. 

"Get back Anna!" Agnarr growled. The young red head shook her head furiously. 

"No father! Stop! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt my sister!" Anna screamed. 

"You have no idea what is gah!" Agnarr froze. A bubbling sound rose from his throat. 

"F-father?" Anna's eyes followed the small rivulet of blood trickle down the corner of her father's mouth. She blinked as s drop fell onto her cheek before the full weight of her father fell on top of her. Anna landed hard with the king in her arms. "Father!? Father!" She desperately screamed. She gasped at the sight of the same glass shard that her elder sister was previously holding was now embedded deeply into Agnarr's back.

"Anna." Her sister's chilly voice caused the young girl to pause as she desperately tried to shake her father back to life. She slowly looked up as Elsa stared down at her with emotionless icy blue eyes that seemed to have gleamed over with ice creating small snowflake like structures where her pupils would normally be. 

"E-elsa. Why?" The young princess whimpered as she tried to desperately back away only for her hand to slip in her own father's blood. She let out a small cry. The blond knelt down slowly so that she was face to face with her horrified sister. 

"Are you afraid?" She asked as she yanked the glass shard from the fallen king's back, A splash of her father's blood hit her pale skin. The fifteen-year-old could only nod as she found herself shaking uncontrollably. Her elder sister gave her a sadistic grin as she used and icy finger to cup the young red head's chin. "You should be." She whispered as she drove the shard into the younger's heart. 

Anna's eyes snapped open as a horrified gasp escaped her throat. She fell to her knees in a cold sweat as an all too familiar bone chilling sensation ran through her. Iduna was by her side in an instant holding on to her daughter's quivering form.

"Anna? Anna!" Iduna gently shook the queen. Anna swallowed. She couldn't catch her breath. Iduna grabbed and forced the red head to look at her. "Hey. Hey breath Anna. Breath with me. In and out." She smiled stroking her youngest's cheek. Anna complied as unshed tears began to fall.

"Wh-what h-happened to her?" Anna asked as she squeezed her eyes shut. "That wasn't Elsa. That couldn't be Elsa! No way!" She choked. Iduna looked away from her daughter's desperate stare.

"Not exactly. Her body and mind were taken over by a vengeful spirit of Ahtohollan. An entity that we foolishly allowed to enter our home." Iduna tried to explain.

"Wait what? Why the hell would you do that!? How did this happen? Elsa never mentioned a spirit. Wait! Does that mean it exists in this time to!?" Anna was instantly brought back to earth as her mother gently placed delicate hands on her shoulder.

"Easy Anna. Ahto no longer exists in this time." Iduna was struggling with the confusing situation.

"A…hto?" Anna repeated In question. Iduna nodded sadly. As she sat beside her daughter on the forest ground.

"Right… Let me start from the beginning. According to Northuldra legend, Ahto was the first fifth spirit born into this world many years ago along with her mortal sister Hollan. According to legend, Ahto was granted great power. Power to control the elements and spirits alike. As she grew more powerful, so did her desire to rule. Hollan watched helplessly as her elder sister took advantage of her powers to take vast control over the lands she was meant to protect. Just like Elsa and yourself, the two had an incredible bond. However, Hollan watched as her sister changed into something she eventually could no longer recognize." Iduna reached into her cloak and pulled out a small dagger.

"What… is that noise?" Anna winced as an eerie whisper rattle through her head. Iduna raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she handed the dagger handle first to Anna.

"This was Hollan's dagger. She used it to subdue her sister and trap her inside a certain river." Iduna explained. Anna gulped.

"Ahtohollan." It was more of a statement then a question. Iduna nodded. "And… what happened to Hollan?" Anna asked hesitantly. Iduna stood and turned from the queen.

"Ahto froze her younger sister's heart as Hollan drove her cursed dagger through the elder sister's." Iduna shrugged. Anna felt sick as a certain memory of her own frozen heart flashed through her mind.

"How could she do that?" Anna asked mostly to herself as her knuckles turned white around the daggers handle.

"Regardless. Ahto's spirit lives on in my daughter's body." Iduna pointed towards the dagger. "That weapon may be the only way to destroy her and stop her for good." Iduna slowly stood as she watched Anna twirl the blade in the palm of her hand.

"Did she make Elsa kill me." Anna asked sadly not bothering to look up. Iduna didn't bother to look down.

"Not yet." She watched as anna grabbed he dagger in both hands and lean her forehead into the base of the hilt.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"I'd like to think it's because Ahto has failed to fully take control of my daughter's heart."

"So that's that." Anna finished her re telling to her young companions in front of her. She watched her sister's face cautiously. Elsa seemed to be deep in thought at the moment.

"So." Honeymaren tore her worry gaze away from the blond. "Not to sound unsympathetic, but why is this Ahto spirit trying to come here. What exactly does she hope to gain?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Iduna admitted sadly.

"Regardless the reason, She's dangerous. If we underestimate her." Anna only realized she was shaking when her sister gently took her hands into hers. A cool finger swept across the top of her hand. She looked up to see her elder sibling giving her a gentle smile.

"Whatever comes our way, we will handle it. Together." The spirit gave her baby sister a gentle kiss on the forehead before walking past her towards her mother. "If we need more information, we can always ask the trolls." Elsa glanced at her brother in law.

"Absolutely." Kristoff gave her a thumbs up. Elsa gave him a small genuine smile. She turned back to her mother.

"So, what now?" Elsa asked Iduna. The elder Looked at Elsa quizzically before glancing at Anna.

"I still stand by what I said this morning. I would like to see what Honeymaren has been teaching you." She smirked as the Northuldran's posture straightened at the mention of her name. Elsa frowned and crossed her arms giving her mother a challenging look.

"You don't think we can handle ourselves, do you?" She asked with, as much to Honeymaren's delight, a stubborn pout. Iduna faked a questioning look as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Did I say that?" She mocked.

"In more ways than one." Anna mumbled. Kristoff gave her an encouraging pat on the back.

"Listen. I know. I've never used my powers to hurt someone intentionally." Elsa glanced at Honeymaren. "Nor do I ever want too."

"Elsa." Honeymaren felt her heart tighten in her chest. Elsa tore her eyes away from her.

"However, if this Ahto tends to harm anyone close to me. I won't hesitate to bring her down. Plus, I have more then she will ever have standing behind me." Elsa turned and gave her makeshift family a toothy grin. Anna punched an open palm with her fist.

"Damn straight!" She smirked. Honeymaren snickered at the red heads enthusiasm.

"Nothing has stopped us before." Kristoff wrapped his arms around his fiancé's shoulders.

"Ya power of friendship!" Ryder yelled throwing his arms into the air before jumping on his sister.

"I swear to all spirits I will kill you myself." Honeymaren growled. Her scowl turned into a small smile at the sound of Elsa's light laughter.

"Thank you. All of you." She held her hands close to her chest. Honeymaren rolled her eyes and shoved Ryder off.

"Alright enough of this please. I'm getting nauseous." She faked disgust as she made her way to the blond. "So, what do you want to see?" Honeymaren asked Iduna.

"Just to see if my daughter is capable of fighting someone close to her." Iduna shrugged. The two young women looked at each other.

"In that case, let me fight Elsa!" Anna was grinning ear to ear.

"Wow. The determination is scary." Honeymaren whispered into Elsa's ear.

"Right. I've had a feeling she's been wanting to hit me for a while now." Elsa didn't mean for it to be a joke but Honeymaren chocked back laughter anyway. Iduna nodded.

"After. I want you to watch with me. Who better to judge Elsa than you, Anna?" Iduna offered. Elsa shivered at her sister's devilish grin.

"What the hell is happening?" Elsa mumbled and grunted as Honeymaren jumped on her laughing with one arm around her shoulder.

"First she takes over your position as queen and now look at her. In charge of making sure you don't screw up." Her laughter died as Elsa glared at her.

"You won't be laughing when you on your back." Elsa squirmed out of her embrace. "And you can take that however you want." She hissed before storming away. Honeymaren gulped.

"Wow. Interesting concept." Ryder said smugly.

"What the hell is happening?" Honeymaren asked more to herself. She flinched as a bow was tossed to her by the blond. Honeymaren examined it questionably.

"There's more if you are dissatisfied." Elsa motioned to the rack of weapons sitting upon the side of Tuva's house. Honeymaren tested the weight of her weapon with a few swift motions of her wrist.

"Alright then. Are you sure? We haven't actually practiced with weapons Els." Honeymaren questioned.

"I won't be using a weapon." Elsa explained. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow. Ryder was practically jumping in excitement next to Kristoff.

"OOOOO this is going to be so cool." He whispered. Kristoff chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"I must admit. I've never seen Elsa actually use her powers to actually fight." Kristoff explained.

"That's because she never has." Anna said as she kept her gaze locked on her sister. The two men glanced at her.

"Really?" Ryder asked. Anna just nodded. Honeymaren twirled the bow in an elegant fashion to keep herself calm and focused.

"What's changed?" Honeymaren asked examining the bow rather then the blond in front of her. Elsa cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. Honeymaren gave her a serious look.

"You're going to fight me with your magic. I thought that was a taboo for you. Or is it that you are finally taking me seriously?" Honeymaren gave a challenging grin.

"I always took you seriously." Elsa admitted. Honeymaren frowned at the sadness her voice. "That's why this hurts so much." Elsa's gazed traveled to her open palms.

"Elsa." Honeymaren took a step forward but instantly stopped as the temperature dropped.

"Heads up Nattura." Anna shouted from Iduna's side. Honeymaren glanced at Anna for only a second before her instincts kicked in and her staff was blocking a solid blast of ice that sent her backwards. Her head snapped up to see Elsa's heal approaching her face. Honeymaren quickly rolled out of the way, her face mere inches from a solid axe kick. She stumbled backwards as Elsa's foot hit the ground causing a small icy patch to expand from her heal. The spirit used the surge of power to propel herself towards Honeymaren

"Fast!" Honeymaren thought as Elsa's fore arm came in contact with Honeymaren's staff. The speed of the blond's acceleration caused the Northuldran to slide backwards. Honeymaren quickly dug her heals into the soil beneath her and let out a growl as she pushed back against Elsa's forearm. "She covered her arm in ice?" Honeymaren glanced at the thin yet apparently durable sheet of Ice that blocked her weapon from direct contact to Elsa's skin.

"You really have been holding out on me, haven't you?" The Northuldran asked with a cocky smile. This time, Elsa did return it. "You're loving this you little shit." Honeymaren thought Before slamming her bow downwards causing Elsa to fall forward in surprise as a foot came in contact with her stomach sending her backwards and onto the ground. Without hesitation, the brunette brought her weapon down upon Elsa's head.

The blond brought both of her hands up and grabbed the weapon much to the warrior's surprise. Elsa growled at the woman who was now straddling her. Elsa's jaw clenched as she struggled to hold the weapon at bay.

"Holding back? She's one to talk." Anna mumbled. Iduna grinned at the red heads observation.

"Come on Elsa. You better stop holding back!" Honeymaren growled. Elsa glared at her as Ice began escaping her palms and traveling up the bow towards Honeymaren's own hands. The Northuldran acted quickly as she backed off of Elsa before the bow shattered into a million pieces. Honeymaren instantly unsheathed her dagger and held it up in a defensive position as Elsa stood. Both women keeping their eyes locked onto each other.

"That's more like it. Fight me with everything you have snow queen." Honeymaren brought her dagger up to chest level grinning from ear to ear.

"I've never seen my sister like this before." Ryder mumbled.

"Like what?" Kristoff inquired.

"She isn't one to be cocky. She doesn't taunt her opponents like this." Ryder gulped.

"Seems to me that she is enjoying every moment of this." Kristoff smiled.

"Why are you so happy about this? This isn't a game!" Elsa asked in an irritable tone. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow, A serious look passed through her eyes.

"I'm honored that's all." Honeymaren replied. Elsa blinked in surprise at Honeymaren's words.

"W-what?" Elsa stuttered.

"I'm a warrior Elsa. To be able to have the opportunity to go head to head with the legendary fifth spirit herself is probably the greatest honor there is. Also Seeing you finally letting go makes me proud. You are enjoying this just as much as I am but are too afraid of yourself to admit it." Honeymaren gave a toothy grin. Elsa shook her head.

"Oh man Maren." Ryder raised a palm to his forehead.

"She's a true Northuldran." Iduna told him. "The nature of battle runs through her veins. It would be interesting to see if it flows through the both of you as well." The last part was directed to Anna. The Arendelle Queen continued to watch the two women before her closely.

"Are you insane!?" She asked as a hint of red tinted her cheeks.

"Yup." Honeymaren returned to her original position, dagger at the ready. "Now don't hold back spirit. Come at me with everything you have. Show us you have what it takes to save everyone." Honeymaren watched in delight as her words struck a chord inside of the blond. Cold air and sprinkles of snow began to surround Elsa her fists clenched by her side as a small smile crept on her face.

"Guess this is fun." Elsa challenged. "Especially because I'm finally going to beat you!"

"We'll see about that." Honeymaren pressed off the ground and into a sprint charging the opponent before her dogging the streams of magic being sent her way. "If I can just get in close, I can overpower her!" Maren thought as she continued zig zagging out of Elsa's ice. Honeymaren saw her opening. As soon as Elsa extended both arms, Maren ducked underneath. She came upwards planning on stopping mid inches near Elsa's neck with her dagger and claiming victory.

"Got you." Elsa smiled as she grabbed the wrist of Honeymaren's attacking arm. The blond used the Northuldran's momentum against her as she stepped to the side and using the same physical attack Honeymaren had taught her. Maren felt her feet leave the earth as he back connected with the soil below. When her vision cleared, Elsa was on top of her holding Maren's own dagger to the brunet's throat. "I win."

"You wanted me to get in close." Honeymaren said to herself. The blond smiled.

"Yep. You fell for it." Elsa stood and held her hand out to help the brunet up.

"You used your magic as a distraction." Honeymaren pointed out. Elsa tossed the dagger which Honeymaren caught with ease.

"I did." Elsa shrugged.

"I can't believe that. You beat me with my own technique." Honeymaren smiled. "You really are amazing." Honeymaren placed a hand on her shoulder. Elsa's blush returned to her pale cheeks as she avoided Honeymaren's gaze.

"Knock it off already." Elsa smiled.

"Woohoo that was awesome!" Ryder ran up to them. "Elsa was all like pew pew pew and Maren was all dodgy and stealthy that was so cool." Ryder's eyes where practically sparkling in admiration. Honeymaren rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Knock it off you buck for brains." Honeymaren mocked.

"Honeymaren." Anna called. The trio looked at the Queen. "You had three opportunities to defeat my sister. Why didn't you take them?"

"What?" Honeymaren asked, slightly insulted. Anna walked up to them.

"You hesitated in three different occasions. I saw it in your face. I do not doubt your skills one bit. So, it's hard for me to believe that you would miss these opportunities." Anna explained. Elsa frowned.

"Maren?" Elsa asked.

"Tsk." The Northuldran spat and looked away. Elsa frowned.

"I thought so." Anna walked up to the rack of weapons and pulled a light broad sword from the selection. "We are going to be up against something that may be even stronger the Elsa. If we can't manage to go toe to toe with my sister, we are as good as dead."

"yes. I understand this." Honeymaren threw back.

"Do you?" Anna asked examining the blade. "What will happen when you are up against something that looks exactly like the person you are falling in love with. To know that she's the same person, trapped and locked away, unable to control her actions?" Anna glanced at the brunet refusing to back down by her glare. She observed Honeymaren's actions. Clenched fists, clenched jaw, the hurt in her eyes told Anna everything.

"Anna that's not fair." Elsa stepped in front of Honeymaren pausing as Anna pointed her sword towards her elder sister.

"My turn. I'll show you just how willing I am to protect my kingdom and prove to you that I was never afraid of you Elsa."

Alright well finally I have updated. I am sorry for the long wait. Between nice weather and work (Including rehabbing a multitude of wild life. YAY summer!) I just haven't had time. I've had a lot of time to think though lol. 

Comments keep me going through every one's support is much appreciated for my first real story.


	13. Sisters

Chapter 13 – Sisters 

"My turn. I'll show you just how willing I am to protect my kingdom and prove to you that I was never afraid of you Elsa." Anna grinned as she pointed her sword towards her elder sister. Elsa's eyes widened for moment.

"Anna." Elsa warned.

"What? You can go toe to toe with your girlfriend but can't handle your baby sister?" Anna asked as a challenging grin appeared on her face. She was delighted by the blush that appeared over the bridge of her sister's pale nose.

"G - girlfriend?" Elsa mumbled shyly to herself as if the word had been spoken to her in a foreign tongue.

"Aw. She has no clue." Ryder snickered.

"Leave her alone ass." Honeymaren shoved her brother playfully.

"Hey I'm just trying to lighten all this tension between you three. It's giving me stomach pains." Ryder defended. "Say, why did you really let her win?" Ryder asked.

"Confidence boost." Honeymaren mumbled.

"Uh huh." Ryder smirked. "Hey Kristoff! Kristoff?" Ryder repeated when his friend did not answer. Kristoff watched the pair in front of him.

"Elsa's biggest fear has always been hurting Anna." Kristoff began.

"And Anna's?" Iduna glanced at her son in law.

"Of Elsa fearing herself." Kristoff replied.

"What's wrong Elsa? Think I can't handle myself? Remember what I said before? I've always been the stronger one." Anna taunted.

"You're annoying me Anna." Elsa's eyebrow twitched.

"Welcome to my life." Anna smirked holding her sword up to her face before charging her sister. Elsa was surprised by the forward attack. She shot an icy blast at Anna much to Kristoff's surprise. Anna held her ground holding her sword up and cutting down at the snowflake splitting it.

"W- what?" Elsa questioned.

"I've watched you my whole life Elsa, even if it was from afar. Your magic is based on structure. Geometric shapes. And every structure has a weak point." Anna charged her sister. Elsa let out a low growl of frustration as she stomped her heel on to the ground sending an icy patch outward toward the young queen.

Anna leapt into the air avoiding initial contact with the ice. She landed into a slide on her right-side side propelling herself towards Elsa. Before Elsa could formulate a plan, Anna jammed her sword into the ice below allowing her to twist her body and sending a leg right into Elsa's shin eliciting a strangled cry from the blond. Anna used her free leg to cross behind Elsa's legs causing the snow queen's knees to buckle.

Before Elsa could blink, the impact to her left cheek made her see stars. She hit the ground hard and rolled a few times before catching herself on her hands and knees. She suddenly had a metallic taste form in her mouth as her eye began to swell. She spit crimson onto the earth below her as her newly split lip continued to bleed.

"Woah she's fast!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Y-ya." Honeymaren watched the scene in astonishment. When did Anna learn to fight like this? Seeing the red that dripped down the blonde's lip gave her a small pinch of anger. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists. "Damn Anna." She whispered. Ryder gave her a questioning look which she ignored.

"She barely held back." Kristoff Pointed out noticing the faint swelling on his fiancé's knuckles. "Maybe this isn't a good" He began but stopped noticing the smile on Iduna's face.

"You punched me. In the face." Elsa stated bewildered.

"Uh ya. We are fighting." Anna pointed out as she swung her sword over her shoulder. "That's what happens when you have your head in your ass." Anna smirked. Ryder scoffed and tried to hide his laughter when Elsa glared at him. Anna watched carefully as Elsa stood and took a deep breath. Anna knew she was pushing buttons she would never do in any other occasion.

"You won't get away with that you know." Elsa warned behind her sleeve as she applied pressure on her split lip.

"Mhm…" Anna threw back. Elsa smirked and before leaning over into a four-point start before sending a powerful blast from her heels propelling herself towards Anna. The red head let out a small "hmph" before swinging her sword downwards upon the blond. Elsa stopped herself right before reaching Anna, the point of her younger sister's sword mere inches from her face before grabbing her opponent's wrist and yanking her towards her.

"Don't get cocky!" Elsa yelled as she connected her own fist with her sister's cheek sending Anna's sword up into the air. Elsa pushed the youngest to the ground, still holding Anna's sword hand. Elsa's palm was mere inches from Anna's face glowing blue as the blond breathed heavily. "I win." Elsa breathed. Anna smiled.

"Did you?" She asked looking past Elsa. The snow queen's eyes widened as Anna's sword landed hard into the ground beside them. Elsa froze, eyes wide in disbelief as she felt a warm sensation dribble down her cheek. "Seems like you were the cocky one." Anna pointed out. Elsa rose off the ground as she brought her finger tips to her cheek.

"You let go of your sword on purpose." Elsa realized. Anna stood with her, dusting of her clothes.

"Well ya. I didn't think it would work though." Anna shrugged.

"What!" Elsa almost shrieked. "You could have killed me!" Elsa proclaimed. Anna crossed her arms.

"Oh stop being dramatic." Anna threw back.

"You little!" Elsa reached for the younger who dodged easily and began running, Elsa hot on her trails. Honeymaren let out the breath that she was holding as she had watched the sister's fight.

"Glad it's over?" Ryder Elbowed her.

"Look at them." Honeymaren watched as Anna tripped over a rock causing Elsa to smack into her. Both girls fell to the ground laughing. "It's like none of that just happened."

"It just shows how strong their bond is." Kristoff pointed out.

"They may stand a chance just yet." Iduna spoke softly. "Alright you two! Knock it off!" The two Queens paused, Elsa having Anna in a head lock.

"Ew Anna!" Elsa squeaked as the red head took the opportunity to lick Elsa's forearm allowing her to free herself from her sister's grasp.

"Ew yourself! Your bleeding on me!" Anna shot back.

"Okay snowflake let's get you patched up." Honeymaren laughed as she grabbed Elsa's hand and began dragging her towards the house.

"Gah Maren! Easy!" Elsa winced as the Northuldran dragged her away.

"How's your eye?" Kristoff asked as Anna watched the two girls leave.

"It's fine just a scratch." Anna winced as Kristoff gently brushed his thumb over the swollen area.

"I didn't know Elsa packed such a punch." He grinned.

"Ya ya." Anna Mumbled gently swatting his hand away.

"That was very impressive Anna." Iduna said from behind the couple eliciting a blush from the youngest royal.

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled.

"I mean it. To be able to dismiss her magic with nothing but a normal sword like that. Anna you showed not only strength. You showed a great amount of intelligence. Your strategy was flawless." Iduna smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "Almost as if you have been training specifically to match your sister."

"Well ya. She's the strongest person I know." Anna rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. Kristoff watched her with a solemn smile. "What's that look for!?" Anna scowled knowing what he was thinking.

"Your just adorable. That's all." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kristoff was delighted to see her cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"She's always been a cute kid." Iduna smiled ruffling Anna's hair.

"Okay! Okay, Leave me alone! Both of you!" She demanded as she playfully swatted her mother's hand away. Iduna kept her smile.

"You're all adorable." Ryder said cross legged as he rested his chin on his fist.

"Scram would you!" Anna yelled blushing furiously. Ryder let out a small yip as he took of into a sprint. Anna couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face as her family chuckled behind her.

Elsa winced As Honeymaren placed a warm wash cloth on the blonde's lip.

"Hold still Elsa." Honeymaren grinned.

"I can do this myself Honey." Elsa defended. Honeymaren rolled her eyes and gently tapped Elsa's bruised cheek causing snow queen to squeak.

"Ow Maren!" Elsa protested.

"You're a bad patient." Honeymaren mumbled as she dressed the small cut on Elsa's cheek. "Good thing it's not that deep. What was she thinking?" Honeymaren continued to grumble to herself. Elsa gave her a small smile before grabbing Honeymaren's wrist and bringing the Northuldran's hand into her lap.

"Don't be angry with her." Elsa pleaded. Honeymaren shook her head.

"I'm not love." Honeymaren leaned forward and captured Elsa's lips with her own. The blond sighed into the kiss allowing Honeymaren to brush her tongue against the bottom of the snow queen's pale lips. After a few quick pecks Honeymaren pulled away. Elsa frowned. "What?" Honeymaren grinned

"I was enjoying that." Elsa mumbled.

"Oh really?" Honeymaren asked as she crawled on top of Elsa and pushing her back against the mattress.

"Yes. Almost as much as our fight. If you had taken it seriously." Elsa teased. Her frown disappeared at Honeymaren's serious expression. "Maren? Ack!" Elsa's hear leapt as Honeymaren grabbed her legs and yanked her closer. The Northuldran stared down at confused crystal blue eyes.

"My job is to protect you. And I take that very, very seriously." She said before leaning down and attacking Elsa's neck with a series of nips and kisses.

"Ahh. Maren I.." Elsa gasped as Honeymaren ran her hands up and down the snow Queen's thighs.

"Um…." Ryder's voice broke the two apart. The younger Northuldran stood frozen at the door way.

"Scram would you!" Honeymaren growled. Ryder quickly left, shutting the door behind him coming face to face with Kristoff who had a knowing grin on his face.

"Come one buddy. Let's go hang out." He wrapped an arm around the Ryder's shoulders and led the distraught brunette outside.

"Maren." Elsa felt bad for Ryder But, was relieved none the less.

"He's a big boy. He will get over it." She said before continuing where she left off much to Elsa's delight. Honeymaren smiled into the crook of Elsa's neck. "You're cute." Honeymaren whispered. Elsa swallowed.

"think so?" Elsa asked in a shy whisper.

"Uh huh." Honeymaren brushed her nose against Elsa before kissing her bruised eyes and placing gentle kisses over her bandaged cheek making the blond wince slightly. "You okay Snowflake?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"Y-ya. Just feeling a little sore now that the adrenaline is wearing off, I suppose." Elsa blushed and looked away making Honeymaren raised an eyebrow.

"Well you did get pretty beat up." She joked before running her hands down Elsa's shins.

"Ah!" Elsa winced. Honeymaren raised an eyebrow causing the blond to blush and look away. The brunette chuckled and moved herself off of Elsa in order to roll up the bond's pant leg.

"Well, well. Your Little feisty pants sure does know how to pack a punch." She grinned poking the bruised skin.

"Ah! Knock it off!" Elsa smirked as she shoved the other woman away. Honeymaren fell back onto her butt laughing.

"Ok. I'm sorry. How about we get cleaned up?" Honeymaren smirked at the pout Elsa gave her. "Don't give me that look. We all smell." Honeymaren grinned as she took off her over tunic and threw it at Elsa's face.

"Oh Ew! Maren!" Elsa made a disgusted face as she threw the sweaty tunic onto the ground.

"Oh hush. You're no better Princess." Honeymaren dodged a pillow and ran from the blond. The two girls chased each other around the house laughing. Elsa tackled Honeymaren onto the couch. The two girls were unaware of a sleeping Anna being jostled awake by their antics.

"Hey! Piss off!" Anna mumbled shoving her sister off of her. Elsa let out a startled yelp as she fell of the couch, ending up stuck between said couch and table next to it. Honeymaren fell onto her back laughing as the redhead raised an eyebrow at her sister. Elsa looked up at her innocently.

"Help?" she gave a bashful grin. Anna rolled her eyes with a smile as she kicked the table away from the couch freeing Elsa from her confinement.

"What is wrong with you two?" Anna groaned throwing the blankets over her head.

"What is wrong with you? Ya sweat box?" Honeymaren puled the covers off of Anna.

"Sleepy." Anna wined.

"From what?" Elsa pulled the pillow from her sister eliciting an angry growl from the red head.

"From kicking your ass!" Anna pounced at the elder who yelped in surprise. Now it was Anna chasing Elsa around the house much to Honeymaren's amusement. "Get over here you stinker!" Anna chuckled as Elsa avoided her sister by running around the dining room table switching directions to keep the younger away.

"Stay back I can smell you from the North mountain!" Elsa chided.

"Rude! How dare you talk to a Queen like that!" Anna laughed back.

"I have rights!" Elsa defended.

"You have shit!" Anna threw back as she lept onto the table and jumping over it to reach her sister. Honeymaren winced at the loud crash that followed the sister's antics. Kristoff, Iduna and Ryder ran into the house looking surprised and confused.

"What is going on in here?" Iduna questioned. Kristoff pinched the bridge of his nose at the site of the flipped dining room table and his upside down fiancé on the ground on top of his siter in law.

"We woke Anna up for bath time." Honeymaren grinned.

"She started it!" Both royals defended pointing at each other. Ryder gulped as he saw Iduna's eyebrow twitch.

"Um guys!" He tried to warn his best friend and her sister but was to late. Iduna had already smacked both girls upside the head.

Short and sweet lol. Sorry for the short chapter I broke my finger so typing hasn't been fun lately.


	14. Chapter 14 - You Are Not Alone

"How did you find this place again?" Elsa asked as she held a branch aside so it did not smack Honeymaren in the face as they passed by.

"Thanks Snowflake." She said as she gave the blond a gentle kiss on her cheek. Elsa jumped a little at the contact.

"N-no problem." She grinned as Honeymaren's distraction caused her to let go of the branch smacking Ryder in the face.

"Gah! Elsa!" He winced as he spit out a leaf.

"Oh Ryder! I'm so sorry!" Elsa plucked the remaining leaves from the young Northuldran's hair. Honeymaren rolled her eyes.

"So, remind me again why we are bathing in a creek when you have a perfectly cozy castle?" Honeymaren asked walking up to Anna who was debating which path to take in the middle of the woods.

"What's wrong Nattura? Not used to bathing in creeks?" Anna teased. Honeymaren scoffed.

"Har har." Honeymaren deadpanned.

"In reality, I thought it to be better if Kristoff escorted Mother to the castle without us. Nothing draws more attention than the queen of Arendelle and her elder snow queen sister." Anna barley finished her sentence when Elsa let out a small yelp as she tripped over a tree root. Ryder caught her before she could face plant.

"S-sorry." Elsa blushed heavily.

"You okay Els?" He questioned. Elsa winced but nodded. Ryder shook his head and knelt down back towards Elsa. "Hop on."

"I… what?" Elsa asked confused.

"I'm tired of watching you limp through the forest. It's giving me anxiety." Ryder explained. Elsa frowned and looked away with a huff but did as she was asked knowing that the boy would not budge. He stood, adjusting the blond on his back and walked up to their siblings.

"You okay there, sis?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks to you." Elsa gave a small pout and stuck her tongue out at the red head. Ryder chuckled and began walking.

"Let's get to the water." He suggested. Honeymaren glanced at Anna as they walked. The red head had a distant look on her face.

"What's wrong your majesty? Do you require a piggy back as well?" She joked.

"Is she mad at me?" Anna whispered as they walked behind the two.

"Well probably. I would be if Ryder kicked me that hard." Honeymaren shrugged. Anna's facial expression showed more hurt then Honeymaren anticipated. "Hey." She stopped Anna, making the red head face her.

"I was just so in the moment. I wanted to impress her." For the first time Honeymaren saw tears well up in Anna's eyes.

"Anna, you did just that silly. It's called sibling rivalry. Her pride just got a little bruised… among other things." She was happy to see that her little joke got a smile out of the young queen.

"We've never really competed like that. I mean we bantered as children but." Anna looked away.

"Well. It's not like you had 13 consecutive years to banter and fight… make up. Challenge each other. You had to spend the few years you've recently had just to get to know each other again." Honeymaren placed her hands behind her head and watched as the pair ahead of them stopped. Elsa was pointing at something and no doubt giving a very curious Ryder a very detailed backstory on some plant or animal.

"You know Honeymaren? You make a valid point. She's changed so much, even after we were reunited." Anna watched Elsa whisper something into Ryder's ear eliciting a snort of laughter from the young Northuldran. She was nudged by the older girl.

"I'm sure she thinks the same thing about you." She explained. "In a good way, of course."

"Thank you Honeymaren. I'm so happy she has you when I can't be there." Anna said in honesty. Maren blushed and looked away.

"Ya well, I've been with that ass hat long enough to know we probably shouldn't let him carry Elsa off alone." She pointed to Ryder as he walked further away with Elsa on his back.

"You seem pretty wise Maren. From what I've seen, those two make a very unstable pair." Both girls laughed as they walked to catch up.

"Oh cool!" Ryder exclaimed as he came to the edge of a high cliff overlooking the hidden lake below.

"Wow. I didn't know this was out here." Elsa glanced over Ryder's shoulder staring at the crystal-clear water.

"Yep. My little discovery." Anna said proudly.

"When did you find this place?" Elsa asked her sister.

"A while back. Probably when I was 12. Sneaking around and what not. No rocks on the bottom. Pretty deep. Pretty fun." She gave her sister a mischievous smile. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't." Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"Just once." Anna shrugged.

"That's um. A steep drop there." Honeymaren peeked over the edge. "You really jumped?"

"Well, more like fell." She grinned. "Slipped right of the edge." Anna chuckled.

"Anna! You could have been killed!" Elsa scolded. Anna laughed.

"Oh, but it was fun! The second time anyway." She winked at Honeymaren who chuckled in response.

"How on earth did you fall off the ledge Anna." Honeymaren inquired.

"Well. A wrong step can cause the earth underneath your feet to give out." As if on cue Ryder let out a small yelp as he felt the ground underneath him give way.

"Ryder!" Elsa squeaked as he dropped her. She quickly grabbed his hand, His weight dragging her with him. Before Elsa had a chance to even try to activate her powers, they were free falling and hitting the water underneath them. They surfaced sputtering and bewildered.

"Holy shit!" Ryder gasped. "I'm so sorry Els!" They looked at each other before laughing.

"Ryder! you clumsy calf." Elsa splashed him as she let out a laugh.

"Hey! You could have saved us oh powerful fifth spirit." He mocked retrieving a more solid form of water to the face.

"Ryder! You dumbass!" They heard Honeymaren yell from above them eliciting more giggles from the soaked duo below.

"Come on in mare! The water's great!" He waved to her.

"That was unexpected." Anna stifled a laughter from behind her hand.

"Dangerous is more like it." Honeymaren pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well what's done is done." Anna sung as she began to undress. Honeymaren blushed and looked away. "Oh! come now. Like you've never seen and Arendellian undressed." Anna thew her travel cloak at Honeymaren as she ran past the Northuldran in her undergarments, Leaping off the edge of the cliff.

"I… Anna!" Honeymaren yelled in disbelief. Elsa and Ryder yelped as Anna hit the water.

"Anna! You almost landed on me you goof!" Elsa giggled as the queen surfaced with puffed cheeks that deflated with a stream of water exiting her lips and hitting her elder sister in the face. Elsa Looked at her sister flabbergasted. "Really?" she deadpanned.

"Do a back flip!" Ryder yelled up at his sister who had finished recovering from Anna's teasing and currently pulling her tunic over her head. Anna grinned as she watched at Elsa's sudden interest in the events unfolding on top of the cliff.

"Never seen you stare at someone like that sister." Anna teased.

"Sh-Shush!" Elsa hissed.

"Great body." Anna whispered.

"Would you stop it!" Elsa scowled and made a grab for Anna. The red head snickered and swam away kicking water at her elder sister's face. Honeymaren looked down at the trio. She grinned. Anna and Elsa were at it again and her brother was still yelling up at her with taunts.

"Ohhhh Elsa! Ya watching!?" Ryder asked. Elsa was mid dunking Anna's head underwater when the siblings paused and watched as Honeymaren did indeed, backflip off the cliff and landed perfectly into the water nearly giving Elsa a heart attack.

"That was Awsomeawesome!" Anna yelled pushing her sister off of her as Honeymaren surfaced.

"Why thank you." She gave her a mock bow.

"I want to try that!" Anna beamed.

"Yes. We can add one more head injury to your tally." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Hush you!" Anna stuck her tongue out at the blond.

"Maren can help you! She taught me when I was little." Ryder grinned. Honeymaren caught the nervousness in Elsa's eyes and smiled softly at the protectiveness she had over her little sister.

"I can. Off that lower ledge right over there." Honeymaren pointed to an area that was not even half as high as the jump all four had previously just made. Anna's excitement disappeared almost as fast as it had come to light.

"That doesn't seem to exciting." Anna pouted.

"Neither does watching you smack your head on the edge of a cliff." Elsa threw back.

"Alright enough children. Anna let's go." Honeymaren chuckled motioning the red head to follow her as she swam over to the small ledge. Anna complied and followed after her. Ryder swam over to Elsa.

"Your acting like an old lady." He nudged her playfully. Elsa blushed and pushed him away gentle.

"She would never let anything happen to someone who she considers a friend never mind someone that means so much to you." He gave her a kind smile. Elsa frowned at the seriousness she read in his eyes. He sighed. "we've all been through a lot haven't we. Lost people close to us. You and Maren come from two separate worlds but are so much alike. It's like your meant for each other. She's so happy." The last sentence ended with that goofy grin of his. Elsa stared at him. Eyebrows furrowed. Her gaze made Ryder squirm.

"W-what? What are you looking at?" Ryder asked. Elsa gave him a toothy smile.

"Wisdom doesn't suit you." Elsa told him.

"mean." He looked away flustered. Elsa chuckled and began to head over to her sister before looking over her shoulder.

"I'm really lucky you know. To have met both of you." She swam away before Ryder could answer. Ryder raised an eyebrow as he scratched the back of his head.

"Elsa!" Ryder called out. The blond paused as Ryder swam up to her. "I'm glad you're not lonely anymore." He said before swimming her head. Elsa cocked her head to the side before glancing up at the blue sky above her.

"Hm." She muttered, treading water. She floated there by herself, watching Honeymaren gently place her and on her sister's lower back and instructing her on what to do. She giggles as Anna hit the water on her side only to get right back up on the edge to try again. She felt peaceful as she watched her small family interact. Leaning back, Elsa gazed at the clouds floating by. It was slow at first. A slow sense of something wrong with the world. She sighed and submerged underwater hoping to push the feeling away believing that it was all in her head.

Suddenly she felt an overbearing sadness radiate through her chest she gripped her head as pain rocked her skull. "Ngh!" She muttered surfacing and choking on the lake's water as she desperately made her way to the shore. Nope. Something was really wrong.

"Elsa!?" Honeymaren called from the cliff side as Anna helped Ryder up. Elsa barley made it to the shore before she collapsed on her hands and knees. "Elsa!" Honeymaren yelled again jumping into the water and swimming as fast as she could to the shore with Ryder and Anna close behind. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as a ringing pounded through her ears.

"Ah-ahhh." Elsa winced in pain. Honeymaren was the first to reach the shore and dropped to her knees besides Elsa.

"Els what's wrong? Elsa!" Honeymaren grabbed onto her shoulders.

"That sound." Elsa whimpered as she covered her ears.

"What sound? Elsa what's going on?" Honeymaren tried her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Sis what's going on? What happened!?" Anna was at her side just as fast. Ryder stood behind his sister with a concerned look. Honeymaren glared at him.

"What the hell happened Ryder!?" She demanded. Ryder threw his arms up in defense.

"N-nothing! She was fine 5 minutes ago!" Ryder defended.

"Elsa! You're bleeding!" Anna moved her hands from her sister's ears. The siblings returned their attention to the sisters. A rivulet of blood fell from Elsa's left ear.

"Anna…" Elsa said weakly squeezing before crying out in pain as another shock crashed through her skull.

Elsa pressed her palms to her ears once more ignoring the warm sensation of blood as she fell to her side curling up into a ball on the soil. Any sensation, the feel of Anna and Maren grabbing for her, her rapid heartbeat, the agonizing pain, all began to fade into black.

"Elsa! Dammit! Honeymaren!" Anna called to the Northuldran desperately. Honeymaren was by Elsa's side. She cradled Elsa into her arms and gave her a gentle shake.

"Elsa! Come on love!" She pleaded. She pressed her hand to the bond's forehead. "Spirits. She's burning up!" Honeymaren picked her up and shifted her weight in her arms.

"We have to get her back to the castle. She needs a healer now!" Anna demanded. Ryder ran up to Honeymaren.

"Sis. Do you need me to carry her?" He asked. Honeymaren shook her head.

"No." She held Elsa closer to her chest. Protectively. The tone in her voice took Ryder back. She sighed at his hurt expression. "I'm sorry. No, I have her. Let's just get moving." She said.

"This way. This path should get us back rather quickly." Anna motioned them to follow. They did. Honeymaren looked down at Elsa. The blood coming from her ears seemed to stop However, her breathing was rapid and her cheeks were flushed. It felt like her body was on fire.

"Hold on Elsa! I got you!" Honeymaren told herself.  
*****  
When the pain finally subsided, Elsa could have sworn her hearing was lost due to the sheer quietness that surrounded her. Slowly, she removed shaky hands from her ears and sat up on her knees only to realize that she was back in a room of white that seemed to have no boundaries. However, instead of a young boy there to greet her. A young girl sat a few feet away from her, head buried into her knees. She wore a familiar elegant purple dress and white gloves, her hair up tight in a braided bun.

Elsa swallowed and stood on shaky legs. She took a deep breath before making her way towards the girl. She knelt down beside her.

"H-hey. Are you okay?" She asked reaching to touch the girl's shoulder. Before she could lay a finger on her, the younger gasped and flinched away. They young girl looked at Elsa horrified.

"Don't touch me! Please! I don't want to hurt you." She choked out and scooting further away. Elsa felt her heart drop as she gazed into her own eyes. It was her. Younger, but her. The younger seemed to recognize Elsa as herself as well. "What are you?" She asked.

"Um. I think… I'm you?" She gave her younger self an awkward smile. The other unsure if she could trust Elsa.

"Me? I don't understand." The younger watched Elsa like a hawk as the fifth spirit slowly moved closer.

"I'm going to sit next to you okay? Not to close though." Elsa took her seat a few feet away. "There. See? We are fine. How about we start over? HI there. My name Is Elsa. I am twenty-seven years old. Nice to meet you." Elsa smiled kindly at the frightened girl before frowning. "Oh, wow I'm old." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"How is this possible?" The young girl asked. Elsa shook her head.

"No no. That's not how introductions work love." Elsa waved a finger at her.

"Okay. Well. I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle and I am eighteen years old." She said in a quiet yet elegant voice.

"Princess huh? That sounds stressful." Elsa shrugged leaning back on her hands.

"I suppose so." The other brought her knees back up to her chest. "Are you saying you are not a Princess? It's rude to not introduce yourself with your title. Or…" The girl looked off.

"I was Queen." Elsa shrugged. "I found Anna to be more suited though. I was needed elsewhere."

"Queen… So, Mother and Father?" The girl pulled her knees to her chest. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes." Elsa gave a cheeky grin.

"It's beautiful." The young princess gazed at the dark purple tunic Elsa wore.

"Thank you. My girlfriend helped me make it. She's Northuldran." Elsa explained amused by the flabbergasted look on her younger self's face.

"Girlfriend? Northuldran? I'm… not following." She blushed. Elsa was pretty sure she was following. At least half of it.

"Mhm. When you are a little bit older, you'll understand." She winked. "Although I think you might already." She laughed at the flustered look on the poor girl's face.

"This is.. A lot. Especially after not talking to anyone for so long. Is Anna really Queen?" The young princess asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it and yes, one hell of a queen. So, how did you get here because I sure as hell don't know how I did?" Elsa inquired. The young princess bit her bottom lip.

"I… did something horrible." She whispered. Eyes watering. "I hurt people."

"Ya. Me to." Elsa said nonchalantly staring ahead. She glanced at her younger self and when she didn't respond, Elsa continued. "I hurt my sister, a long time ago."

"I killed mine." The young princess choked. Elsa didn't say anything, only remembering Anna's vision.

"I'm not to sure about that." Elsa mumbled. The younger turned towards her.

"W-what?" She sniffed.

"I think your Anna is trying to talk my Anna." She smiled.

"Are you insane!? I know what happened! You weren't there! I lost control. I let her in and I killed all of them. I'm a monster." The young princess began to create small flurry as she grew more and more upset. Elsa stood and with a swipe of her hand dissolved the flurries around them. She could tell her presence was intimidating and awing at the same time as she stared at the girl below.

"Don't give me that pity shit! I've been there done that." She yelled causing her own magic to take over. She was taken back by her own words and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, Alright." She waved her hand and dismissed the flurry of ice and snow that surrounded the two women.

"You can control it?" The princess asked. Elsa's eyes softened.

"Yes. And you can to." She reached down and grabbed the girl's hands pulling her up into a standing position. She slowly began to take the other girl's white gloves off. The princess jerked her hands back and held them close.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked unsure of Elsa's actions.

"Come on. Trust me. These are only a crutch anyway." Elsa rolled her eyes and gently unraveled the girl's hands. She slowly pulled each finger loose and slipped off the first glove. Watching the girl mutter to herself with closed eyes and shaky breaths. She smiled sadly as she removed the other one.

"No conceal. Just feel." Elsa intertwined her fingers with her younger self's and brought their hands to chest level. "Let it go. I can take it. You can take it. You are strong Princess Elsa of Arendelle. Open your eyes." She ordered gently. The princess looked at her. Helpless and afraid.

"How are you so confident?" She asked. Elsa chuckled.

"Cause I'm you silly." Their hands began to frost over and Elsa's grip tightened. "Stop being afraid of your magic. You are strong. You are loved. Your mother and sister are out there fighting for you. We need you to do the same. You are not alone." The ice began to dissipate.

"Is Anna really still alive?" The young princess asked. Elsa nodded.

"You will always have her. But right now, she needs her big sister to be strong and get out of here. So, I promised I would help.

"You can get me out of here?" the princess asked hopefully.

"I promise. I'm going to save you and your sister." Elsa nodded.

"You think so?" A hoarse voice whispered in Elsa's ear. Without hesitation, Elsa pushed her younger self out of the way and turned quickly only to be grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground.

"No! Let her go! Please!" The princess shouted from the floor.

"Shut it you little wench!" The voice growled. Elsa forced herself to open her eyes and gazed at the woman no, monster before her. the skin on her face was a sickly frost burned purple. Her eyes were a sickening yellow. White thin hair fell from her scalp in thin layers.

"Ahto!" Elsa wheezed.

"What do you think you are doing here spirit?" Ahto hissed. "This girl is mine and mine alone!"

"It's not my fault you have such a hard on for little girls!" Elsa choked with a smile. Honeymaren would be proud of her for that one.

"You insolent filthy brat." She slammed Elsa's body to the ground. The blond let out a growl.

"Shut it hag!" Elsa grabbed, what she hoped was fabric, and pulled the older spirit towards her and used all her strength to head butt the demonic creature in the head. Ahto let out a strangled cry and released Elsa. The young princess was at her side in an instant as Elsa chocked and rubbed her throat.

"You need to leave! Now!" She told Elsa.

"What! No way! I'm ending this. Now!" Elsa stood on shaky legs. She curled her hands into a fist as her magic began to radiate through her fists.

"You don't under-." The princess dropped to her knees with a strangled cry. Elsa was by her side in an instant.

"Hey! What's wrong!" She grabbed her shoulders. "What did you do to her!" Elsa yelled at Ahto only to realize she was gone.

"R-Run! You need to leave! Please!" The princess opened her eyes only for Elsa to watch as the flickered between blue and yellow. "If she takes over, I won't be able to stop her!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Elsa shout in frustration. "You can stop her! You're stronger than this! Come on kid you have to fight it!" Elsa pleaded.

"She's holding on longer then usual." A boy's voice said from behind. Elsa stood in defense.

"Olaf!" She hissed.

"Stop. Elsa want's me to help you." He said.

"Help me? You've been trying to kill all of us!" She yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry! That's only when Ahto takes over! Please, I don't have time to explain. You have to trust me or everyone will die! You need to stay alive big sis!" He yelled. Elsa was taken back and noticed for the first time that Olaf's yellow eyes were blue this time. He held his palm out facing the opposite direction opening an icy blue like portal. "Go now! It won't stay open long!" He yelled

"Please Elsa! Go!" The princess pleaded. Elsa gave her a pained expression before forcing herself to look away.

"Dammit!" She growled. She ran towards the light before turning. "You better not let her win you hear me! I'm coming back for you! We all are!" She yelled as the light began to close behind her.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise." The princess smiled.  
*****  
Elsa bolted upright with a strangled gasp. Her chest bobbed up in down as she tried to control her breathing. She sighed realizing she was in her room inside of the castle. She shut her eyes and took long calming breaths.

"I need to stop getting myself into weird shit." She laid back down with a huff. A tuft a brown hair caught her attention. Honeymaren was asleep in the chair next to her bed, her head on top of her arms as she rested on one of Elsa's pillows. The spirit chuckled. "Love." She said running her hands through the Northuldran's hair.

"E-Elsa?" Honeymaren mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing silly?" She asked. Honeymaren yawned as she stretched.

"Babysitting?" She grinned. Elsa laughed.

"Come here." Elsa ordered as she lifted her blanket. Honeymaren gave a tired smile as she curled up next to the blond. Elsa wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry. I made you worry again didn't eye?" Elsa asked as she stroked the girl's hair.

"Ya. You did." Honeymaren craned her neck upwards to stare into crystal blue eyes. "You okay though?"

"Yes. We can talk about it tomorrow." Elsa pulled Honeymaren on top of her and captured the brunette's lips with her own. They kissed under the moonlit room. Honeymaren didn't question her Love's actions as she deepened her kiss. They parted, Elsa panting as Honeymaren kissed and sucked on the pulse point of Elsa's neck. Honeymaren gave Elsa's breast a gently squeeze causing the blond to arch underneath her.

"Els?" Honeymaren asked pulling away from her lover's neck. She searched the princess's eyes for a moment and grinned. "You are sober this time, right?"

"I… Spirit's Maren really." Elsa huffed as she sat up with a scowl. Honeymaren laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry!" Honeymaren chuckled.

"Hmph." Elsa turned away; arms crossed. Honeymaren crawled over behind her.

"Aw, don't be mad." She grinned pulling the blond into her chest.

"I'll be what I want to be." Elsa looked away. Maren grinned.

"You are awfully cute when you are mad." Maren slowly moved her fingers up Elsa's thigh. She felt the blond shiver and relax into the northuldran's embrace.

"hm." Elsa sighed with a grin as Honeymaren reached the hem of her trousers.

"Can I make it up to you? Please? I'll behave… mostly." Honeymaren slipped her hand down Elsa's trousers eliciting a sigh from the blond. Maren ran a finger up Elsa until it reached a certain spot that made the spirit arch and let out probably the cutest moan Honeymaren had ever heard. She moved the tip of her finger gently at first until she could feel Elsa drip down her hand causing her to move a tad faster before slipping a finger inside.

"Ngh.. Maren." Elsa Panted as She moved against her Lover's hand.

"Feal good?" The brunet breathed as she bit down on the spirits shoulder, Elsa jumped and gave a small cry.

"Maren. Close." Elsa whimpered Honeymaren removed her hand from Elsa.

"Already? Damn I'm good." She laughed. "Pants off." Honeymaren ordered as she gently pushed Elsa onto the bed. Elsa was flushed and confused but did as she was told.

"Maren." Elsa whimpered again. Honeymaren removed her tunic, throwing it to the ground leaving her bare from the torso up. She hooked her arms underneath Elsa's legs and yanked her closer to her pelvis. Elsa let out Choked laugh causing Honeymaren to fall on top of her giggling.

"The hell was that noise?" The brunette chuckled. Elsa shrugged.

"I dunno." Elsa laughed back.

"Spirit's you are such a dork!" Honeymaren laughed into the crook of Elsa's neck. Elsa whispered something to herself. However, Honeymaren did hear and propped herself on her elbows above Elsa. "What did you just say?" She laughed.

"N-nothing." Elsa looked away from Honeymaren embarrassed.

"Oh yes you did!" Honeymaren grabbed Elsa from under her chin and gently made the girl face her. "Go on. repeat that your majesty."

"Stop making fun of me!" Elsa frowned.

"Only if you repeat it." Honeymaren grinned. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Horny dork." Elsa repeated with a grunt. Honeymaren snorted and covered her mouth so she didn't release a series of laughs.

"Well your dorkiness., allow me to help with that." Honeymaren moved down Elsa's pelvis. The blond propped herself onto her elbows to watch the brunette intensely. With a cocky smile, Honeymaren dipped her head down and allowed her tongue to silence her queen.


End file.
